Promise
by Lil Vamp Girl
Summary: Bella met Edward when she was 6. However, when Edward leaves, she meets with an accident and forgets about him. The two meet again 11 years after their separation. Will Bella remember Edward and the promise they made so many years ago?
1. Savior

**Hello! So here is the new idea I came up with. Sorry I halted the sequel to Two Faces but I really don't know how to make the story flow. So here's another story I came up with when I was lying on my bed and it just came to me. Hope you enjoy it. (: I did some research for this story. ;) Enjoy!**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella, Bella, honey, wake up."

I groaned in my bed. It was summer vacation and I wanted to sleep in. "C'mon now dear, Mommy needs to go to work soon."

I had no choice but to get up. Mommy was busy and I can't be such a naughty girl. Since we left Daddy two years ago in Forks, Mommy's been working like crazy. We moved to Phoenix and she's never at home anymore and she can't afford to have a nanny. I've been asking why we left Daddy but all she would say is that she and Daddy came to a disagreement and can't be together anymore. I don't miss daddy much, he's never at home. He doesn't read me bedtime stories or bring me out to play like all of the other children's daddies would.

Mommy pulled me up and brought me to the bathroom where she washed me up and put on a fresh set of clothes on me. She helped me with my tooth paste and I quickly brushed my teeth before running downstairs and ate my breakfast. Mommy prepared waffles for me. I gulped down my milk and quickly put my plate and cup in the sink and started washing.

"Bella, Mommy's going to leave now. Be a good girl and try not to run into any mischief! Lunch's in the fridge. Goodbye and Mommy loves you," Mommy said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Mommy. Have a good day at work! Bye Mommy," I waved as she dashed towards her car. It was only a small little car. Not like the other children's parents' cars in school. I was always laughed at for having no Daddy at school and I'm really sad Daddy doesn't want me anymore. That's what Mommy always tells me. That daddy doesn't love me anymore.

I went to the couch to watch some television. It was summer vacation and what can a six year old do without her parents? Only sit at home and watch television. At around 12 noon, I grew hungry so I went to the fridge and took the food out and put it into the microwave oven. Mommy prepared mac and cheese today.

After lunch, I washed up and decided to go out. I was bored. I decided to go to the forest I found the other day on one of my little adventures. I wanted to go explore it. I was a curious little six year old.

I took my jacket and ran out of the door. Jumping from the excitement. I had found a secret way to that forest that I once found in my little adventures. I wanted to see lots and lots of cute animals and maybe become friends with them. Mommy read to me Snow White last night and I was so jealous of Snow White. She had so many animal friends and I wanted to have some too.

I climbed over the fence of the house and started running straight before taking a turn and finally reaching the forest. I was so excited I couldn't stop running. I ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the forest. It was filled with wildlife. I saw some deer nearby so I ran to them wanting to talk to them. I went to introduce myself but before I got to them, they ran away. I didn't know why and I was extremely upset. They didn't want to be my friend? I wanted to cry but before I could do that, I saw what made them all run away.

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. I fell onto the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy, where are you?" I cried. I couldn't move. My body was stuck to the ground. Before I could react, the giant cat pounced on me and I all I could do was stare at it.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was really getting very sick of being in that house. Not because my family was bad or anything but it's just nauseating to be in the same room as Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were all paired up together and it's sickening to be around all those lovey dovey stuff when you can read their minds. Though Esme did try help me find me a mate, it just wasn't the right one.

I ran to the forests to hunt. Ever since we moved to Phoenix, our time out was quite limited. This is so due to the strong sunlight in Phoenix. We as vampires can't go out when there is sunlight. Not because we will be burnt by the sun but because we sparkle under the sunlight. We have to keep our identities a secret. Anyway, we'll be moving to a new town soon.

I went deep into the forests and started to hunt. I took in the air around me to see if there was anything good. Suddenly, I smelt something stronger than anything I have ever smelt before. Something that kept on pulling me to it. What could it be? Human? But I couldn't read anyone's thoughts! Plus, why would a human come into such a deep part of the forest? Next to the human's scent was something else. A mountain lion's scent. As compared to the human's scent, the mountain lion's scent instantly repelled and my instincts urged me to move forward and drink the human's blood. It was more appealing than any other thing I have ever smelt. More appealing than any human's who I killed on my first year. I went towards the scent.

NO! I can't just destroy all of Carlisle's effort to maintain this lifestyle. I can't just kill this human. So, I quickly regained control of myself for a split second. It was enough to run away. I had to.

"_Mommy! Mommy, where are you?" _A little child? A little girl I think. She was lost and in danger of a mountain lion attack. I had to go save her. No matter what the risk. I have to take it. I can resist her blood, I know I can. So, without thinking, I ran in the other direction and came to a small clearing. There, a little girl with long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes had fallen onto the ground. She was petrified by the mountain lion just opposite her. She couldn't run. She was too scared.

I had to save this girl's life. I had to. So, without thinking, I lunged myself at the mountain lion just as it pounced on the girl. It screamed and kept on clawing at me. I pierced my teeth into its neck and began drinking its warm blood. While drinking, I had to control myself the whole time. I could not let my instincts take over me completely or I would have lunged myself at that little girl as well.

After I finished, I threw the lion's carcass aside and went to check on the girl. I turned to see the little girl there. Still sitting on the ground, not moving a single muscle. She must have been terrified seeing me hunt. I was scarier than that lion and she was now horrified.

Her next action surprised me. Instead of running away screaming into the other direction, she slowly got up, burst into tears and came running and hugged my right leg tightly. She just kept on clutching onto my leg and cried. She wasn't afraid of me?

**BELLA'S POV**

I was so scared for him. He was fighting the lion to protect me. He was put his life in danger for me. I kept on crying and clutching onto his leg. I was so scared. He didn't move or push me away. He just stood there.

I cried until I had no tears left. I let go of his leg and he bent down so he could look into my eyes. He had honey gold eyes. They were so pretty. I put up my hand and stroked his face. It was so cold and he was so pale. Could he be sick?

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes mister. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?"

"Bella, Bella Swan." He wiped the tears off my face and gave me a small smile.

This man made me feel very safe that I gave him my name. Mommy always told me not to tell strangers who I am but I feel so safe around him. He won't hurt me.

**So here's the end. Do tell me what you think kay. (: Sorry Bella doesn't sound like her age but it's really difficult to write in the point of view of a six year old. But I do hope you like it! REVIEWS PLEASE! ^^**

LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO


	2. Sparkles

**Here's chapter 2. (: Thank you to all those who have read this story and made it a favorite or put my story on alert. Thank you so much. ^^ And a huge thanks to LilGirl23 and Min for reviewing. (: So do enjoy chapter 2 and reviews please!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

She's not afraid of me. That's a first for me. For my past 100 years, no human has ever been so close to me before. I mean I do go to school and be near people but they always keep their distance from me. Their instincts told them I was dangerous, that they should keep away from me. But here is this young girl, a child, totally unafraid of me. Like she knows that I won't hurt her. I'm not sure about this myself so how can she be so sure?

"Mr Edward, are you hurt? Did that lion hurt you in anyway? You must be hurt, it was scratching you. I'm sorry," she sobbed.

There was something in her expression that was so innocent. It was something really new. A child's innocence. I've never felt it before, being in such a close proximity with a child. My conscious told me to run away, to not hurt this child but I couldn't. This little girl had me nailed to the ground. I couldn't leave her all alone.

"It's ok Bella, I'm not hurt. I'm really fine." I smiled.

"But how is that possible? The mean lion was hurting you. But you managed to fight it off. You must be very strong. Just like superman, he's very strong."

The cat was out of the bag. She saw too much. But I could lie to her. She was only a child. She would only believe whatever I told her and forget just as fast. However, there was something telling me that she could be trusted with my secret. I decided to tell her.

"Bella, I want to show you something."

With that, I slung her my shoulders onto my back and ran. I ran deeper into the forests to get out of the shade of the trees. I didn't know how else to tell her. The only best possible way was to show her my skin. Show how it sparkled. Maybe then she might be afraid of me. She had to be. Though I wanted her attention, she was only a little girl. She has a family and I can't risk her life. Up till now, the smell of her blood still burnt my throat. She was clutching onto me very tightly, afraid that she would fall.

When I reached a small opening, I put her down and she was walking sideways before falling down. Must be dizzy from the run.

**BELLA'S POV**

He wanted to show me something? What could it be? Maybe he's going to show me how to be as strong as him. As strong as Superman. I wanted to be strong. So I would not be bullied by the boys in school. Though I did tell Mommy before, she always said that violence was not the solution to this. Then what could it be?

Without any warning, he brought me to his back and started running. He was running like Flash! It felt like a roller coaster ride! I only went to the amusement park once, with Mommy. It was her only day off. So she brought me out to play and I really enjoyed it. Riding on Mister Edward's back felt like a roller coaster. Only I did not have any seat belts. I hugged his neck real tight. I didn't want to fall.

We came to a small clearing and he stopped. Aw, the ride is over. He sat me down and I lost my balance and fell down. I made my clothes dirty. Mommy's going to scold me and ground me. Mommy always told me she didn't like dirty girls.

I stood up and tried to wipe off some of the mud off my shirt and pants. I looked up and saw the most beautiful meadow. It was full of flowers. I screamed and ran to it. I wanted to make a flower necklace. So many pretty flowers! I wanted to make a flower necklace for Mommy, for Edward and for me. For Edward to thank him for saving me and bringing me here. For mommy to tell her I love her and for me cause I love flowers. I want to be a flower princess.

I was under the sunlight so I took off my jacket and placed it aside. I turned to ask what flowers Edward liked but when I turned, Edward was still hiding behind the trees, away from the sunlight. I thought he was playing hide and seek with me so I got up to go chase him.

"Bella don't move. I have to show you something but you can't be too near me."

I stopped. He looked so serious. I stopped at the place I was and he slowly came out of the shade. Edward had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and it showed his chest. I felt a little embarrassed about this.

Edward was sparkling. So pretty. Like diamonds or how water sparkled on a hot day. He was very pretty that I went forward and touched his skin. It was smooth, like marble but it was as pretty as diamonds. Edward looked at me in shock. "Bella, you're not afraid of me?" he questioned.

"Why should I be? You're so pretty." I grinned at him. He's really very pretty.

We both sat down on the grass. "Bella, I am a vampire. I can kill you."

"Edward's a vampire? Like those on Dracula stories that Mommy reads to me? Sleeping in coffins, drinking blood and terrified of garlic and crosses? Burned by the sun? But you're not hurt by the sun" I was puzzled.

"I don't need to sleep Bella. I'm not afraid of garlic and crosses and I will not be burnt by the sun. But I do drink blood Bella. My family tries to not drink human blood. We live on animal blood. But you Bella, you're blood is extremely appealing to me."

"So is it very dangerous for me to be friends with you?"

"Yes, it is Bella. I can kill you, you know."

"You won't hurt me," I replied with a huge grin.

"How are you so sure with that? Even if I'm not sure when I will snap," he looked shocked and puzzled.

"I don't know. But I know you won't hurt me."

**EDWARD'S POV**

Her reply to my answer was so unexpected. I thought she would run away. That's why I brought her here. So if she ran, all she had to do was run straight and she would be home. But her reply. It was so innocent. What you would expect of a child. She was so sure I wouldn't hurt her. She looked so sure.

"Edward, please don't leave Bella alone. Bella's very lonely now. Daddy doesn't want me and Mommy is never at home," she looked at me, devastated. She was all alone.

"Why don't I introduce you to my family? I'm sure my sisters would love to meet you."

When she heard that, she jumped up and kept on laughing and smiling. I felt happy seeing her like this. Rosalie would love her. She always wanted a child and maybe Bella could help ease her pain of not being able to bear children. Bella was just so easy to get along with. Alice would just adore Bella. She always loved looking for people to dress up. Lately, she got bored with dressing up the family so I think someone new will really cheer her up.

I know I shouldn't be with Bella. But her presence, her innocence, it was just so inviting. I could not resist.

**Here's the end. Not sure when chapter 3 will be out. Hopefully I'll be able to write tomorrow. So do stay tuned. REVIEWS PLEASE! ;)**

**LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
****XOXO**


	3. Visit

**Hi! Chapter 3 is up! This chapter might be a little boring but please don't stop reading. ): I'll try making my stories a little longer but it's difficult for me. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and putting my story on alert. I promise to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for the reviews again and do enjoy chapter 3!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella made me a flower necklace. She didn't once look like she was pretending that she was not afraid of me. She looked perfectly at ease. Something inside told her that I won't hurt her. That I could be her friend. What was it that made her so sure? What?

We decided to walk to my house. She said though she enjoyed the ride, roller coasters scared her. Ironic. A vampire comes and she's not afraid but when talking about adrenaline pumping rides, she's terrified. The whole time, she would not stop holding onto my hand. She was afraid I would run away. I was beginning to feel like a big brother. It was like having a little sister I never had.

"Edward, what's your family like? Will they like me?"

I chuckled. "They'll love you Bella."

"Oh, that's good," she replied with a sigh and huge grin. She was adorable.

"Tell me Bella, were you always alone? Don't you have any friends?" I asked.

"I have you as my friend," she looked puzzled.

"I mean normal ones. Those who can't hurt you in any way possible."

"No one in school wants to be my friend. But I once had a little cat named Momo. But she's gone now. She doesn't want me anymore."

She looked like she was about to cry so I lightly squeezed her hand. She quickly took her hand and rubbed her eyes. I regretted asking her this question. Seeing her like this made my heart ache. Though I just met her, I felt like I have known her for eons instead of just a few hours.

**BELLA'S POV**

I felt bad about crying in front of Edward. Momo went away many years ago. I missed Momo, I missed stroking its pretty pretty orange fur. But I have Edward now; I don't feel so lonely when I'm with him.

We walked and walked and walked until we reached a place where a big house stood. It was really big. Ten no twenty times bigger than my house. It was all white and had lots of glass. It felt a little like Cinderella's castle. I looked at it with wide eyes and Edward chuckled. What was so funny? I've never been to a super big house before.

Edward coughed. "Edward? Are you ok? Did you catch a cold?" I was worried. He was so pale. Maybe he did get hurt when fighting off that mean lion.

He just smiled and brought me into the house.

********************************************************************

The inside of his house was so cool! It was filled with lots and lots of paintings. The furniture looked expensive too and they had a huge plasma screen.

A small little lady suddenly came up and hugged me. She was only a little taller than me but she scared me. She was not scary as in her features but her suddenly coming up to hug me really scared me. I quickly went out of her hug and ran and hid behind Edward and clutched his pants tightly. I felt safe around him.

She pouted and Edward laughed. "Bella, this here is Alice. Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Alice looked at me and smiled. Another blonde hair man came to stand next to Alice and took her hand. He must be her husband. "That's Jasper." He just nodded and went back to look at Alice. So mushy…

Edward pointed to me a man with brownish hair and a blonde girl. "That's Emmett and Rosalie." Rosalie was very pretty. Prettier than those Barbie dolls the girls in school bring. "You're pretty…" I smiled at her and she returned the smile. She looks so pretty. But Emmett scared me; he was very big, like a big bear. But he was also smiling. In a way, he reminded me of a big cuddly bear.

He pointed to the last two. Another blonde man and caramel hair woman. "This here is Carlisle and Esme. They are my mother and father Bella."

"Hello Bella," Esme smiled at me. She reminded me of Mommy's smile. I didn't see Mommy smile much anymore. She was always busy.

I still clutched onto Edward tightly. Rosalie came up to me and smiled. She came down to my level and gave me her hand. I was scared to take it but Edward assured me. I slowly brought my hand to hers and she held mine and smiled.

The rest of my time at the Cullens was playing dress up with Alice and Rosalie. I was dressed up like a princess. It was so much fun! Edward also explained to me some vampire stuff. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future while Jasper can tamper with my emotions. It was so cool. I wish I can see people's futures too.

"Bella, your mom is about to go home soon so I think you should go now," Alice told me. Must be reading my future.

I told her about my dirty clothes and Alice changed me into another shirt and trousers that looked like what I was wearing. Edward ran me home.

"Edward, will you go away? Will I get to see you again?" I was worried I won't see him again. Like what happened with Momo.

He stroked my cheek and told me he won't leave me. With that, he ran off, back to his house.

*****************************************************************

That night, Mommy tucked me into bed and read me another princess story. It was Sleeping Beauty. Woken up by true love's kiss. Mommy pulled the quilt over me and kissed me goodnight. "Mommy, I found a new friend today. He won't leave me."

I don't think Mommy believed me. She patted my head and I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

_I dreamt of Edward that night. Of playing with him in the meadow and going to his house and being dressed up like a fairy princess._

**EDWARD'S POV**

My family loved Bella, but I could also see the uneasiness in their minds. They hid it well but I can read minds.

"Edward, do you know how dangerous this is? She's only a little girl!" Esme reprimanded.

"I know Esme, but I can't be apart from her. There's something about her. I can't resist it. It's not only her blood. She could be the one."

"What are you saying? She's only six. Tanya would be so much healthier for you Edward. Even if you do fall for her, she's only a child. You'll have to wait eleven more years before she's you're age. "

"I really don't know. I know I need to leave her but I can't. It's difficult…"

"Edward, son, I hope you know what you're doing. Even if you can't leave her, we have to leave Phoenix very soon. How do you think she'll take it," Carlisle told me.

We have to leave soon. Bella was so afraid of me leaving. How am I going to deal with this?

**So here's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's boring. Will try to make to upcoming chapters more interesting. I want REVIEWS please. It's sad no one reviews. I might close this story down if there is no progress…**

**LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO**


	4. Fear

**Hi all! Call out to go to my home page. There's a poll there and I need people's advice. I am still indecisive on whether I should post up The Untold Truth. I have a rough idea of it but no one seems keen on reading it. For those who have no idea what I am saying, The Untold Truth is the sequel to my first story Two Faces. Do go read it and REVIEWS please. ;) Anyway, do enjoy chapter 4 of Promise and REVIEWS k. ;D**

_**Thanks to Min and **__**LilGirl23 for your continuous reviews. By the way LilGirl23, I'm a lady. ;D**_

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up really early. It was Friday and Mommy had to work 2 shifts today. So she left really early. When I woke up, she was already gone but she left me a note on the dining table.

_Mommy will be back quite late today. I've prepared your meals and it's all in the fridge. Go put it in the microwave and don't run into any mischief k. Mommy's sorry and I LOVE YOU._

I wish Mommy could spend more time with me. But I know she works so hard cause she loves me very much and wants me to have a better life. I just wish she could maybe take a break for one day and just spend it with me. I decided to go find Edward. I didn't have much to do. I quickly ate my breakfast, washed up and changed to a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

I used the same route I used yesterday to go to the forest. While we were running yesterday, Edward promised to meet me again in the clearing and we could play. I was so excited I ran the whole distance. He promised he would be there before me. However, when I reached the clearing, there was no one there.

I started to panic. Could he have left me? Please don't. "Edward, Edward where are you?" Tears started running down my cheeks as I frantically searched for him.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm sorry I'm late," one of my favorite voices in the world came to my ears. I turned and I saw him and I ran to him and hugged him tight. I could not stop the tears. I was so scared. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

**EDWARD'S POV**

"It's ok Bella, I'm here."

She's really so afraid of me leaving. How can I possibly leave her now? There has to be a way. I held her tight. She needs me just as much as I need her. But I can't forget what Esme said. She's only a little girl. Human memories fade, and I have to leave her very soon. Could I torture her with me leaving? No, I have to stay. For her, for me. But there was something I want to know. Why was she so afraid of me leaving? I decided to ask her. "Bella, why are you so afraid of me leaving you?"

She sniffed, "It's because of Momo. Momo left me when I was a little girl. I've been alone all this time. I'm afraid. I can't tell Mommy. Mommy has enough to worry about."

"Momo? Your little cat?" I was puzzled. Why did a little cat have such an impact on her?

She took out a photo from her pocket. It was a photo of her. She looked so much younger. She was hugging an orange kitten. It was so adorable but its most prominent feature would be its turquoise eyes. They were so big.

"This little cat here is called Momo. Mommy found her when I was four years old. Mommy said she found Momo lost in a gutter and decided to bring her home, to give me some company. I was very lonely at that time and would always cry at home. Mommy got worried so she thought maybe a pet will help ease my remorse.

Bella loved Momo a lot. She was my best friend. We played everyday. Momo shared with me both my happy and sad times. Once, there was this boy, who loved to bully me, Momo went to bite that boy's hand. It was very funny how the boy ran home and cried to his Mommy. Momo too loved Bella a lot. We were best friends.

Momo also showed Bella how busy Mommy was. One day when we were playing at night, Momo ran out and went to Mommy's room. We saw Mommy working really hard and it was when I decided not to cry anymore. I can't be so naughty as to make Mommy so worried about me.

However, Momo and I were not to last. Momo wanted to go out one day, but I would not allow it. It was raining and I didn't want to get wet. Momo is a strange cat, she loved the rain. So she ran off and never came back. Mommy and I tried looking for her, but we could not. Mommy told me that Momo went away, that I might never be able to see her again. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I didn't want to make Mommy sad. Mommy actually wanted to buy a new cat for me, but I didn't want her to waste the money.

I cried everyday after that. But not in front of Mommy. I didn't want her to worry. I stopped all this a few months later. I decided to go explore places. Keep my mind of Momo. But I'm still terrified of being alone."

So in order to not make her mother worry, she decided to cry alone. She knew the pain it would cause for her mother to see her upset, so she put on her best face. But she was crying all alone. So mature for such a young child. She may be a child, but her thinking can bypass so many much much older than her. How could I leave her? She's been through so much already.

"But it's ok. I'm happy now. Because I have Edward as a friend," she wiped off the tear on her face and smiled at me.

I played with her the rest of the day. I didn't dare bring her back to the house. So we played around at the meadow. She made another flower necklace for me. She looked really happy. All that time, I was thinking about the story she told me. How could I possibly leave her after all that is said and done? I didn't know what is happening, but this little girl seems to be slowly melting away my frozen heart.

The sun was setting so I ran her home.

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward ran me home. He told me he had something to do at home but promised we would meet again tomorrow. I hugged him and he ran off. Back to his home. I ran into the house and took out the food and placed it in the microwave. I didn't really care what Mommy had prepared. I was tired and wanted to go sleep. Mommy won't be home anytime soon. So I quickly washed up, brushed my teeth and changed and went to bed.

***********************************************************

I don't know what time it was, but it was quite late. I dreamt of something cold touching my forehead. Maybe it was Mommy, she might have returned from work and kissed me goodnight. Or maybe it was Edward. I didn't bother to find out. I was having a wonderful dream.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Please… I'm begging you, please let me stay with her Carlisle. She needs me and I need her," I begged.

"Edward, she's just a child and you're a vampire. She ages but you don't. I know that you need her, but we can't stay here much longer. The humans will start getting suspicious. The most I can give you is only until the end of Bella's summer vacation. One week before, we have to leave. No matter what."

The end of summer vacation. That's all the time left I have with her. I ran back to Bella's house and climbed up her window. She was sleeping and she was smiling. Her mother was still not home. _"Edward, please, please don't leave me…" _she spoke in her sleep. _Bella…_

I quickly went up to her and placed my lips on her forehead. She smiled as in to say thank you… I would have cried if I could.

***********************************************************

I stayed by her side everyday. I played with her and brought her to the house. Alice and Rose absolutely adored her. The bond between me and Bella kept on growing with each passing day. But with each passing day, the time we had left grew smaller and smaller. How am I going to be able to leave her?

**So here's the end of this little chapter. I hope it's ok. =/ Do leave me REVIEWS k? Really helps give me inspiration when I'm writing. :D Anyways, do go to my profile for the poll and I have added a photo of Momo there. Do tell me what you think. REVIEWS please. ;D**

LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO


	5. Promise

**So here's chapter 5. The promise will be revealed in this chapter. Means Edward will be leaving soon. Aw, don't cry. He'll be back. I'm obsessed with Edward Cullen, I won't allow him to miss too many chapters. ^^ Bella is going to grow up soon. Writing in the point of view of a six year old is fun but it's a very difficult thing to do. Anyways, do enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the kind REVIEWS! :D**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Time really does fly. I used to think that time was moving so slowly, that it did not move fast enough. But after my time with Bella, I felt that time is moving too quickly. I sometimes wish I could just stop time. Just stay in that moment with her. To see her smile, to hear her laugh. This little girl has indeed melted my frozen heart. I know the pain it would cause her when I leave, the pain it would cause me. But I have to go. Time always seemed shorted when given a time limit.

It was already nightfall. I had brought Bella home and tucked her into bed. Her mother seemed to have ran into some problems at work so she's coming back home late. So I resumed the role of taking care of Bella, without her Mom knowing. I would tuck her into bed every night and kiss her goodnight. You can see that Bella is really appreciative of that. Afterwards, I would climb out of her window and wander aimlessly down the streets of Phoenix. They didn't have any good nightspots around though I do get some girls giving me flirty looks once in awhile. I didn't care, they didn't interest me.

It was one night when I was passing a small street when something in a jewelry shop caught my eye. I quickly walked in to ask the owner about it.

******************************************************************

"Tell me Bella, what is your fondest memory? Something you will never ever forget?" We were at the meadow. My family's leaving soon so I decided to keep her all to myself. It may seem selfish but Rosalie and Alice hog her all to themselves when I bring her to the house.

"Hmmm, well, I would say that you would be my fondest memory but you won't leave me so I can't consider you a memory." How I wish that were true. I just can't bring myself to tell her. I'm afraid.

"Any other fond memories?" I asked.

"Well, there was this once. It was my Aunt Claire's wedding. It took place last year, I was only five but I remember it like it was just happened yesterday. Yeah, it was a beautiful big white wedding like those you see in those fairy tales. Aunt Claire loved fairy tales. Before she got married, she used to love to come over and buy me books all about princesses. She would always say to me, 'Bella, some day you too would find your prince charming. One who would love you with all his heart and you won't ever be alone anymore.'

Back to her wedding. Mommy and I flew to Paris. I was dressed in the cutest little gown. Mommy saved up for months to get me the dress. Aunt Claire was her only sister you see and they're really close. Mommy tells me that Aunt Claire is the only family member she kept in contact with after she married Daddy.

The wedding was a magical event. It took place in a building that looked like a castle and the place where Aunt Claire and Mister David made their vows was like what you found in those fairy tale books. It was all white with lots of twinkling lights.

When Aunt Claire walked down the aisle, she looked so happy. She was grinning from ear to ear. While she walked down, I turned to look at Mister David and the way he looked at her, it was something special. Something only those two shared. The two of them looked at each other like they were the only two people in the whole room. Aunt Claire found her prince charming.

I looked at how they looked at each other and I thought, someday I too will want to have a wedding like Aunt Claire's. Something magical and when I look at my soon to be husband, he too will look at me like how Mister David looked at Aunt Claire. I would have finally found my prince and I know at that time, I won't be alone anymore."

I stroked her cheek. Her prince. What is this feeling I feel that one day, some guy might just come and take her away. What is it? This uneasy feeling, I've never felt it before.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"Seventeen and I'll always be seventeen. That's because I'm a vampire and I never age. But you Bella, you will one day grow up and be a beautiful young woman. " Why did she want to know my age?

"Than when that time happens, can you promise me something?"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Edward, when I turn seventeen, when I am your age, will you marry me and change me to be like you? So I can always be the same age as you and you won't always be the one to protect me anymore. I want to be there to protect you. Will you be my prince?"

This question, this promise she is asking, it really shocked me. But more so, it filled me with immense joy. I know why I have needed her so much since the first day we met. That is because I have fallen in love with this little girl. It was not as obvious as what my other family members have experienced and that is because Bella is just a little girl. All I see in her was a little sister, but as time passed, she grew on me.

I took out the present I was going to give her. It was so ironic. I bought her a ring yesterday and now she asks me to marry her when she's seventeen. Maybe it's all fated. I still remember fondly how I got it…

_I saw the ring at the display of the jewelry shop. The shop was only a small little shop so no one would really notice it but the ring caught me eye and the more I looked at it, the more I felt it was meant for Bella. So I decided to buy it for her, as a goodbye present._

_I went to ask the sales person about it. When she looked at me, her eyes popped open and she started giving me flirty looks. But I ignored it. I just kept asking about the ring and she said it was a unique one. One of a kind and also very expensive. _

_Without even thinking twice, I bought it. I asked her to engrave something on it, something special so Bella will be able to remember me forever._

**BELLA'S POV**

"Edward, what's that?" He was holding a little gold ring in between his fingers. He took my hand and placed it on my palm.

I looked at it. It had 3 pretty white stones. It was hard to describe but it's so pretty. I held it up and saw some words written on the other side of the ring. _Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre._

"What do these words mean Edward?"

"_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre. _It means, 'My heart will always be yours'. I promise you, when you turn seventeen, I will change you and when that time comes, I will put this ring on your finger. But till then, I will leave this to you for safekeeping." He smiled like an angel.

I didn't know what to say, I just stood up and hugged him. "I love you Edward Cullen."

He let go of me and smiled. He took his hand out. "May I my lady?"

I giggled, "Edward, I can't dance."

"It's ok. It's all in the leading."

He took my hand and put my feet on top of his and we started twirling. It like Aunt Claire's wedding last time. When Uncle David asked me to dance. It was really fun but this was so much better. I was dancing with Edward. We continued dancing and dancing and dancing and I could not stop smiling the whole time.

I've found my prince...

**So here's the end. What do you think? REVIEWS please. By the way, I'm not sure whether the French words are correct. I don't study French in school so I just used the google translator. Please do correct me if I'm wrong. :D Plus, I'm sorry I suck at descriptions. ): But, I have put url to the picture of Bella's ring. Do go and have a lookie k! ;D**

**LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO**


	6. Goodbye

**Hi hi hi! So here's chapter 6~ I had actually wanted to combine chapter 5 and 6 together but I decided not too. I feel that long chapters tire some people. I do. I get tired when I read a really long chapter. =x Sorry to those who feel otherwise but do enjoy this chapter and REVIEWS! ;)**

**BELLA'S POV**

It was a big day. Mommy came back early today so Edward went home. Apparently, he said he had something to settle back home. I wonder what it is. Edward ran me home. I was used to running on Edward's back. It was fun.

"Isabella Swan, where have you been? You had me worried. I thought I told you not to get into any mischief! " Mommy scolded me. It was rare she came back so early so I didn't really bother to check the time.

"Sorry Mommy. I was just out playing."

She came over and hugged me tight. "Just don't make me worry like that again. You're all I have left." Mommy, I promise I won't make you so worried anymore.

Mommy cooked lasagna tonight. It was really yummy. After all the washing up, we watched Disney's Beauty and The Beast. It was really nice. I loved how Belle accepted Beast no matter how scary he looked. Beast did scare me a little. It was nice to spend some quality time with Mommy. Though she's not at home much anymore, our bond is still strong. I'm really close with Mommy. Closer with my mommy than most kids in school. The whole time, I was holding onto the ring Edward had given me.

It's been so long since Mommy tucked me into bed. It had always been Edward these past few days as Mommy was busy. I was happy Edward did it but this always seemed like something a Mommy or Daddy would do best. I didn't have a Daddy so Mommy always tries her best to shower me with as much love as possible.

"Good night sweetie. Mommy loves you. See you in the morning." Mommy kissed my forehead and went to switch off the lights.

"Good night Mommy. Love you too." I held on tightly onto the ring and fell into a deep slumber.

_I was trapped. Somewhere, I didn't know where that place was. It was all dark. There was no light. Suddenly, I saw something in front. I followed it. Orange fur… "Momo, momo is that you? You are Momo right? Why did you run away for so long? Don't you love me anymore?" Momo, momo please come home…" I cried._

_She looked up at me. Her turquoise eyes staring at me and the very next minute, Momo ran. Momo where are you going? Please come back. Don't go. Don't leave. Edward, Edward, Edward! Momo is leaving again…_

I wept the whole night. I cried and cried. A brief brush against my forehead and I suddenly felt empty, like something of grave importance had left…

**EDWARD'S POV**

"No, no, no! You promised. We still have time. Why are we leaving tonight?" I screamed.

I still couldn't bring myself to tell her. I had planned to tell her I was leaving after giving her the ring but after what she said to me, how can I bring myself to tell her? All this procrastinating has to stop; I have to tell her no matter what tomorrow. Even if it means her rejecting me with every fiber of her body, I have to. It's too selfish of me to not tell her.

"Alice had a vision Edward. She knew what happened. You've gone too far, the bond between you two is too strong. It's too dangerous for her." Carlisle explained.

"At least let me stay till tomorrow. Let me tell her. It's the only fair thing to do."

"You can't Edward. I've seen what would happen if you did. You wouldn't leave her. We wouldn't leave and soon the Volturi will find out. You know what the law says. She will die Edward and the whole family will too be destroyed. I love her too Edward but this is the only way to protect her. To protect us," Alice explained.

_I saw it. Bella begging me not to go and I stay. My family stays too and soon word will spread and it'll fall into the Volturi's ears. They will know that I have broken the law, by telling a human even a toddler the truth. They'll come and my family would fight to protect her but evidently, we will all fail and she too will die…_

"It's the only way we can protect her Edward. She's too young to make the change. We wouldn't be able to control her. We'll come back when she's older and see what she wants then," Esme comforted.

So this is the end? No, I'll come back for her. Eleven years from now. We'll fulfill the promise. But until that time, I have to leave her. Even if it is tearing me on the inside, I will leave to protect her.

"Can I just see her for one last time? Please…" I begged.

"You can. But she mustn't see you and you can't talk to her." Alice explained.

I nodded and ran to Bella's house. She was crying. Why was she crying in her sleep? "Edward, Edward, Edward… Momo's leaving. Don't go…" I went to brush a strand of hair away from her forehead.

If I could have cried I would. Goodbye Bella. I'll be back for you, I promise…

Goodbye for now…

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up early that morning. I kept on having that feeling that something is missing. Like I've lost something. I'm scared…

Mommy already left in the morning so I quickly ate my breakfast, changed and went to the meadow. I didn't even bother to wash the dishes. Something is missing…

When I reached the meadow, I saw nothing. No one was there. "Edward, Edward where are you. I don't want to play hide and seek today. Edward please come out…" I cried and I clutched onto the ring even tighter.

I ran everywhere looking for him. He's not there. I went to his house and still no one. I started to panic. Where is he? Did he leave? But he promised. I ran and ran and ran looking for him until I came to the road.

I didn't bother checking. I just dashed across it. A horn, I turned and something big and red was coming my way and the next time I remember I collapsed on the floor. I smelt blood and after that, I blacked out…

*******************************************************************

_I was floating. On black waters and I was drowning. I wanted to let go and let the waters swallow me up but I suddenly heard something, a voice that was so distant yet it felt so near 'Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre'… I followed the voice. I swam up and up until I heard my mother's sobs…_

I opened my eyes and I saw my mother. She was crying. Why is she crying? Did something happen?

"Mo…Mommy, why are you crr…crying?" It hurt just to open my mouth.

"Bella, honey, you're finally awake," she patted my forehead and wiped the tears away, "you got into an accident Bella. You were knocked down by a truck. But it's ok now. You're safe now…"

An accident? Why was I in an accident? I don't remember.

Just than, the doctor came in. "Good to see you up Miss Swan. How do you feel? Any pains or anything. You might have slight amnesia as you hit your head."

I tried to move my right hand and it really hurt. It was closed. "Ah, your right hand. You were clutching onto something very dearly when you met with the accident. We couldn't make you open it let alone take what you were holding. But it's ok, no broken bones there. A miracle really." The doctor checked on me and left the ward.

My hand slowly opened and it showed a ring. It was gold and had pretty stones on it. Why was I holding onto this? What is that?

"_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre, " _Mommy took it from my hand and read it. It sounded like what I heard when I was in the waters.

"What is this sweetie? Who gave this to you?" Mommy questioned.

"I don't know Mommy."

And I truly didn't know what it was. All I know that this ring is something special but what could it be? Why did I get into an accident? I believe this ring could give me a lot of answers. Who gave this to me? What does it mean? Why is this ring so important to me?

**So here's the end of chapter 6. I almost cried when I wrote this. I'm a very emotional person. ;p Do give me REVIEWS k. Next chapter will most likely be posted next week but do stay tuned. I'll write when I have time. REVIEWS please. ;)**

**LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO**


	7. 11 Years Later

**So here's chapter 7. (: Thanks for all the kind REVIEWS for chapters 5 and 6! :D And to clear the doubts of some, I won't be ending the story yet. Not until Bella and Edward get their happily ever after. ^^ So do enjoy this chapter and REVIEWS please!!! **

_11 years later_

**BELLA'S POV**

_Why, why did you leave? Why did you leave me all alone in this world? I'm all alone. I miss you so much Mom…_

I woke up crying, like what I do every morning. I miss my mother so much. She left me two years ago in a car crash. She was driving home and going to the diner to buy dinner when the accident happened. I was at home then, studying for my exams when I received the news from the hospital. It was my fault Mom died. If I insisted that she come home immediately after work, the accident might not have happened. If I had not asked her to buy dinner that day. If only I cooked. She might still be with me, in Phoenix.

After the funeral, I moved to Forks, to live with my Dad Charlie. He was the chief of police in this small little town. Aunt Claire had wanted to take me in at first but I said no. She had two children and she had enough to worry about. David was having some problem at work.

I enrolled into Forks High School and life has never been worse. I've never belonged anywhere, not here not in Phoenix, not anywhere. At least I had my mom with me back then, she was my best friend, the one I confided in with. But now with a dad, let's say it's not that easy. For one, he doesn't understand, all he'll think is that I am is anti-social and that I am not friendly and open enough with the people in school. My life's a wreck.

I straightened up, wiped the tears away from my eyes and went to the bathroom to wash up. I had to appear strong in front of others. I didn't want to be labeled as the weak girl. A girl has to be strong in front of others to show that she's not someone you can mess around with. I washed my hair, brushed my teeth and changed into a white top and blue jeans.

I don't really like Forks. It rained everyday whereas it was sunny everyday in Phoenix. I love the sun and I hate the rain. I hate the feeling of small cold drops of water being pelted on my skin. It feels so uncomfortable and I hate it when I come back with soggy shoes. It makes my feet wrinkle up. It's a horrible feeling.

Walking down the stairs and I could hear the pitter patter of rain. I dread the thought of even walking to my truck now… Charlie got me a truck as a homecoming present. Mom lied about him not wanting me anymore. It was just that Charlie was never at home and Mom was just fed up with it. All the broken promises and stuff. But he was the chief of police and he had a lot of work to be done. So I made a deal with him. I would do all the chores like cooking and cleaning and stuff and he would try to come back earlier. Charlie did love me and I hate the feeling of being alone at home. It scared me ever since I was a little girl.

I went to the kitchen and cooked some eggs and bacon. I ate quickly and washed up. The rain had stopped awhile so I quickly rushed to my truck and drove to school. When I was in my truck, I turned the heater on and checked if I brought everything I needed. Ok, pencil box check. Books check. History paper, check. Lucky charm, check! My lucky charm was a ring I had since I was a little girl. It was the one I was clutching onto so tightly during the accident. I still have no idea how I got it, neither does Mom. But it was something very dear to me, that's what my heart is telling me. So, I tied a chain around it and hung it on my neck like a necklace. I feel lost without it. This ring has a lot of answers it can tell me. Like why was I in that accident?

I drove down the narrow road to Forks High… "Bella!" Jessica called out. Jessica was my very first friend in Forks High. She was nice and all but I won't really call her to be my best friend. She backstabbed me a lot of times. Like some of my secrets which I told her, she would go blabber it to Lauren and her gang. She promised and she broke it! It really hurts to be betrayed by someone you trust.

Lauren is like the leader of the group I'm in. She's nice and all but I can tell that she doesn't like me. No idea why. She just tends to ignore me and gives me what I like to call 'The Look'. It's like some kind of glare that tells someone you don't like to buzz off. Why don't I want to leave, that is because I don't want to be alone. Even if it means being ignored, being in a group makes me feel safe. After all, they don't treat me bad all the time.

Angela is one of the 'good' friends I have. She's really nice to be with and I can see that she really cares about me. But she treats me like a toy. When no one is talking to her, she'll come and have a ton of fun with me and she makes me feel special. But after awhile, she'll just completely ignore me and when I ask her something, it's usually just yes or no and she'll walk away. I once asked her why is she treating me like this, why she doesn't want to talk to me and she told me that there was nothing to talk to me about. Main point, she found me boring.

So this is my life at Forks High. Alone and miserable. Well, at least I have my lucky charm. It's the thing that has kept me from taking a whole box of medicine and just not wake up forever. There's something about it, telling me that something is waiting for me. I don't know.

I walked down the hall to my locker with Jessica. Lauren and Angela weren't here yet so she was killing time with me. She kept on talking about Mike Newton. The guy she had a crush on. None of the boys in this school interested me. I just want to remain single, no point in getting into a relationship… It only breaks your heart in the end.

The bell rang and I walked with Jess to trig class.

**So here's the end of this chapter. I know it's a little boring but I need to write a little intro. Plus, I'm feeling just like Bella right now. I feel miserable in school and I just want to sleep forever. X=I was forgotten on Friday. I cried, a lot. Sorry. ): **

**Anyways, I'm going to establish this agreement with readers of this story. I won't post up the next chapter until I see the number of reiews designated for each chapter. No one is reviewing and I'm sad… So this chapter's target will be 50 reviews. Big jump I know, but this will be the only chapter with such a big jump. Promise. I need inspiration and reviews give me that.**

**LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO**


	8. Jacob

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Sorry if I posted this late, I can only on my computer on weekends and I might be able to on for awhile as my exams are coming. So sorry. Do go back to chapter 5! I've added something extra at the end which I forgot to write before. Do enjoy this chapter!**

Trig was one word, BORING… I don't understand a single thing Miss Barbara was blabbering about… Anyways, it was lunch and I was quite looking forward to it, I can get to see Jacob! Yes, Jacob Black. He was one of those whom were really nice to me when I first enrolled into this school and I have to admit, I did have a little crush on him at first. I know I said none of the boys interested me but that's because Jake broke my heart. Jessica went to tell everyone I liked him. Like hello, it was so embarrassing and he just came out flat and said he will never like me and just want to be friends. He's been one of my really good friends. I'm over him, I think…

Plus, Jacob was Dad's best friend Billy Black's son. So I do get to see him sometimes outside of school. He lives in La Push so we sometimes go there on the weekends. Dad would go fishing with Billy and I'll just hang around at the garage with Jake. He's a really good friend and the person he's dating is really lucky. Leah Clearwater. She's one of the hottest girls in school and it's just that much that I hate to admit it, they're really compatible.

Leah's really pretty. She doesn't really like me. Maybe because the whole world knows I like her boyfriend. Thank you so much Jessica…… I made an enemy because of you being a blabber mouth…

As I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, I could see at a corner of the cafeteria, my friends. Everyone was already at the cafeteria eating and munching. They were serving lasagna today. Cool, I loved lasagna since I was a little girl. I quickly joined the queue and took all the food I wanted. A plate of lasagna, an apple and a can of coke.

"Hey Bells, so how was trig? The usual?" Jake smiled at me and seriously, there is nothing more beautiful than his smile. I don't know. I know he can't ever like me… I'm like the ugliest and most boring person in this whole wide world… Leah is the complete opposite of me, she's funny and pretty and one of the most popular people in the school. The only problem with her is that she has an anger management problem. But other than that, she's really a great girl. I smiled back at him.

I took my usual seat next to Jessica and Angela. Mike Newton was sitting next to Jessica. Leah was still in class I think. Probably still in Chemistry. I started munching when I saw Leah come in, furious. "I can't believe it! Mr Dan gave me a B! And after all the hard work I put into this assignment!" She was having another tantrum and Jacob was trying to calm her down…

The whole of lunch went by as normal. I sat and ate my food while listening to the conversations. Jessica kept on flirting with Mike. It was just weird. Lauren was her usual stuff, getting all hype about her current celebrity crush. Seriously, this girl can be obsessed. I didn't bother saying anything as the group usually ignored me when I made a comment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lunch bell rang and I quickly went to throw away the leftovers and go to my next class. Literature. It was one of the few classes I had with Jacob and I really enjoyed it. Another of my favorite classes is Biology. It was fascinating.

I walked with Jacob to literature and I swear my heart was thumping like a jackhammer. Seriously Bella, get over him! He will never take you take you to be more than a friend! Why be so obsessed with a guy who can never return your feelings?

Jacob sighed. "What's with the big sigh?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's just Leah. We've hit some rough waters recently and I really don't know how to solve this…"

"Don't worry, it will all pass by soon. Promise," I smiled. He smiled back at me and I blushed.

"Sometimes, I wish I met you first Bella. I sometimes wish that your parents did not get that divorce and we could grow up together."

Wow, that came as a shocker. I was laughing on the inside.

Literature went by quick, the teacher was just talking about this new book but I was thinking about what Jake said to me before. It won't get out of my mind. However, it was all crushed when school ended. Leah came to apologize and Jake forgave her as usual. They kissed at the corridor and looking at how he held her, my heart ached. Sure he would never be mine, but sometimes, I wish I could be Leah Clearwater for just one day. I want to know how it feels to be loved by someone you liked.

I ran to my truck. It was pouring. Great way to end a day in school… In a heavy downpour. As if my day could not get any worse. Now I'm going home drenched to the bone!!!

When I got home, I quickly went to get a shower. Didn't want to get a cold. After that, I went to get one of those fairy tale books I used to love to read. As I flipped through the pages, I saw princes and princesses and true love. Wish my life was like a fairytale but it's the sad truth of this world. You can't always be happy, there's no such thing as happily ever after. I took my lucky charm out and just stared at it. 'Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre', "My heart will be yours forever"…

If only I knew who gave this to me. Maybe it's someone who really loves me and will treasure me forever. Wish I remember but I think it has something to do with the accident. Mom doesn't know anything so it must mean I never told her about it. It was a broken puzzle and there are just so many broken pieces. But I won't give up looking for the pieces. I will find out who gave this to me…

**So here's the end of this chapter. I know I didn't get 50 reviews and posted this but this is because next week is my prelims so I won't be switching on my computer until it ends. Next chapter will only be up end of the month. And from now on, I will most likely only write and post on weekends. So if I don't see enough reviews by then, I won't write and will wait another week until I get the designated number of reviews. Sorry and hugs~**

**This chapter's targeted number of reviews: 60**

_**Hee, I was only joking before. ;)**_

**LOVES  
TwilightianLoves  
XOXO**


	9. Author's Note

Hey all, I have read some of your reviews and I am so sorry. I was just upset before cause I thought no one was reading. But I know there are people who are reading so I'll stop all this reviews nonsense. Really very sorry. ):

But I will be leaving this scene for awhile. My exams are coming and I have to admit though no matter how you might take it, I am quite upset about what some people are saying. But I won't blame you or anything and I am truly sorry for doing this. I understand why people are saying this but no matter how much, it still hurts and I take these things quite seriously.

I'll take a break and when I come back, I promise to continue writing and that I won't be asking for anything back anymore. I won't blame you for leaving this story or anything but I do seek your forgiveness. I can't write anything now. Cause if I do, Bella is just going to become the most miserable person in the world.

So here's goodbye for now. No more flames please. I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me.

Oh yeah, by the way, Bella won't remember Edward when she sees him so he'll try to get her to regain her memory.

LOVES  
TwilightianLoves


	10. Wait

**BELLA'S POV**

We were going to Jake's house today for dinner. There was a game going on and Charlie just wanted to go watch it with Billy. Who could blame him; they were best friends since they were young. Not that I don't enjoy going there, in fact, I love it. I get to hang with Jacob till dark!

I cooked up a simple dinner and packed it up nice and tight before Charlie came back from work. It was nice to see my dad making an effort to actually come home and spend some time with me. Even if it means hanging at the Black's residence, I don't mind. As long I'm not alone plus a little alone time with Jake is great too…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie came back around six and after I finished my homework, we headed over to the Black's residence on his cruiser. I didn't want to drive. I was exhausted from all the cooking and cleaning. Plus, with my truck's speed, we'd probably reach the place when the game ended.

We pulled into the Black's place and I saw Billy wheeling his wheelchair out. "Been waiting for you guys for ages… I've starved. What's for dinner Bella?" Billy asked.

"Hey Billy. Cooked up some steak and mashed potatoes. Where's Jacob?" I asked. I didn't see Jacob so I thought he could have been at Leah's. I'll be a little disappointed if that's so.

"Oh, Jake's down at the garage. Don't worry, he wouldn't miss your cooking for anything in the world," Billy chuckled. Just then, I saw Jake emerge from the back of the house. He was at his makeshift garage doing some building I guess. When he saw me, he smiled my favorite Jacoby grin. "Hey Bells!"

I went in to set the table and soon everyone was gathered and happily munching down the steak and mashed potatoes I've prepared. "Man Bells, your cooking just gets better and better!" Jacob complimented. I blushed.

After dinner, I quickly washed the dishes with Jacob. I washed and he dried. Charlie and Billy went to the living room to watch the game. I didn't understand baseball so I didn't watch. Lucky Jake didn't fancy baseball much too. So we went to his garage and I watched him work while drinking a can of root beer.

"Light homework load today huh… I guess our dear Ms Swan here has probably finished hers?"

"As always, Mr Black here always guesses it right. I don't like doing last minute work. But you know me better than anyone else," I laughed. I really enjoy taking with Jacob. It feels so easy unlike when I'm talking to Jessica or Lauren or even Angela. Even without us speaking, I didn't feel the need for being awkward. With Jessica and gang, it felt extremely awkward when there's total quietness. Maybe that's why I like him so much, I get to be myself around him with no pretense.

Jake is really good with tools. He's helped me out a lot with my truck. I think if not for him, my truck would have probably broken down. He doesn't hate it, in fact, he's happy Charlie bought that truck off Billy's hands. It meant he didn't have to drive it. The truck was quite slow and quite tattered but I loved it.

"So how're things with Leah? I saw the two of you kissing in the hallway so I think things are getting better?"

He sighed, "I don't know. It feels like it's an on and off relationship. I don't know what's on her mind. I feel like a wall has been built and no matter how I try, I can't break it down unless she helps."

"Sometimes, life is just like that. You'll meet with such problems and you'll be a complete loss. You don't know what to do or what to say. But you still have to live it no matter how much you hate it and hope that it'll pass. But as it goes, all things will come to an end. Such things will come to an end. It's just that we don't know when. But the people around us are those who will guide us to the end point. You don't know when it'll end but we have to continue with life. Live life to the fullest and not let such things be too much of a hindrance. It'll not only hurt you but the people around you as well.

I was at a complete loss when my Mom died. No one could talk any sense into me. Not even Aunt Claire who loved me the most next to my mother. I locked myself in my room all day when I first moved into Forks. I could see that I hurt Charlie a lot. He loves me a lot though my mom always said he didn't want me. I've had thoughts of death before. But do you know what kept me going all this while?"

He shook his head. Yes, I was a wreck when I first moved in. My mother was my best friend, the one I could tell all my problems to. When she died, my whole world came crumbling down. I didn't know what to do or how to even carry on with life. Charlie's life wasn't any better either. I was in hysterics; any slight provocation could bring me to tears. So, he often brought me over to La Push. I think he thought some air from the ocean will do me some good. That's where I met Jacob and he's been a really good friend.

I took out my pendant and showed it to Jacob. "What's that? Your mom gave it to you?" Jacob asked.

"No, my mom didn't give this to me. In fact, I have no idea who gave this to me. Neither does my mom…"

"Then why did it help you go through that really bad phase of yours?"

"It's because of these words. Here see," I pointed to him, "_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre. _It means 'My heart will be yours forever'. I came into an accident about 11 years ago when I was six years old. I was holding onto this ring real tightly so this ring must be very important to me. It reminds me that maybe, just maybe, there's someone waiting for me. Someone who loves me very much."

"Hmmm, come to think of it, it was around 11 years ago that this happened. It's already so long since the accident happened and I still don't know who gave this to me. Well, come to think of it, I didn't really get into the accident when I was six, I was five going six but I was so obsessed with getting older I skipped a few months."

Jacob laughed at my childish ways. "Well, if you think about it, you're going to turn seventeen in a few months time…"

Hmmm, seventeen, it seemed like a very important age to me…

**EDWARD'S POV**

It's been eleven years and I can finally meet with my Bella again. I wonder how she's doing now…

I'm coming for you Bella…We'll fulfill the promise we made so many years ago soon……


	11. Pain

**EDWARD'S POV**

_I would say that you would be my fondest memory but you won't leave me so I can't consider you a memory.  
Edward, Edward where are you?  
__Edward, please, please don't leave me…"__  
Edward, Edward, Edward… Momo's leaving. Don't go…  
_

These words haunt me everyday. All the promises I have made to her, broken. I was selfish to want to keep her by my side, selfish to put her through all this. I didn't even say goodbye. She was crying, as if she knew I was leaving and she was begging me not to go. I wonder what happened to her after I left. What was her reaction? Was she still all alone? Did her mother's work condition improve? Did she find another _love _after so many years?

It scared me just to think about all this, it scared me that when I return to Bella, she would reject me that she had already found someone else. Though I know I am in no position to do any of this, I love her and I will fight to win her heart back. It may be selfish but can't I be selfish just this once? I love her more than anything in this world.

My family and I are now living with the Denali clan. We first went to Dartmouth. Rose and Jasper wanted to get another degree so we went. I wasn't in the right state of mind to go to school so I stayed at home with Esme and helped her with the work around the house.

Three years later, my brothers and sisters graduated again and we moved to Alaska to live with Tanya and her group. We decided to stay here for awhile; the Denali clan has been here like forever so it was okay to be here. We avoided any human interaction while we're here. The humans might get suspicious. What with so many beautiful people suddenly coming and living together.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" it was Tanya.

Tanya's a good friend of mine but she's hoping that we could be more than just friends. But I only look at her like a little sister and no more and she's quite bumped up about this. Tanya is not used to rejection. She's beautiful and everything and maybe that's why human men can't reject her. But I am not human, I'm a vampire and my thinking is quite different from many others. Even when Esme tried to put me with Rosalie, I didn't even bat an eyelid but reject her. She was quite pissed at that as Rosalie too was not used to rejection. It soon came to a time where Esme thought I would never fall in love, that I was meant to be a loner for an eternity. Well, not at least till I met Bella. It was really hysterical when I told the Denali clan. To think, I, Edward Cullen, the one who rejected Rosalie and Tanya, some of the most beautiful vampires that we know of, would fall in love with a human. And not just any human, a six year old girl! It just wasn't normal…

Tanya came to sit with me on my bed. "You know Edward; you don't have to hide what you're really feeling with me. I know these things. I know that right now, what you are doing is hiding your true feelings…"

"And what do you propose is my true feelings right now?" I asked.

"I know you are in a lot of pain right now. I don't know why, but I just know these things. I spoke with Jasper about it and he too can feel that you're just putting on a show."

She was right. I'm a total mess. Everyday, I am living in constant fear and guilt. Guilty of leaving Bella alone and making her worst fear come true. I was like a villain from a movie, the one who preys one small innocent little girls. I have been selfish to want to keep her by my side. I should have left her the minute I saved her from that mountain lion attack. However, I am also full of fear. I am living in constant fear that Bella won't forgive me. Though I'll understand why she might reject me, I still want her and only her. She's the one for me. It's just so conflicting. I want her more than anything in the world but by me wanting her, I'm putting her in so much danger. I still can't forget the pull of her blood on me. She was my _singer_, her blood sings to me.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for making all of you worry," I apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize you know. I think I will be like you or even worse if I was in your situation. Then again, I might not as I don't really know what you're going through…"

"Guilt and fear. That's what I'm feeling right now."

"You know Edward; I'll be so much healthier for you. You can be with me all day and not worry about killing me. I know the pull her blood has on you and you won't have to worry about that when you're with me. It's also more normal for you too. Esme won't have to worry about you or her anymore." Tanya was trying again. She was too good for me.

"Thank you, but you're too good for me. I know Esme is for all about you and me. But it's not that she is rejecting Bella. Esme is like a mother, not only to us, to everyone she meets. She has that motherly aura around her. Though she doesn't say anything, I know what she's thinking. Esme sees Bella as her own child and that is why she doesn't want me near Bella. Esme loves Bella a lot and she knows how dangerous it is for Bella to be around me. I'm a vampire, the number one predator in the world… Even I'm afraid I would snap and kill her. Life would really become meaningless if that were to happen. A lifetime of regrets…"

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything in this world. I want her and only her. Even if it's selfish, I want to be with her. She's the one, the one chosen for me."

"I hope I can find someone like that too one day…"

"You'll find that person, the one who can warm your heart and melt it."

"Erm, Edward, dear, your father would like to speak with you," Esme was at the door.

"Thanks Tanya," I quickly kissed her on the cheek and went to find Carlisle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You called for me?" Carlisle was at his study, reading some book.

"Ah, Edward, son, I have discussed with your mother about this and I think we can't let you be like this anymore. We have decided it's time, time for you to go find Bella again. If she still wants to be with you, if she's willing to make the change, we'll do it. We're going back to Phoenix, in two days."

"Really? Thank you so much Carlisle."

So many years have past and I get to see my Bella again. I'm coming for you Bella, very soon…

**ALICE'S POV **

So we're going back to Phoenix. Hope he's ready for some disappointment…


	12. Phoenix

**EDWARD'S POV**

We're really going back, back to Phoenix. I can finally see Bella again…

We packed everything up and decided to fly to Phoenix. Flying was a lot faster than running or driving. Tanya was quite sad that I had to leave but wished me all the best. "Bye Edward, wish you all the best. Hope you'll find your Bella soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Phoenix_

We returned back to the house we lived in before. It was amazing it was still in one peace. It was pretty dusty but we straightened up quickly. I didn't go find Bella immediately; I made sure everything was alright. My brothers wanted to go hunt after the cleaning and I decided it was good for me to go hunt too. I haven't hunted in weeks and I am getting quite thirsty. Bella's safety will be my number one priority.

After I hunted, I went to Bella's house. I can't procrastinate this anymore. I need to see her and I want to see her now. Even if she can't accept me for leaving her, I still want to see her. I was terrified to face her but I had to. I wonder what she looks like now. Is she still as clumsy as before? Has she grown to be that beautiful confident woman I once imagined her to become? I didn't know…

I arrived at Bella's house and it was empty. Maybe she's in school? I decided to try anyway. I knocked on the door but no one answered. The door was unlocked? I decided to go inside and have a look.

The house didn't look like anyone's lived in it for ages. The furniture was covered with white cloth and dust could be seen everywhere. Her mother's car was no where in view too. Bella's scent still lingered but it was so faint you could hardly detect it. What happened? Where is she? I went up to her room and it was empty. The bookshelves which used to hold all her books were empty. It was deserted. Where is she? Where?

I decided to go and look for her. Maybe her mother got a better job and they moved to a bigger house. Just then, a girl around the same age Bella will be right now walked pass the house. I decided to ask her, maybe she knows where Bella is right now.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask you something?"

_Wow, who is this yummilicious hottie? He's like so hot… Get a hold of yourself Courtney; don't wanna scare him away…_

"Sure, what do you want to know?"_ Damn, not flirty enough…_

I laughed. It's been quite long since I've actually talked to teenage girls and this girl is giving me what almost every girl gives me. Flirty looks and smiles. _OMG! He's smiling. And I thought he couldn't get any hotter!_ Her reaction is so predictable. Unlike Bella, I think her reaction is going to be completely different, not that I would know, I can't read her mind.

"I was wondering, do you know where the lady living in this house here is? Did she move or something?"

"You mean Isabella Swan?"

"Yup, that's her."

_What?! Why does he want to know about that nerd?! I'm much much much prettier than her! And so much more popular… _That thought really disturbed me, looks like Bella is still getting bullied at school.

"Well, her mom died like a few years ago so she moved away. Where exactly I have no idea. Hey, want to go grab a smoothie with me. Guys as hot as you have better time than take interests in plain janes like Bella… You can do so much better. Oh by the way, I'm Courtney." Now she really got on my nerves.

"Thanks for the invite Courtney, but I just want to find Bella. She's someone very important to me." _Argh, all the rotten luck!_

"Well, that's too bad then. Bye…"

She walked off and I was afraid to believe what she was saying. She could be lying to me, she has to be. Where had Bella gone? I ran to the cemetery and my fears were confirmed. What Courtney said was true; Bella's mother did die a few years ago. Where's Bella now?

Alice, she must know where Bella is. Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me these few days. She didn't want me to pick anything up from her mind. I ran home…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, Alice, where is she? Where is she?" I shouted. I could not keep the anxiety inside me anymore…

"Edward, what happened? I thought you went to look for Bella?" Esme was frightened by my screams. I wasn't used to doing this, I didn't scream much, I was usually quite composed but not today, I can't find her. I was having an anxiety attack.

"She's not there. Her mother died and she moved away. I have no idea where she is!"

"Please calm down, we'll find a way to find her somehow. Please just calm down."

Suddenly, I felt a sense of peace over me. Jasper was coming down with Alice and he must have sensed my anxiety. Alice must have asked him to calm me down.

"I'm alright. Thanks Jasper, Alice, you have to tell me where she is."

"I don't know. I really don't, I haven't tried looking into her future for so long. I'm no longer attuned to her Edward."

"Please, please try will you?"

_I'll try but it'll be fuzzy. _She closed her eyes and I too closed mine, hoping to see clearly what's on her mind, on the vision she's picking up.

_Rain, I see lots of rain and trees and a school. A red truck and people I have never seen before. _This must be Bella's new school. _A school sign, 'Forks High School'…_

"She's at Forks. I have to go there."

"Edward, we just moved in, you can't expect us to leave again…" Esme said.

"Then I'll go alone. Please, I have to see her again Esme."

"Alright, do what you have to do but please be safe and don't be gone too long," Esme looked like she was about to cry. I'm so sorry Esme for having to break the family apart. I hugged her and went to get my Volvo.

"We're going with you Edward." Alice and Jasper followed. I nodded and started driving to Forks.

I don't know if what Alice saw is where Bella really is, but it's my only clue and I have to try. I'll find you my Bella.

**I have decided to post up Pain I. The results were quite sad. I only got 1 vote but it's ok. Sorry I didn't post last week as I had some problems. My computers going a little crazy nowadays. **


	13. Meeting

**BELLA'S POV**

_Bella, Bella, someone is coming for you… _Mom? Mommy where are you?

I woke up crying again. This has to stop. But what was my mom implying? Who's coming for me? I miss my mom so much. Though Jacob has been able to ease some of my loneliness, there's still this huge hole in my heart that only my mom can fill.

C'mon Bella, quit your whining, you have a big day ahead of you! Jake's coming over later for dinner, apparently, there's another big game today and Billy suggested they come over instead of us going over. They thought it was extremely troublesome for me to have to carry dinner up and down. It's a nice thought. Brushed my teeth, changed and went down to have a quick breakfast and it's off to school… It was quite cloudy today though it was cloudy everyday. Today just seemed cloudier, oh my, I've been here way too long…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

First half of school went by quite quickly. I went to class, stared at by almost everyone that walks past me. It could well be my imagination but it seems like the whole world is staring at me, like I am the 'weird' girl. I have a serious problem with my self esteem.

I went to the cafeteria and quickly went to buy my food and went to my usual table. Most of the gang was still at class. Only Jake and Angela were at the table. Angela just smiled at me and looked away. I went to sit next to Jake. "Hey Bells, mind if I follow you home later after school? There's like a ton of homework I have today and I need your help. And since we're going over later tonight, why not? Charlie can go fetch my dad later after work." I was overjoyed, a whole afternoon with Jake! I was laughing on the inside.

"Sure, why don't I meet you at my truck later?"

"Thanks a billion Bells," and he flashed his Jacoby grin I loved so much. Just then, Leah and Lauren walked in and my happy moment ended…

**EDWARD'S POV**

It's been a long car ride. My family and I have lived in Forks before so we went back to live in the house we stayed at before. It was just simply amazing; the place was still in take. It really hurts to hurt Esme like this. Her whole family is being spilt up. I didn't want Alice and Jasper to follow but Alice said I'll need her help.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me about Bella sooner?"

"You saw your reaction when you couldn't find Bella back at Phoenix, what do you think it will be if I told you? You'll probably freak! I had wanted to tell you but I saw what you would do and that has kept me from telling you…"

She's hiding something else from me. I could hear it in her thoughts. She's been very careful when she's around me. What is she hiding from me, hiding until it has allowed our relationship to deteriorate so much? Alice is not an easy person to read.

After we finished tidying up the house, it was already noon. School was about to end for most schools so I decided to go to Forks High School. That's the only clue I have on Bella's whereabouts I had to give it a shot. It would be even harder to find her with all the students coming out of school and going home.

I suddenly remembered the red truck I saw in Alice's vision, it pointed to something about Bella's future, so I went to look for it and I found it at the corner of the parking lot. It was probably Bella's ride. Looks like she still doesn't like to catch anyone's attention.

The school bell rang and students of Forks High started to come out in batches. I decided to not stand next to the truck. It would catch too much attention and I can't have school girls flirting with me today. I had something to do and that is to find my Bella.

Just then, a girl with long flowing brown hair came walking to the truck. Could she be Bella? I wasn't sure. She has the same eye color and I don't think I can read her mind what with all the other student's minds come flooding into me. It has to be her. She's really grown up to be such a beautiful young woman, even better than I imagined it to be.

Just then, she tripped and all the books she was holding dropped onto the floor. She was still as clumsy as before but something dropped out from her neck. It was a necklace, no a ring tied around her neck with a chain. It was the exact one I gave to Bella eleven years ago and I managed to see the words written inside with my vampire vision. '_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre_' It's her, my Bella. I've found her at last…

**BELLA'S POV**

Second half of school went by pretty quickly. I didn't have any same periods as Jake today so the lessons just seemed to pass by like a blur… The bell rang and it signaled the end of school. I quickly went out of the school. I didn't like being stared at and went to my truck to wait for Jacob.

The rain just stopped temporarily so the floor was quite slippery… I parked my truck at a corner as it was well quite old but still fit in. I just didn't like any attention so I parked it there. No way anyone will turn and have a second glance at it.

Just when I was about to reach my truck, I slipped on a puddle of water and my books fell on the ground. Thank heavens they didn't hit the puddle or I would have to spend the whole night blow drying them. Oh, my lucky pendant fell out, better put it back. Didn't want to lose it. I bent down to get my books.

"Let me help you with that," a voice came out of nowhere.

When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life. He was pale with warm liquid gold eyes. He was smiling at me like an angel. Wow, it caught my breath away. I've seen some really good looking guys before but never one as beautiful as him.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Bella, Bella, it's me Edward. Remember me?"

Wow, how did he know my name? Who is this beautiful stranger in front of me?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

**EDWARD'S POV**

She was bewildered. Did she really forget all about me? It can't be. "It's me, Edward, Edward Cullen."

"I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are. How did you know my name? I don't think we've ever met before."

"Bella, please, please I don't want to play anymore, it's me Edward…" I begged, she couldn't have forgotten me.

"Please… I really don't know who you are. Leave me alone."

"Bella! What's wrong? Who are you?" A voice from behind called out. It was a boy and from his thoughts, his name is Jacob. Who is he?

"He bothering you Bells? Hey, she said she doesn't know who you are. Leave her alone!" he warned. The way she looked at Jacob, it was something more than just friends; she has feelings for this boy.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," and I walked away at a quick human pace.

When I was out of sight, I ran all the way home. Alice was at the doorstep waiting for me and her look was apologetic.

"You knew…" she nodded and her expression was devastating.

"I'm so sorry, I would have told you sooner but I couldn't."

"What? What happened? Why doesn't Bella remember me?" I couldn't hide the anxiety in my voice.

"Edward, when we left Bella eleven years ago, she was completely lost and panicky. She didn't know where you were so when she was looking for you, she got into an accident. She was knocked down by a truck and lost her memory. She forgot everything about us, us Cullens. Even her most precious memory of you was lost. She forgot everything."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Edward. I wanted to but I saw what would happen if I did and soI kept my mouth shut. I am really so sorry."

"It's ok, please don't say anymore." Alice nodded and went back into the house.

No wonder Alice has been distancing herself from me. It was to keep this away from me. To keep her mind away from me. It was so much to take in. Bella got hurt because of me and now my punishment is that she can no longer remember me. No, there is still hope. When there's a will, there will always be a way. I will help you remember me Bella; I won't break my promise to you.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Who was that Bella? I heard him repeating his name over and over. Looked to me like he thinks you know him." We were on my truck on the way home and Jake was driving.

"I don't Jake. I really don't know him. I'm as caught off guard as you."

I really don't know who this beautiful yet mysterious stranger is. Yet, when I look into his eyes, I see warmth and love in them and my heart just feels all warm inside. The way he looks at me feels weird. Who is this mysterious stranger?


	14. New Student

**BELLA'S POV**

Night with Jacob was great! He came over and we did our homework together. After that we went to cook. It was fun in the kitchen with Jake around. We cooked up a huge spread. Well actually I cooked, Jake didn't know how to so he stood next to me and helped me with anything I needed help with.

Charlie drove Billy over and dinner was served. The food was finished quite quickly. It was fun to cook for large crowds. Well, theoretically it wasn't a really large crowd but you get the idea. After that, Jake and I cleared the dishes while Billy and Charlie watched the game. When everything was done and the game ended, Jacob and Billy went home and I went to wash up and call it a day. But one thing that kept on bugging me this whole time was what happened this afternoon. I could not forget that gorgeous guy's face. It was not a face one could easily forget. He could be a god for all I know. And the way he made my heart feel, why was that so?

**EDWARD'S POV**

The first thing I did was to enroll myself into Forks High School. It was my only way of being able to get close to Bella. After what happened in the afternoon, I doubt she wants to see me again. I probably freaked her out.

I sent Alice and Jasper back to Phoenix. I wouldn't be going back to Esme anytime soon and I didn't want to make her even sadder by taking Alice and Jasper away. Alice didn't want to leave at first but I insisted that she go. People might get suspicious if three extremely beautiful people suddenly enrolled into Forks High without any adult living with them. I couldn't get my family to move here, it was just too troublesome and I can't be so selfish. This is my problem. I didn't want to implicate the rest of them into this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the night was mine to explore. I haven't been to Forks in a long time so I decided to go have a look. Forks didn't have much nightlife. Most of the stores were closed. I didn't have anything I wanted to do in mind so I just wandered around aimlessly through the forests. It was then I chanced upon this meadow. It looked exactly like the one I went to with Bella back at Phoenix. It was amazing, it was even more magical. I memorized the route to this little piece of heaven. Who knows, I might bring Bella here some day…

**BELLA'S POV**

_Where am I? I was in a meadow, it wasn't me, it was a younger me. Maybe five or six? I didn't know but why am I here? There's someone behind those trees. I can't see him clearly but I was clearly ecstatic that he was there. Why is that so? He started to walk away and I started crying…_

I woke up crying again…But this time, it wasn't about my mom. I have no idea why I'm crying this morning… It's weird; this is the first night I didn't dream about my mom. Oh what the heck, Bella your imagination is just so insane…

Did the usual, showered, brushed teeth etc etc. When I reached school, class was about to start so I quickly got my bag out and rushed to class. First period was Biology. I love biology, Mr Banner was an amazing teacher and I just love biology so much. It's fascinating to learn about the human body.

The car park's seems extremely cramped today. Why's everyone cluttered at one corner. Due to all the 'cluttering' I could not park my truck at the usual place… I had to squeeze through to get to the entrance of the school… Now I know why, we have a new car parked at the car park. To top it off, it was an extremely expensive silver Volvo. Maybe we're having a new student today. I remember when I first came to this school, everyone cluttered round my truck too… I didn't like the attention people give me. Sometimes, I just want to blend in and be accepted by my friends. I didn't mind not being popular.

I rushed to biology and took my seat. Mr Banner came in shortly and greeted everyone. "Okay everyone, we have a new student today so I hope you'll be nice to him. Come on in boy…"

"Hello everyone. My name is Edward Cullen."

Oh my gosh, it can't be, no it can't! I thought it was all a dream! It's that beautiful guy from yesterday. Wait, doesn't he need a place to sit? Oh right, oh dear. Please don't sit with me please don't. I don't need anymore drama in my life. The girls in the class all gasped when he smiled. It was exaggerating. He's just another pretty boy… Lauren will kill me if he comes and sit with me.

I tried to hide my face by looking down and not trying to make eye contact. Suddenly, the stool next to me was pulled out and someone came and sat on it. I'm so dead. I squinted up and I saw him. Sitting next to me! Oh dear, I'm in so much trouble… He didn't say anything; he just kept on looking at me and couldn't stop smiling…

**EDWARD'S POV**

The reaction of the class was quite expected. There's this Lauren girl who is determined to try and ask me out later. Let's see her try; I think it'll get quite interesting…

Bella was the one I was looking out for. Her reaction was not something you see everyday. She looked horrified. I really scared the hell out of her yesterday… She ducked and looked down at her toes. Probably trying to not make eye contact with me. It was quite amusing. I started smiling.  
_Oh god, he's even dreamier when he smiles.  
Why did I already have a lab partner?  
It's a crime to look so good…_

I went and sat next to Bella… She ignored me and shifted her weight slightly away from me. She probably didn't even know she did it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**BELLA'S POV**

Mr Banner started his class and it was so awkward the whole time. Everyone was staring at me like I had my clothes put on backwards…

Suddenly, Mr Banner called my name. "Okay Bella, could you tell me what the meaning of 'trend' is?"

I know this one but I just don't know how to put it into words. What is it? "Erm, it means increasing or decreasing down the group?" I whispered. Oh my gosh, this answer is horrible I can't believe I said it. I liked the subject but it doesn't mean I'm good at it…

"I'm sorry, could you repeat? I couldn't' hear your answer." He wanted me to repeat it? It's so embarrassing. I just shook my head, maybe he'll think I don't know the answer and ask someone else. I couldn't think under pressure…

"Oh c'mon, you said something just now, just say it." My cheeks were getting extremely warm; I looked down and kept on shaking my head. The whole class was laughing at me now. My blush got deeper.

"She said pattern sir," Edward answered.

"Well, that's correct now Bella, no need to feel embarrassed to give me an answer next time k."

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Thanks," she whispered and gave me a small smile. She shifted her weight back to normal. She feels more comfortable with me now.

I smiled back and she started smiling too. That's my Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

He's not a bad person. I can see it, he helped me. Nobody ever did that for me before, they'd rather see my get mocked at and laughed at.

**Here's the end.  
P.S.  
This happened to me in school today. The one where Bella get seriously embarrassed. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have an Edward to protect me so I was laughed at real hard by the class. So embarrassing! **


	15. Lunch

**EDWARD'S POV**

It really has been such a long time. Eleven years, Bella has changed so much yet I remain like this forever, frozen in time. Sometimes I wonder will it be right to change her. She could probably do much better if I didn't. But I want her, so badly; it makes me do the most selfish thing in the world. That would be to take her humanity away from her. Would she want this? She can't remember me anymore… But even so, I can't be without her. My whole existence meant nothing for the past eleven years. I needed her like how a human needs oxygen to live. She was the reason for my pathetic little existence.

Mr Banner was caring on with his lesson which I couldn't be bothered to listen to. I've learnt all these before. I just can't take my mind off Bella. I can't just keep on staring at her, that'll probably freak her out even more… She's starting to warm up to me and that's a good sign.

"Now, let's see how much you guys have learnt with a little pop quiz," Mr Banner announced before taking out a stack of paper. Everyone in the class started whining and complaining, typical reaction… Even Bella looked tired; Mr Banner was teaching a difficult topic. I had trouble with this chapter too when I learnt it the first time.

The test began and I finished it in less than half the time. It's easy if your memory of the subject is forever frozen in your mind. That's one thing about vampires, we can't forget, everything we learn is forever frozen in our minds. Sure it does help for things like tests; you don't need to mug like all the others. You just need to read it once and it forever sticks on you. Like a photographic memory. However, it's not all good, you remember all the bad things that you want to forget as well. One would be the pain of the transformation. That will never leave you. There's no way to prevent the pain. Carlisle has tried with Emmet but it was to no avail. I'll have to put Bella through it if I want to change her. Another memory which I'd rather not have would be the memory when I left her, crying, begging me to stay subconsciously. The months and years of the pain I went through cannot be erased. That cold hard memory…

"_Can I just see her for one last time? Please…" I begged._

"_You can. But she mustn't see you and you can't talk to her." Alice explained._

_I nodded and ran to Bella's house. She was crying. Why was she crying in her sleep? "Edward, Edward, Edward… Momo's leaving. Don't go…" I went to brush a strand of hair away from her forehead._

_If I could have cried I would. Goodbye Bella. I'll be back for you, I promise… _

_Goodbye for now… _

_It took so much to just push me to even leave the house. My feet were tightly stuck to the ground as if it was nailed. Jasper and Emmet had to be there to drag me. Bella was begging for me to stay. Why didn't I run away that time when she was in the forest? I'm putting so much more pain on her now… I'm the worse than a monster, worse than any vampire, even those sadistic ones. The pain I will inflict on her will never go away._

"_Edward, we have to go. It's too dangerous," Carlisle came and patted my shoulders._

"_I know, b…but she's terrified to be alone. I can't do this to her. I've seen it myself once when she thought I left her. She cried so much."_

"_It's what you have to do, for us, for her, for you. Sometimes in life, you have to make sacrifices. We've discussed this. She's just too young Edward, she can't make the change. The Volturi will kill her. It's the only way to protect her. If you really do love her, you'll do this for her."_

From the corner of my eye, I went to look at Bella. She seemed quite relaxed, a little smug. Test must be quite easy. I was thinking of helping her if she was having difficulty. That's good. But I was also a little disappointed. Not that I didn't want her to do well, I wanted to have another chance to talk to her. I sound do desperate… Well, time can do this to a person. I haven't seen her for eleven years and I missed her like crazy.

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh man, a pop quiz? I hate pop quizzes but the questions are easy enough. I read through this chapter last night so some of it is still in my memory. Hopefully, it can help me do well. Mr Banner's tests are easy to pass but extremely difficult to get an A.

I received my paper and flipped through the questions. What a stroke of luck! Most of what I remember is on the quiz! Like oh my gosh. Lucky me. I flipped to the first page and managed to finish the paper quite quickly. Oh, Edward's already finished his paper. Must be a smart kid. Figures, like from those movies, the good looking kid is usually super rich and smart. Thought those kind of people only exist in the movies, guess I was wrong.

I turned to have a quick glance at him and once again, he's staring at me. It's kinda creepy. Did I wear my shirt on the wrong side? Or did I have a huge pimple on my forehead?

"Okay class, time's up. Stop writing," Mr Banner scared me.

After he collected the papers, the lunch bell rang and it was time for lunch. Hooray to lunch… Sigh, at least I can get to see Jacob. I sound so pathetic, I have a huge crush on him and I'm not doing anything. He won't like me anyway; he's like totally in love with Leah.

Just then, Lauren came over to my table. Must be dying to ask Edward to lunch.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella didn't seem too enthusiastic about lunch.

"Erm, so er Edward, since you don't have anyone to sit with during lunch, why don't you come and sit at my table with me?" Lauren came up and asked. Didn't even know she was there, my attention was on Bella and Lauren didn't seem too happy about it.

_Seriously, what does he see in this girl? She's plain and seriously not very pretty. The only thing good about her is her grades. But no matter what, I am still the hottest, cutest and prettiest girl in school. After all, she's already has this seriously pathetic crush on that Jacob. Hah. The day he falls for her is when the sky falls. Dream on Isabella._

Lauren wasn't a very nice person. "Yeah, why don't you join us?" Bella interrupted. I was going to reject Lauren but now Bella asked I couldn't refuse. I looked at Bella and smiled and nodded. Lauren bit her lip and clenched her fist.

The cafeteria was already quite crowded when we got there. I joined in the queue. I couldn't give up my human charade if I wanted to be close to Bella. I took an apple and a can of coke and followed Bella to her lunch table.

Just then, we saw Jacob and Leah making out at the corner of the cafeteria. Okay, this was kinda awkward. Why were they kissing right in front of everyone in the cafeteria? Probably Leah's idea. She seemed like someone who really loved the attention… I saw Bella gasp and bit her lip. I could smell blood but I wasn't thirsty.

She turned and walked to the table at the far end of the cafeteria. I followed, ignoring Lauren's calls to follow her.

"You okay?" I placed my tray on the table before sitting next to Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh who am I kidding? I am not okay…" she started crying and it hurt to see her like this.

I placed my hand on hers and she did not flinch from the cold.

"I mean it's not what I wanted to be totally in love with him. I keep telling myself he won't ever love me but every time I see him smile at me or hear his voice, my heart just betrays me. I hate myself for this. Why does he have to be so nice to me? Why does he have to make me so happy? Why can't he just be mean to me? He's too good for me."

I didn't know what to say but just be there for her. Bella, I won't hurt you like how he did. I promise you, I'll win your heart.

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe I told him so much. But his presence was so comforting I just could not control it but pour out all my emotions. Edward…

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. My exams are finally over and I'm free~ :p **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for portraying Edward and Bella to be a little desperate. I try to put in my own experiences in this story and well, my love life is NIL. I have had crushes on guys before but it never went beyond that. To me, love is something real painful. I'm really sorry if I offend any of you but the recent one only led to heartache.**

**In the environment I am in, you don't just go ask people out on dates. And you're terrified of letting others know who you like. This usually leads to gossip and teasing. Friendships are usually destroyed in the process… No one's ever liked me before so some parts are from what I read from books. But what's written is fantasy, the world is not perfect.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter and I'll try to post the next chapter real soon~**


	16. Conversation

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Sorry you had to see that, I don't usually cry in front of people but you just make me so comfortable, like I've known you for ages."

"It's okay, I'm glad you feel comfortable around me." It was more than okay, it was wonderful news. The Bella that I knew so long ago was still there, somewhere. Though she's changed so much, she's still Bella and she'll always be Bella. I really need the old Bella back…

**BELLA'S POV**

He's smile was so breathtaking. He was like an angel that mom sent down from heaven to me. Thanks mom. But when he touched me, his hold was so cold. But it was not an uncomfortable cold like when you touch ice, it was comfortable, something I've felt before. His hands were like smooth marble and call me crazy but I think it sparkled a little just now under the light. It's like I've seen that sparkle before. What's going on? He's not a stranger, I've met him before… I clutched onto the ring hidden underneath my blouse and next to my heart unknowingly. Who are you?

Anyway, I sat with Edward throughout lunch and he did not once touch his food. Neither did I, I wasn't hungry after what I saw… We chatted most of the time. It was really easy to talk to him. He was really easy to talk to. Learnt a lot about him. Apparently, before he came to Forks, he was living in Phoenix with his family but came down to live in Forks alone as he had some issues he had to take care of. He wouldn't say what they were and I didn't want to pry. He had four siblings, two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. I've heard these names before.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella seemed truly interested about what I had to say about my family. Maybe when I talked about them, it sparked something in her memory.

Just then, Jacob walked by…

_Why is he sitting with her? Who's this guy, I've seen him before… Let me think… OH! He's the guy I saw with Bella at the parking lot yesterday! Is he harassing Bella? Better go check._

Jacob does care for Bella. It's just that he doesn't want to admit it. Looks like I have a tougher rival than I thought. Worst of, he already has her heart. I need to take that away from him. But he doesn't know he loves her yet. He's too deeply infatuated by that Leah girl.

"Hey! Why are you with her? Bells, he bothering you?"

"Jake, he's not bothering me. Why don't you go back to your Leah…" Bella seemed a little annoyed.

Jacob was quite shocked at Bella's reaction. _She's never spoken to me like that before. Why does it hurt so much? _He walked back to Leah, not understanding that he is actually in love with Bella. He doesn't understand. That Leah's hold on him is strong.

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh now he worries. He's not worried about me seeing Leah's chewing on his face. Oh Bella, wake up! You're not his girlfriend. She is! LEAH CLEARWATER IS HIS GIRLFRIEND! My head was screaming at me to get a grip. I started pulling my hair.

Why? Why! Why do you have to be so nice to me? Can't you see that what you're doing is only making it hurt even more? Why can't you just be a normal guy and reject me straight out. I don't want to wait for you anymore but my heart just won't let go…

"Bella, Bella! You ok?" Edward looked shocked. I was pulling my hair so tightly that it was screaming for me to let go. I had pulled out a hand full of hair…

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Stress," I held on tightly onto the ring. There's someone else, the one who gave me the ring is the one.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella really likes Jacob. But I won't give up on her. She seems to be holding onto the ring I gave her eleven years ago. She must know it's something important. She just doesn't remember.

"Bella, if you don't mind telling me. Can you tell me why you like Jacob so much?"

"That obvious huh? Even the new kid knows…"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way."

"Oh it's nothing. Well, why I like Jacob… Never really thought about it. I just fell for him. He was there for me when I first moved here. First friend and he's been like so nice to me. He never complained or anything when I whined about my problems over and over again. He's the first person in my life that really treated me well and I know will never betray me or anything. When I'm with him, I don't need to hide anything from him; I can be me, Bella. No pretences."

Jacob has filled a huge void in Bella when her mom died. He patched her up and it left a scar, something that could never be removed.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward is really easy to talk to. The rest of the lessons were without him. But I had a period of Trig with Jessica. It was a period of her endless babble. Didn't concentrate much, was thinking of the conversation with Edward the whole time. He looked so interested in everything I had to say.

After school, Jacob came over to my place. We had a literature project and we were paired up.

"Bella, who was that guy that you were with during lunch? Isn't he the one who really scared you yesterday? Why weren't you with us for lunch today?"

I totally forgot about the incident yesterday. "Oh, he's Edward. He's new. Pretty nice guy. Easy to talk to. I didn't join you guys for lunch was coz I saw you chewing on Leah's face and I didn't want to ruin the romantic moment for you guys…"

Jacob wanted to retort but he had nothing to say. He just leaned back onto the seat and kept quiet the rest of the way to my house. We quickly finished the project. It was really quiet. Something's troubling Jacob but I didn't want to ask. It was so awkward. He didn't bother to stay for dinner and there was no game today so Billy wasn't going to come over.

**JACOB'S POV**

Like what's wrong with you man? Just talk to her, tell her it was all Leah's idea to make out right in front of the cafeteria! Why am I so bothered about Bella seeing that? And why the hell am I so damn pissed off about her sitting with that new kid Edward?

I know that Bella has this huge crush on me and the scene at the cafeteria probably broke her heart but I just see her as a best friend right? She's like real easy to talk to and she really gives me amazing advice. Sure she looked like a zombie when she first came but that's cause her mom died. I think my sisters were in worse shape when mom died. Bella did try to act normal but my sisters just locked themselves up and acted like the entire world owed them or something. I didn't really feel anything when mom died, I was so young then. All Dad told me was that mom went to a better place and I was happy for her.

I didn't bother staying for dinner. I needed to cook for Billy though I know he much prefer dinner made by Bella but I needed time alone. I'm confused… Plus Leah always gets pissed when I spend time with Bella…

**BELLA'S POV**

Jake didn't seem very happy; hope I didn't say anything wrong to him. But I wasn't so bothered about it and I didn't really care. I kept on thinking about Edward. There was something different about him. His eyes, it felt so warm, so familiar, I've never seen such eyes before. Who is he? Maybe he really is an _angel_ sent down from heaven.

That night, I dreamt I was in the forest, dancing and laughing. I couldn't make out the face of the person I was dancing with. Then, I was transported to another place, it was so dark and suddenly, I saw Edward's face. He was smiling at me and took out his hand to take mine. I reached out for it without thinking and went into his arms.

"Sleep tight my love," he whispered into my ear and I smiled.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I went to hunt; the burning in my throat was coming back. When I had finished, it was already one in the morning and I wanted to see Bella so badly. So, I ran back to her house. I quietly climbed up the window into her room and saw her sleeping. I went up to her and kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Sleep tight my love." I saw her smile and I quickly climbed out of her room and into the forest and back home…

**Hey there, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am having a real bad case of writer's block but I'll try to update soon. I'll write bits everyday and I'll try to include more character's point of views so you can see what's going on inside their heads. (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Protect

**BELLA'S POV**

Okay, that dream seriously freaked me out. I barely know Edward, how can I be in love with him? Besides, the one I love is Jacob. Must be thinking too much. Yawn, time for school…

* * *

_1 month later_

Everything changed when Edward joined the school. People started noticing me, well, him. He's just always with me and him being so striking, it was bound to attract tons of admirers. Forks High just doesn't have any pretty boys but Edward was just way more way more beautiful than any guy I've ever seen.

He seems to only have eyes for me though. Not trying to brag or anything but he just wouldn't leave me alone. It's kinda annoying at times but I kinda like the attention, I'm finally not invisible. Even if it is only one person, it's ok. I'm no longer just a shadow that lingers around the corridors in between periods. No girl in the school has ever been able to ask him out, he'll always find a way out of it. He's good.

My friendship with Jacob was still as strong as ever. The little 'fight' we had when Edward came was just a huge misunderstanding. We both apologized to each other and everything was okay again (much to Leah's dismay, she didn't like Jacob hanging out with me).

Anyway, today's Saturday and I finished my homework yesterday. There wasn't much homework anyway and Charlie was working so I was all alone at home. I finished the cleaning before lunch so I had the whole afternoon to myself. Didn't want to spend it reading books as it'll remind me of mom. Another strange thing that happened, ever since Edward came, I haven't dreamt about my mom. Plus, I don't wake up crying like a baby every morning anymore.

I decided to do something I haven't done in a really long time. Explore. I used to do that a lot when I was a little girl as mom was never at home. I have no idea why I loved it so much then, it was like something or someone was waiting for me in the woods. But I stopped after the accident, didn't want mom to worry. Anyway, Forks was a place rich of greenery and lots of unknown places to discover. Rather than stay at home and mope around all day, might as well go out for some fresh air. Plus, the clouds were clearing a little so it won't rain.

I took my jacket and went out to the forest path and started hiking. Charlie bought a house near the forest so it wasn't so close to town. It was quiet and all but sometimes, it can be quite creepy when you're all alone at home.

**EDWARD'S POV**

The past month had gone by great. I was able to be with Bella most of the time. Except when outside school or when the sunlight was strong. Those days were the worse, I had to stay and hide at home all day till night time. It wasn't that bad before as I had my family with me but I'm all alone now so it can get kind of boring. I start to think of bad things when I'm alone. So, I try to distract myself by composing melodies on the piano or call up Alice or Esme to chat. Carlisle was mostly at work so he wasn't around. Emmet and Jasper were not my number ones when I want to call someone. As for Rose, she's just not the best person. Yes she loves Bella to the core but the thought I would change her to be like us disgusts her. She's been hounding me all these years to reconsider but I was not so easily swayed.

The sun was going to be pretty strong today so there's no way I can go out of town. And I can't possibly go find Bella on a weekend. It'd probably freak her out and I can't bring her anywhere. Hmmm, where can I go?

Ah, why not go explore the forest? I remember that beautiful meadow I found that looked like the one I brought Bella to, our meadow. I think I should be able to find it again. Maybe I can bring Bella there someday and it might help her remember something. After all, it is the place we went to the most when I was with her. Many special things happened there like me giving her the ring and her telling me about Momo.

The forest in Forks was so vast, so open. I didn't need to hide from the sunlight or anything as humans don't usually travel so deep into the forest. It was dangerous as wild animals like mountain lions lurk around these woods. It was a nice place to hunt but I wasn't thirsty.

Out of the blue, I heard a frantic heartbeat. I could smell the sweet scent of a human's blood in the air and it was more potent than anything and made me want it more than anything. But only Bella's blood could do that to me. Don't tell me she's in the woods. What's she doing? I smelt another scent near her; it was a mountain lion's. Bella could be in danger! I went to check it out. Please, be safe.

**BELLA'S POV**

I didn't know where I was going. I kept moving forward and I think I'm probably walking in circles. Everything seemed the same. It was nice to have some sun on my face though.

I suddenly arrived at a pond and I could see Elk along the river bend drinking. Okay, I must have walked deeper into the forest than I thought. This was dangerous, when there's prey, there'll always be a hunter. I wanted to turn but I suddenly felt a warm breath behind me. My heart started pounding against my chest. I slowly turned around and saw that all the elk had ran away and that there was a huge beast behind me. Oh my god. What do I do? I'm going to die, there's no way I can out run a mountain lion. Not even without my two left feet. It ran on fours but I only ran on twos. There's no way. I searched around for something to distract it but there was nothing.

My instincts told me to run, even if I couldn't out run it, I had to try. I started running the fastest pace I could and the mountain lion too followed. I can't outrun it. Oh mom, please help me. What do I do? Just then, I tripped and fell on the ground. The beast too stopped and prepared to pounce and devour me. I froze. I couldn't do anything. _"Mommy! Mommy, where are you?" _What was that? That was my voice.

Suddenly, a shadow leaped in front of me and the beast. I couldn't make out its shape as first from all the tears in my eyes but it soon looked like Edward. He was fighting the mountain lion and he was winning. Not a scratch, nothing, he was completely unharmed. How is that so? What's going on?

**EDWARD'S POV**

It was really Bella. I had to go save her, but if I do, she'll want to know how I did it. She'll find out what I really am. I don't know if her reaction will be the same as before when she was younger. When she was younger, she didn't really understand what death meant, how was she to know? She was so young. But she's older now, she's more mature and she's seen death before. Normal people would reject me with every fiber of their being. Can I take such a risk and lose her?

I have to. Life would be even more meaningless if she died. How could I even think like that? Without a second thought, I pounced in front of Bella and the mountain lion and pinned it to the ground. It kept screaming and clawing at me but it can't hurt me even if he tried. I killed it in the quickest way possible but I didn't drink its blood. I wasn't thirsty. Behind, I could hear Bella's heavy breathing and I know she's watching me in awe and maybe even in disgust as I fought the beast. I must look like a real monster in front of her. It'll never be the same again. But I just had to protect her; she's the only reason for me to live.

I threw the lion's carcass aside and turned to look at Bella. Her whole face turned white, she was trembling. I didn't know what to do, I just slowly walked backwards with my hands up to show that I meant her no harm.

"Why are you walking away? Don't go." I gasped. She wasn't afraid of me?

**BELLA'S POV**

Why is he leaving? I know he's dangerous and my instincts are telling me to run, but deep down, I know he's not. I don't understand why I feel so but he won't hurt me. I slowly stood up and walked to him. He didn't move at all and I went and took his hand.

"Who are you?"

**Here's the end of this chapter. I didn't want to make it so long but I'll get started on the next chapter right away. Okay, she I've got a crazy idea, so here goes…**

**I want to thank those who have been following this story all this while. So I'm thinking of having a little contest. The 150****th**** reviewer will get an early preview of one of the future chapters. I've written this long ago. I am not trying to make you review and if you think it's a dumb idea, it's ok. (: This chapter will be up eventually. I will still continue writing and I am not asking for anything. **

**So here are the rules:  
1. You need to give a signed review as I will be sending the 150****th**** reviewer the chapter through their fanfic account. If the 150****th**** review is by an anonymous person, then the next signed review will get the chapter.  
2. No spam please, I'll only count it as one review. Spam is not nice.**

**Anyway, I'm not asking for anything. This is just another of my crazy ideas and I really want to thank you guys for following me so far.**


	18. Meadow

**BELLA'S POV**

"Are you hurt?" I stroked his right cheek. It was so icy. I was worried; he was just standing there and not moving. He looked so pale I'm afraid he's suffering from internal bleeding.

"Edward, please, I beg you, say something, anything. You're making me worry. Are you hurt in anyway? Please say something, you don't need to hide it. I won't laugh at you." My voice sounded choky from the huge lump in my throat. I swear I'll kill myself if anything was wrong with him.

"Be…be…Bella, you're not afraid? You're not afraid of what you just saw?" His voice was filled with shock. I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. Even under the cotton, his skin was icy cold.

"I'm not. I don't know why, but I'm not, I'm not afraid of you." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was confused but also happy. He rested his head on my shoulder and I didn't dare move. I just placed my hand on his back to comfort him; he looked like he was in so much pain. Not physically, but mentally. That lion didn't even leave a scratch on him.

"I was so afraid, that you, Bella Swan, of all the six billion people in this world would reject me with every fiber of your body for what I am. But here you are, comforting me and telling me that you're not afraid of me. Even after what you saw what I did to that beast. How is that so?" He coughed a laugh.

"You protected me. Why should I be afraid of you? But can you tell me how you did it? Please. I need to know the truth." I wanted to know. There was more to him that meets the eye.

"Perhaps a safer location?" He looked up and I nodded.

The next thing he did really frightened me. He carried me up and slung me behind his back and started running. He was running so fast that I could feel the sting of the wind brushing against my face. I grabbed onto his neck so tightly that it would strangle a normal person to death but he seemed perfectly at ease.

He brought me to a meadow. It wasn't a very big place but it seemed familiar like I've been here before. I slowly climbed down from his back and went out of the shade to have a closer look at the meadow. It was beautiful, there were wild flowers growing everywhere.

_I saw a little girl running to this exact same place, I couldn't make out her face, and it was blurred. Her giggles filled the air and then, she turned._ Unknowingly, I too turned and saw that Edward was still under the shade. He had unbuttoned his shirt and he looked reluctant to come into the sunlight. I took slow steps toward him and he too slowly came out of the shade.

I gasped. Edward under the sunlight was something words could not describe nor do it justice. He was sparkling, like those tiffany diamonds you see on display. It was beautiful.

"This is what I am Bella." I moved up to touch his bare chest. It was smooth like marble but it was sparkling.

"You're beautiful."

**EDWARD'S POV**

I'm beautiful? She still thinks I'm beautiful? Even if she has lost her memories, she hasn't changed one bit.

"Edward, what are you? I'm confused. You're not human, you're something else. Something special."

"Bella, I'm a vampire." I slowly looked at her, to see the disgusted look on her face but yet again, she surprised me. She was perfectly at ease.

"Bella, aren't you afraid of me? I'm a vampire. I drink blood. Well, I try sustaining myself with animal blood but I was created to drink human blood. I'm a predator and you're blood is really tempting. Your blood has such a strong pull on me."

She took my hand and smiled. She wasn't afraid. "I don't know why, but you won't hurt me." She smiled even wider. It was the same as eleven years ago.

"_Bella, you're not afraid of me?" I questioned._

"_Why should I be? You're so pretty." she grinned at me. _

_We both sat down on the grass. "Bella, I am a vampire. I can kill you."_

"_Edward's a vampire? Like those on Dracula stories that Mommy reads to me? Sleeping in coffins, drinking blood and terrified of garlic and crosses? Burned by the sun? But you're not hurt by the sun" she was puzzled._

"_I don't need to sleep Bella. I'm not afraid of garlic and crosses and I will not be burnt by the sun. But I do drink blood Bella. My family tries to not drink human blood. We live on animal blood. But you Bella, you're blood is extremely appealing to me."_

"So is it very dangerous for me to be friends with you?"

"_Yes, it is Bella. I can kill you, you know."_

"_You won't hurt me," she replied with a huge grin._

"_How are you so sure with that? Even if I'm not sure when I will snap," I looked shocked and puzzled._

"_I don't know. But I know you won't hurt me."_

"I just always kinda knew that you're special." She stroked my cheek.

**BELLA'S POV**

So, he's a vampire and my blood is more potent to him than anything. He wants to drink my blood so badly but I know he won't hurt me. I don't know why nor do I understand it but Edward's not dangerous. He can't kill me even if he was forced to.

Without warning. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. I wanted to push him away but he held me even closer.

"I'm sorry. But can you just let me hold you for awhile? I've missed you so much." He missed me? That means I've met him before. I didn't want to ask. He sounded like he was crying, like he's in so much pain.

I didn't know what happened but my arms started to wrap themselves around his waist and my head fell onto his shoulder. I didn't know why but my heart clenched and I held onto him even tighter. My eyes started to tear up and I started crying.

"_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre." _He whispered into my ear before kissing my hair. Those words, I've them before. _My heart will be yours forever…_

* * *

It was twilight and Edward ran me home. We spent a lot of time in the meadow and Edward explained to me everything about vampires. It was so interesting that I completely lost track of time.

I still could not get used to the running. It was really scary, kept thinking he was going to crash into a tree or something. But he didn't…

"Thank you Bella." That was the last thing he said before he ran back into the forest and back home.

Oh my gosh! Charlie! I completely forgot about him! The cruiser was parked outside which meant he's home and I haven't fixed dinner. He must be starving. I quickly ran in to start cooking but when I entered the house, I smelt the warm smell of pepperoni. Charlie ordered pizza.

"See that you're back." He was eating a slice of pizza over at the TV watching a game I guess.

"Sorry, was kind of distracted and I completely forgot the time."

"Nah, it's ok. You shouldn't bother yourself so much about me, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. You should go and play like what regular teenagers do and not worry about feeding your dad. By the way, Jake called. Said he been trying to get you all day. Think you'd better call him."

"Will do…"

Oh my, Jacob's been trying to call me all day? I wonder what happened.

I dialed Jake's number and he picked it up at the third ring. "Hello?" My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jake, just calling to ask why you tried to get me all day."

"Oh, oh Bella! It's nothing. Just called in the morning to ask you if you wanted to come and hang with me at the garage but when no one answered, I got worried."

"Oh. Sorry bout that. Went hiking today you see, with Edward."

"I see, anyway, thanks for calling back. I can sleep better tonight. Byes."

"Byes." Jacob was worried about me.

**JACOB'S POV**

So she's been with Cullen all day huh. Man, why am I so pissed about it? I mean, she can hang with anyone she wants. But I was quite disappointed, thought I could have fun with her today with the light homework load. Plus, Leah was busy… Oh c'mon man. Wake up. She doesn't belong to you.

**BELLA'S POV**

I went to wash up and went to bed. It had been a big day. I took out the ring and looked at it. _Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre_. These were the exact words Edward whispered to me today at the meadow.

There's one thing I am quite positive about and that is that Edward is a vampire. But what are these feelings within me. I don't understand it. Could I be falling in love with him? Than what about Jacob?

**Hmmm, just 5 more reviews to go. Anyway, don't be too upset if you don't get the chapter. It's quite raw so it's full of mistakes. Plus, there are some areas that don't tally with the current story. I change my idea here and there you see. For example, my idea at first never included Jacob. But I just wanted to have him in the story so I added him. Another would be that I initially planned to move all the Cullens to Forks but changed my mind after that. So the chapter the winner will get is an unedited version but it has the main idea of what I want that chapter to be. So good luck!!! (:**


	19. Jealousy

**EDWARD'S POV**

"I'm telling you Alice, she's not the least bit afraid. Not one bit. Isn't she just amazing?" I couldn't hide the joy in my voice. Alice was getting kind of annoyed by my endless blabbering.

"Yeah yeah yeah… C'mon Edward, you've been repeating that for the past hour! I want to know when I can see her again. Everyone's dying to see how much she's changed. Even Rose wants to know!"

I chuckled; Alice was just like a child in her own little way. "But Alice, it would be weird if all the Cullens just suddenly come to Forks. It would attract just too much attention and we need a reason for the sudden appearance. I already attract enough attention on my own."

"Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! I remember! September 13 is coming right? Bella's birthday is coming! We can throw her the most fabulous birthday party any seventeen year old can ever dream of! What do you say Edward? Please please please."

"You make it sound like she's getting married to me. Alice, she only found out what I am. I didn't get her hand in marriage or anything."

"Oh please. The only thing you haven't done is get that ring you gave her on her finger… Don't ask me, I'm not going to see what happens. It all depends on you brother. Oh, got to go. I'm going hunting with Jasper. We'll all be in Forks on the 11th. Bye and I miss you so much. Muuuacks!"

"Bye, looking forward to seeing you guys again." Alice put down the phone and I can hear that annoying beeping sound. I chuckled; Alice is going to throw Bella one of her outrageous party huh. I wonder how Bella will react to that. I'm honestly curious. She always does know how to surprise me.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Mmmmmmm… Nothing like a good nights sleep. It was Monday again which meant school. School seemed extremely welcoming today even though I have to spend time looking at Lauren and Jessica give me death glares. I spent the whole of yesterday thinking about the afternoon with Edward at the meadow. It still couldn't stick in my head that he's a vampire. It does make sense in a way but it was still weird. Plus, another thing that I didn't understand is that why I felt so empty without him around? Okay, thinking way too much into the situation…

Did the usual, washed up and ate my breakfast. I was getting used to living here. It's been awhile now, even if the house only had one bathroom, Charlie was always gone when I woke up. I just miss waking up and seeing mom's smile. I miss her so much. My eyes started to tear up but before another 'episode' could happen, I heard someone knocking at the door. Who could it be so early in the morning? Can't possibly be the mailman.

I went to open the door and was shocked to see Edward at the door. "Oh, Edward, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to ride to school with me today." He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks feeling an uncomfortable warm.

"Yeah, sure but I haven't finished washing the dishes, why don't you come in and take a seat while I finish up?"

"Sure."

* * *

I was welcomed to the school by gasps and stares. Everyone was staring at me when Edward came and opened the door for me. It was so embarrassing. I don't like being too invincible but sometimes being too invincible has its perks too.

"You know everyone's staring." I whispered and looked down; hoping not to make any eye contact with Lauren and Jessica.

A small chuckle escaped Edward's lips. "Seriously, what's so funny?"

"Lauren and Jessica. You know you being with me is really pissing them off? Plus, me whispering into your ear like this is really getting them angry." I slapped him lightly at his arm at his mock humor.

"Hey, that hurt you know…"

"Yeah right, the only thing that's hurt is my hand," I showed him my hand and rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

"Wait, how'd you know that? You read their mind? Wait, you can read minds?"

"Yeah, it's my gift. Sorry I forgot to tell you, it just slipped my mind. I can read everyone's mind except yours." So Edward had another talent, he can read minds except for mine. It seems like I'm learning so much about him every single day. He took my hand and pulled me into the school. I caught Lauren and Jessica grinding their teeth from the corner of my eye and I was a little pleased about this.

When we walked into the classroom for biology, Mr Banner was already there. "Ah, young love… So sweet, so sweet." I didn't notice I was still holding onto Edward's hand. I quickly went out of it and blushed a deep red and quickly walked to my seat, hoping to avoid the unwanted glares. Edward just chuckled and followed me to our seat.

The rest of Biology went by as per normal. I had difficulty understanding what Mr Banner was saying so Edward suggested I go to his house today and he could tutor me. I was kinda excited; I'm going to Edward Cullen's house.

The bell for next period rang and I was quite shocked. Class was over? Time for literature. "So I'll pick you up after school?"

"Yeah. You drove me today remember? I don't have any mode of transportation unless you want me to walk to your house?" I opened my eyes huge and put my hand over my mouth to show mock humor. He smiled. "Meet you by your car?" I asked.

"Sure, have fun at lit and see you during lunch."

"Will do." Edward chuckled, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Lauren."

"Stop that! It's not nice you know, to read people's minds."

Edward walked with me to lit before going to his own class. Jake was already there and he looked a little glum, wonder what happened? Should be Leah again. Don't understand why he's still with her if she makes him so upset all the time.

"S'up Jake. Why the long face?" He didn't seem to be listening to me so I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, Bella. Din see you walking in, was thinking about something. Sorry bout that." Jacob was smiling again. Wonder what he was thinking about?

**JACOB'S POV**

Monday's here, I can finally go to school. Weekends are great but this weekend seemed like it dragged on for eons. Spent the weekend alone. Leah was busy with some family matters and Bella went hiking with Cullen. Couldn't ask her out on Sunday, had to help Billy with some stuff down at the reservation. The weekend just went by like a cold cold breeze…

I overslept today so I was almost late for school but I made it just in time. Weird, wonder where Bella's truck is? She's usually always on time. Could she be sick or just decided to skip today? Felt kinda disappointed at this thought, didn't see her for two days now and I really miss her. More than usual which is really weird? She's just a friend.

"Hey Jakey," Leah called out. Aww man! I hate that nickname, especially when she says it out loud in front of the whole world…

"Told you not to call me that already." I mumbled.

"Aww, is lil Jakey sad?" Sigh, she just wouldn't listen. I scanned the whole parking lot hoping to find Bella's truck. It wasn't in her usual parking spot right at the corner of the school. "If you're looking for Swan's truck, good luck. She came to school with Cullen today. Damn, she can be so bitchy at times. Hogging Edward Cullen all to herself." So she came with Cullen to school today huh.

I saw them holding hands and walking down the hallway to their class. I clenched my fist involuntarily. They looked so happy and for a split second, I saw myself taking over Cullen's place and holding Bella's hand and laughing and smiling as we walk to our class. "Jakey? Jake! Jacob! Earth to Jacob! You okay? We're going to be late for class!" Leah said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my trance and took Leah's hand and walked to calculus.

* * *

Calculus went by in the blink of an eye. Next period, lit; lesson with Bella and no Cullen. I was surprisingly happy and excited about this. I quickly jumped out of my seat and went to the classroom before Leah could finish packing her stuff. "I'll see you later at lunch," that sounded a little too cheery. Leah just smiled and I kissed her on her cheek before going to class.

I was the first one there, even the teacher wasn't there. I quickly went to take a seat at the usual place Bella and I sat at. I haven't talked to her for a long time, well only three days but she's like my best friend and talking to her is easy.

Just then, I saw Edward with her. They were laughing and talking again. Could they be dating? My fist suddenly clenched again. Jeez man, why are you getting so worked up? "S'up Jake. Why the long face?" Her hand was suddenly waving in front of my face.

"Oh, Bella. Din see you walking in, was thinking about something. Sorry bout that." I saw Bella smile and all the anger was erased. I smiled back at her. Bella's smile makes everything better. It's weird if you really think about it, I'm happier when I'm with her than when I'm with Leah.

She came and sat next to me. "So, you and Cullen huh? The two of you dating?"

"Dating? Oh no. I think you've gotten the wrong idea Jake. He's just a really good friend. Besides, I already like someone else," she looked down and started playing with her fingers.

Someone else? Oh right, that's me. I felt oddly happy at that.

Mrs Hart walked into the classroom with a new textbook in her hand. Must be having a new student today. It was her tradition to make all new students introduce themselves regardless whether it was first period or last period or whatsoever. The new student walked in and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Sam Uley. I used to go to school at the Quileute reservation but decided to transfer to Forks High. Pleasure to meet you all."

Sam… Sam. Ah! I heard he was transferring to our school but I completely forgot about it. Leah and I used to go to school at the reservation too but decided to transfer here. It was just too crowded there. Her brother Seth still goes to that school though.

"Sam, why don't you go have a seat behind Bella and Jacob? Please do make him feel welcomed alright class?"

"Will do Mrs Hart."

As he walked past us, he winked at Bella but she just ignored him and rolled her eyes. He was such a flirt. I was quite disturbed by that move. Sam too was shocked. He wasn't used to get rejected like that. Back at the reservation, girls used to flock around him all the time. Bella was a strange girl. Sam was the goody goody type of kid. He was extremely polite to all the elders but deep down, he wasn't so nice. He was a heart breaker and known to have caused some major heartbreaks before though the elders always blamed it on the poor girls who got dumped.

_Hey, I think he winked at you just now. _I wrote on a piece of paper and pushed it to Bella; Mrs Hart had already begun her lesson. Bella saw the note and rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, I noticed…  
It's DISGUSTING!_

I chuckled at the way she capitalized _disgusting_. Normal girls would be giggling and blushing but she found it disgusting. Hilarious! She saw me laugh and she began smiling too.

**Hey there, sorry I took so long to update. Writers block again. I decided to introduce Sam at this chapter as I have no other idea on where to introduce him. He'll play a small but crucial role in the story. Don't ask what it is, you just need to wait and see. ^^**

**Anyway, the contest for the future chapter is over. I've made another change in the story so that chapter is like quite off. X= Thank you for all your support. I really appreciate it. It makes me so happy when I see I've gotten a new review. (:**

**Oh I almost forgot, I've put up a new poll at my profile page. It's regarding my previous story Two Faces and I would highly appreciate it if you could go vote if you've read that story. Thanks!!! :D**

**The next chapter will be up soon. I already have a clear idea of what it would be. Hee~ Hint: It'll be a nice Bella Edward moment. (:**


	20. Piano

**BELLA'S POV**

Lit went by quite fast. What that Sam guy did was just plain disgusting. Really! Wonder why so many girls find such gestures attractive? After the bell for the end of lit rang, Sam quickly got up and shot me a death glare. Apparently, he wasn't used to rejection. Well too bad…

"Seriously, what's his problem?" I asked Jake.

"Nah, just ignore him. He's just pissed off with you not giving him back the attention." I rolled my eyes and walked to my next class.

* * *

Today's lessons went by quick. Lunch went by even faster. Edward and I now sat with the group much to the joy of Lauren. But I was still invincible in their eyes so Edward was talking to me most of the time.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call me and I stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Jake, what's up?"

"So erm… I was wondering whether you wanna come earlier to my place. There's a game tonight and Charlie's coming over for dinner plus we don't have much homework. What do you say?" Oh my GOSH! I like completely forgot about the game tonight. Dinner was supposed to be at Jake's place and I was supposed to be there to cook.

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry I completely forgot about it but I'm going to Edward's place today. You see there's this thing taught in Biology today that I don't understand and Edward suggested I go to his place and he could give me some private tutoring."

"Oh… oh, then that's okay. Study's more important right? So I'll see you tonight at my place then?" I saw Jake's fist clenching and I felt bad.

"Yeah, see you tonight and I'm so sorry Jacob."

I walked towards Edward's silver Volvo, feeling a little guilty about bailing on Jacob. I can't really remember when Charlie told me we were having dinner at the Blacks but I think it was yesterday. My mind was somewhere else to really pay any attention. Just then, Edward walked over looking a little smug? Maybe I was thinking too much…

**EDWARD'S POV**

School has ended, finally… It's exhausting to learn about things you have learnt before for the tenth time. There's a new student today, Sam and apparently, Bella gave him quite a shocker today at lit. He was thinking about it during lunch when he came over to sit at our table. He didn't seem pleased but quickly got over it when Leah shot him quick flirty glances. Jacob didn't notice it and I felt quite sorry for him. His girlfriend was cheating on him and he's unaware of it. Jacob was too busy thinking about Bella and me. He saw us holding hands this morning and was quite disturbed by it. But Bella reinforced the idea that she liked him and he felt better.

I was walking out to my car when I saw Bella with Jacob. Jacob's asking about her going to his house early and she said no as she was coming to my house. _Why is she always spending time with that Cullen dude? She hardly spends any time with me anymore… _Jacob turned around and saw me and gave a death glare. _He'd better not hurt her. _I would never think of hurting Bella.

Bella was already waiting for me at the car and she looked quite upset. "Hey. You alright?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something. Let's go." She smiled and I could see everything was alright now.

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't stop feeling guilty about forgetting about tonight. I mean, I've never forgotten before and I am always quite excited about it. Going to Jacob's place used to be one of my favorite things to do but it seems like it isn't anymore.

The ride to Edward's house was quite quick but his house was hidden deep inside the woods. I couldn't possibly find it if I were to come on my own. Edward was a real gentleman, before I could unbuckle my seatbelt; he was already at the door and opening it for me. "Thank you." I smiled.

Edward's house was huge! I think probably bigger than my house by like twenty times! I just stood there with my eyes and mouth wide open. "You live here? Alone? All by yourself?!" I couldn't stop asking in astonishment.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, my family had come to live here a couple of times before and we always used this house. It was away from the town and everything so no one really knew it existed."

"Anyway, let's get studying!" I tried to sound excited about coming to his house to study but all I wanted to do now was explore this magnificent house.

* * *

Edward was a great teacher. Everything he explained was so easy to understand that he only needed to say it all once and it was engraved in my memory. Though he said the credit for that should go to me for having the ability to absorb fast, you can't deny the fact that he's a great teacher.

We finished our homework in record time and when I looked at the clock, it was only 4.30. Wow, time sure flies. I didn't need to be at Jacob's place until around seven. The game tonight would start quite late and Charlie had to work till late tonight so there's no point in starting to cook dinner early.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Bella, I heard you had to go to Jacob's place today? Would you like me to drive you there now? Since we've already finished everything you came here to do." Though I didn't want her to leave so early, it was only polite to ask.

"Nah, it's still early, I wanna look around if that's okay with you."

"Sure."

The first thing she went to was the living room; we'd been studying at my room. She went over to the piano and stroked it. "Edward, it's such a beautiful piano. You play?"

"Yeah, I don't have much to do when I need not spend the night sleeping. It gives me a lot of free time and I love the piano that it became one of my hobbies. I write and play and write." I chuckled.

"Then play something for me, please."

I went to sit on the bench and pulled Bella along and asked her to sit with me. I looked at Bella and knew the perfect song to play for her; her lullaby which I wrote for her long ago. Bella gasped when my fingers started playing and closed her eyes as she took it all in. As my fingers danced along the piano keys, her lullaby filled the room and it brought back the memory of the time I wrote it for her…

"_Edward, I can't sleep," Bella pouted. It was late and Bella's mom hadn't returned so I went to tuck her into bed. Apparently, she had too much fun today and couldn't fall asleep._

"_Try okay? Your mom's going to be home any minute and she won't be happy to know that you're still awake."_

_"Alright, I'll try… Promise you won't leave me until I go to wonderland?" she looked up from her blanket with her pinky finger out._

_"Alright but you have to sleep soon. Your mom's coming home." _

_"Alright, with Edward around, all the bad monsters will all go away." I chuckled and started humming something that came to my mind and she soon fell into a deep slumber. I kissed her on her forehead before climbing down her bedroom window. Sleep tight Bella._

_Wonder what would happen to her when I leave. Me having to leave her at the end of her summer break was at the back of my head until now and it pained me to have to do this to her. I decided to not think about this tonight, there's still time. I decided to distract myself by playing the piano. I haven't touched it in awhile and just suddenly wanted to play. _

_I decided to compose a song for Bella, her lullaby. I tried playing what I was humming just now and believe it or not, the melody just came effortlessly as I played and played until I finished the whole song._

_"Edward, it's beautiful," Esme complimented. Esme loved it when I played and missed it a lot lately as I haven't been playing in awhile._

_"Thanks mom. It's for Bella. She had trouble sleeping today so I thought maybe a lullaby would help her with that."_

_Esme gave me a quick hug as I continued playing the song over and over again._

_

* * *

_

_Morning came pretty quickly and I went to get a change of clothes before going to the forest. I couldn't go to Bella's place as I was afraid someone would see me. So, Bella and I agreed that I would wait for her here at the meadow until she came and I would play with her. I didn't dare be late after what happened last time when she thought I had left her._

_"Edward? Edward!" When she saw me, she immediately lit up and ran and gave me a big hug._

_"So what are we going to do today?"_

_"Why don't we go to my house today? I have something I want to give you." She looked at me confused and I chuckled. I brought her to my back and ran her to my house._

_"Bella, you're here!" Alice immediately came down and gave Bella a hug. Bella was used to Alice's sudden attacks but that didn't mean she really liked it. She immediately went to hide behind my leg and Alice pouted. I chuckled._

_I brought Bella to the piano and carried her onto the bench. "Bella, I wrote a song for you, I hope you like it."_

_I started playing the song and as my fingers danced at the keys, Bella looked like she's about to cry. "Bella what's wrong? You don't like it?"_

_"No no. Edward, I love it. What's the name of the song?"_

_"It's your lullaby Bella." Bella didn't say anything but just put her arms around me._

**BELLA'S POV**

He had such a beautiful piano. Mom used to love the piano and I once made it my goal to save enough money to buy her one so she could play it. I was about to save enough money but then came the accident. I wasn't able to give it to her in time.

As Edward's fingers danced along the keys, the most beautiful melody emerged. I looked as his fingers played, without any sign of hesitation. It was amazing how he moved his fingers around the keys and this melody came and filled the room with its beauty. "What's the name of this song?"

"I don't know. It's a lullaby I wrote to someone very special a long time ago." A special someone huh, she's one lucky girl.

"It's beautiful." I said and tears started forming at my eyes. Why was I crying? I quickly wiped it off my eyes as the melody ended.

Edward stood up and brought out his hand like a gentleman. "Bella, would you like to dance?"

Dance? I was a klutz, I couldn't dance but I wanted to. "Edward, I can't dance. Plus, we don't have any music."

"It's all in the leading." He smiled at me and I didn't know what happened but I took his hand and went to the centre of the living room to dance with him. There was a huge empty space there. Edward turned the stereo on and it played the same melody which he played for me earlier.

He placed my left hand around his back before he put his right hand around my waist and his left hand took my right hand and we began waltzing around his living room. As I gazed into his warm golden eyes, I saw love, longing and warmth. I was completely lost in his eyes.

As the music progressed, my left hand slowly dropped to his waist. He let go of my right hand and brought me even closer to him. I too held onto him even tighter as we continued dancing around the room. Both our hands were now on each other's waists. Our lips were only inches apart that I could taste his sweet breath. I wanted too much to destroy this proximity and have my lips on his. I wanted to know what it feels like to kiss him, someone so divine, so beautiful.

I could see the yearning in his eyes, to have our lips joined and he too could see the longing in mine as I looked down from his eyes to his lips. His head slowly moved closer to my face and I closed my eyes waiting for the time when his mouth would be on mine.

Just a little more… Suddenly, it felt like something hit me and I took my hands up and pushed him away. What am I doing? I can't do this to Jacob. "Bella?" he asked, surprised all over his face.

My breathing picked up. "Edward, I… I… I'm sorry. I didn't know what had gotten into me. It's late, I need to go. My dad, Billy and Jacob are waiting."

I quickly got out of his hold and went to get my bag. Edward too didn't say anything as we walked to his garage and into his car.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella still wasn't ready to accept me. Rejection flowed through me as she pushed me away just now but I understood. She still loves Jacob. He has a spot in her heart that was difficult to fill.

The drive to the Black's residence was really quiet that I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped the car and faced Bella. She didn't say anything but just looked outside the car window. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Bella I love you." I said out loud and heard her gasp.

She continued to look outside the window. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. She was crying.

"Bella, please. Don't do this to me. Bella I love you, I loved you ever since we first met. I know you love Jacob but I'll wait, I can. But please, won't you give me a chance? I promise I'll protect you, I won't ever hurt you." She started crying even harder.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But I can't accept your feelings now. I'm sorry about just now, I didn't know what got over me. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

I wiped off the tears from her face. "It's alright," I smiled, "it is. You didn't do any wrong, I did. So please, won't you stop crying?"

She nodded and wiped the tears off her face. I started the car again when she stopped crying. It pained me to see her so hurt. I wanted her to be happy and I never wanted to see her like that ever again.

We soon arrived at Jacob's place and he came running out, smiling. I stopped the car and Bella unbuckled her seat belt. Before she opened the door, I took her hand and whispered into her ear. "Bella, I am so sorry about today." I bent forward and kissed her cheek before letting her go. She just smiled and nodded and went out of the car.

**JACOB'S POV**

It's late and Bella still hasn't arrived. I got worried; Charlie will be over soon so I went to the kitchen and started chopping and stuff. Bella taught me how to cook some dishes so I started doing some simple stuff to make her life easier later when she came. Plus, I needed a way to distract myself. Man, why do I miss her so much?

I saw a light through the kitchen window and then a silver Volvo approaching. That's Cullen's ride so Bella's coming. I quickly took off my apron and went outside to greet her. The Volvo stopped but she didn't come out yet. As she unbuckled her seat belt, Cullen grabbed her hand and whispered something to her before kissing her cheek. My hands clenched and I felt like going up and punching him on the face. Bella just smiled and nodded. She wasn't angry at him for doing that.

She came out of the car and I quickly ran to her. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. "Bella, what's wrong? You've been crying?"

"Oh, Jacob. It's nothing. I was just listening to this really sad story on the radio and me being the emotional kind got a little too touched and started weeping. Pathetic huh?" I wasn't buying that but I didn't want to upset her further.

We went to the kitchen and started cooking. Bella looked dazed the whole time. Charlie came shortly and we started dinner. Bella didn't say much the entire time. Just what the hell happened and why do I feel like punching Cullen in the face so much?

**BELLA'S POV**

As I climbed onto my bed, Edward's words could not stop lingering in my head. "Bella I love you." Those words, I can't get it out of my head. When he said those words to me, why did my heart flutter but later ache to the point that I cried. He loves me but do I love him? Isn't Jacob the one I loved?

Dinner with the Blacks was really quiet and I didn't even talked to Jacob much. I saw that it worried him a lot but I just couldn't get those words Edward said to me out of my mind. I took out the ring and stared at it. It had always been my pillar of support and strength.

As I stared at the words on the back, my eyes started to tear up again and I thought of my mom. I needed her right now. I needed her hugs, her smile, and her reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

"Mom, I need you so much right now, I'm so confused," I whispered as I curled myself into a ball and cried again. I cried until there were no more tears left and I slowly drifted into sleep.

**OMG! This chapter has ended. It's like the longest chapter I've ever written. The start of the chapter is kinda crappy as I rushed through that part. I wanted to go quickly go to the middle part and I couldn't stop writing after that. Bella's in a lot of pain right now as she's extremely confused about her feelings and I hope I managed to bring that out. I'm sorry if I didn't. x= I'm just not good at expressing myself. **

**Anyway, the lullaby that Edward played for Bella will be posted on my blog. The link to my blog is at my homepage so do go have a look. I don't know the name of the song as I just randomly found it on youtube and thought it was quite nice so I decided to include it in. It's by Jim Brickman. I wrote the middle part while listening to it and the whole scene just popped into my head. I don't know if it has been cut to 30 seconds but do tell me if it has been. Just leave a tag at the tag box and I'll find another way to let you guys listen to it. (:**

**I am most unlikely able to write tomorrow as I have a checkup. ): I'm so scared!!! Needles don't mix well with me so wish me luck~**


	21. Dreams

**BELLA'S POV**

"_Bella… Bella…" Mmmmm, mom? Mommy? Mommy, where are you? I was trapped, in a dark place, a tunnel? I don't know… But one thing I was quite sure off, there was no where else to go, no exit, and no escape. I didn't know what to do so I continued moving forward to where my mom's voice was coming from. It seemed like an endless tunnel; the more I walk, the darker it got. I couldn't find the light; I just kept on walking…_

_Just when I was going to lose my last glimmer of hope, I saw a very faint light up front. I was overjoyed; I could finally get out of this place. I ran and ran and ran even when my lungs told me to stop I didn't; I was afraid it would disappear, it seemed so unreal. I just kept on running. The light seemed so close yet it was so far. It seemed to be disappearing from sight so I pushed myself to go to it even faster._

_The light soon became brighter; the tunnel was finally going to end. My body started to slow down as a response. I was panting like crazy. I soon came to the end of the tunnel…_

_There were two openings to the tunnel and at each opening, stood Edward and Jacob. Jacob was to the right and Edward to the left. At the same moment, both of their hands reached out to take mine._

"_Bella…" Mom? My mom suddenly appeared in front of me. She took my hand and whispered into my ear, "This is your choice Bella. You have to choose between either the right or left door. You have only one choice. The other one which you did not choose will disappear forever but you'll get to stay with the one that you chose forever."_

_Choose between Edward and Jacob? Isn't the answer like really obvious? I'd definitely choose to be with Jacob. Isn't that what I wanted for so long? But why is it that I can't make my legs move to the right? Part of me wanted to go to the left. I'm torn between two doors. "Mom, I don't want to choose. I want to be with them both." Tears started forming in my eyes and I cried into my mother's embrace._

"_You can't dear. You can only choose one. Life's full of choices and sometimes, you need to choose even if it means sacrificing the other. You have to choose." Mom patted my shoulder and she suddenly disappeared. _

_Mom? Mom?! Mom! Mommy where are you? I need you. Don't go. _

"_Bella, you have to choose." Both Edward and Jacob said at the same time and raised their hands out again to take mine._

_Who do I choose? Jacob? He's the one who helped me heal when I first moved here, after my mother died. He was my pillar of support. He never complained or anything. He was the first person who was really nice to me, to really accept me for who I am. During the process of healing, I fell for him. Even though there was a part of me that told me that he could never love me, I kept on hoping, hoping that one day he would see me and love me for who I am. It's the right choice to choose him, isn't this what I've been waiting for all this time?_

_Or do I choose Edward? I haven't known him for long but there's a strong connection between the two of us. I feel safe around him, I feel loved. He makes me feel that I am not invincible but a person. It's like I've known him forever. He said he loved me today and that he would love and protect me. That's something I've wanted, to feel loved, to be protected. And there's a part of me, a very small part that wants him too? I don't know why my heart aches when I'm not with him. I miss him when I don't see him on sunny days and I keep getting these little flashes about someone. I can't tell who that someone is but it looked a lot like him…_

_I'm so confused. What do I do? I held onto my head and my knees just collapsed. I was kneeling on the floor and crying like a lunatic. I pulled my hair so tightly that the roots were practically screaming for me to stop. I want Jacob but yet I want Edward too. What's happening? I'm confused. They started to disappear._

"_Whe… Where are you going? Don't go. Wait for me .Please!" I screamed; my voice choky from all the crying._

"_You have to choose Bella. You have to choose quickly or we'll both be gone…" No, no! I don't want to choose. Not now. I'm still so confused. STOP, STOP! DON'T LEAVE ME. _

_Choose… choose… choose…_

"Bella, Bella! Wake up. It's alright, it's alright." My eyes shot opened and right before me, I saw Edward. Was I still dreaming? Relief coursed through my veins, it was just a dream. I sat up in a daze, still shivering from the nightmare and my eyes still filled with tears.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I felt better immediately. "Are you okay? You were screaming and tossing and crying uncontrollably."

"I'm fine. Edward, why are you here?" Him being here would scare any normal girl to death; having a visitor at the middle of the night alone at your bedroom holding you tightly. However, I wasn't frightened, I felt comforted, and I felt safe.

"Well you see, I sometimes like to come see you. I like watching you sleep. But if you feel uncomfortable about it, I promise to leave and I won't ever do this again. I'm truly sorry if I frightened or angered you."

He started to unwrap his arms around me and was about to leave when I held onto him tighter. "Please, don't go. I want you here. I… I feel safe when you're here."

He wrapped his arms around me again and even though his body temperature was extremely chilly, I felt warm, safe. "I'll be where you want me to be. Now go to sleep. It's late and you've got school tomorrow." He started humming the lullaby he played for me just now and I fell asleep into a wonderful and colorful dream…

* * *

The sunlight was streaking through my bedroom window. It's morning already? My hand patted around my pillow hoping to find something. Oh, there's a piece of paper here. I was too tired to even sit up; I just took the paper and read it.

_Bella,_

_You were sleeping quite soundly so I decided not to wake you when I left. The sun's coming up and your dad came to check up on you. He got worried when he heard you screaming. I won't be in school today as the sunlight's strong today. If anyone asks, just say I went down to Phoenix to meet with my family._

_Edward_

Edward's been with me all night? I thought it was only a dream. The realization of that made me blush a deep red. My mom used to say I talk when I sleep, what did he hear? Oh I do hope I didn't make a fool of myself. He said in his note that he wasn't coming to school today and I suddenly felt very sad and didn't want to go to school. I miss him? Edward's more important to me than I thought, but not as important as Jacob right?

Wake up Bella, I slapped my face lightly, you have school today. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before taking a quick shower. So the sun's strong today huh? It's been awhile since Edward skipped school. Sigh…

I went to take a quick breakfast and washed up before taking my bag and going to my truck. It roared to life and I slowly drove to the school. The sunlight was quite strong today, something rare here in Forks but some sunlight would do me good.

The school's parking lot was quite filled when I arrived. I slept in a little today plus I was moving quite slowly just now in the shower.

"Bella! Morning!" Jacob called out. He had let go of Leah and was running to me.

"Morning Jake," I tried smiling but I think it wasn't really believable.

"So where's Cullen? He's skipping today?"

"Yeah. He said since it wasn't raining like hell today that he'd go down to Phoenix to meet with his family." I tried to sound as convincing as possible but the minute I thought of Edward, I fell into a pit of despair again… What's wrong with me? It's only one day…

"Hey, you okay? Hello? Earth to Bella…" Jacob was waving his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my daze and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We have lit today right? Let's go." Jacob looked worried about me but he seemed to brush it away and chuckled before walking with me to literature.

**JACOB'S POV**

Woke up real early in the morning; early like 4 am? And just can't get back to sleep. Mind would not stop thinking about Bella and I'm like getting really confused. She has always been that really cool girl whom I call my best friend but I seem to feel more. Than what about Leah? She's been my sweetheart since we started going to Forks High. She's changed so much since she got here. She used to be kind and caring and just the perfect girl but she's no longer that person. I can't see the sweet Leah with pigtails and just smiling and laughing like there isn't a single care in the world anymore.

Time has changed Leah but has time changed me? I don't think so. I remember me having a huge crush on her and always being happy when dad brought me over to the Clearwater's and Leah and I would head down to the beach and play and make those silly looking sandcastles. I remember the day that she said she liked me too and I just jumped for joy and carried her up and turning her around in circles.

Aw c'mon Jacob, buck up! If you can't sleep there's only one other thing to do, distract yourself. And what better way to do that? Housework… Ever since mom died, both my sisters moved out leaving only me and Billy behind. Billy was in a wheelchair so it was up to me to keep this place tidy. Bella would sometimes come over to help but she stopped ever since Cullen came.

I swept the floor, cleaned the windows and every other little thing. Before I knew it, it was about time for me to get up and prepare breakfast. Prepared quick breakfast for dad and me.

"Morning son."

"Morning Dad." I smiled.

"So you woke up pretty early today huh? Heard you cleaning and stuff, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nah just couldn't sleep… I'm off to school."

I put a piece of toast in my mouth before going to my car and driving to school. Billy was cool and all but I didn't feel comfortable talking to him about my problems. Clouds seem to have cleared today so the sunlight was quite strong.

Was one of the first few to arrive at school. Leah came shortly with Sam in her car. She took awhile before coming out. Couldn't see what was going on inside as her windows were tinted. All I could see was my reflection. Leah came out and smiled at me, her hair a little messy but who could really tell… She came and hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. Sam soon came out and looked a little smug.

Bella's truck came into the school's parking lot about fifteen minutes later. Cullen didn't drive her today huh? Come to think of it, Cullen's ride isn't in the parking lot. Cullen skipping today? He did skip a couple of times but not these past few weeks. I let go of Leah and called out to Bella. She looked kinda upset. She tried to smile when I asked her if everything was alright but she seemed so out of place today. Must be missing Cullen…

She seemed to be out of sorts the entire time, even during lit. She was extremely quiet during lit, more than usual. She kept on looking out the window like she was looking for something. Maybe it's because there's some sun today. I remember Bella saying that she didn't like the rain very much. She grew up in the sun and suddenly being pulled away from it was a big change for her. She used to be really 'hyper' when there was sun but not today. She looked like she was in a daze or something…

She was even quieter during lunch. She didn't even say a word. "Oh hey Bella. Why the long face? Miss your buddy Edward?" I'm telling you, Lauren can be such a bitch at times. I didn't like her talking to Bella like that but yet I couldn't do anything. Man, I felt so useless. She's my best friend and I can't help her when she needs it. Bella was so upset that she moved to another table at the corner.

Everyone at the table stared at Lauren. "What? I'm just asking an innocent little question. She's the one that overreacted…" Lauren pouted and blinked her eyes non-stop looking so 'innocent'.

The lunch bell rang and Bella just walked over to the trash can and threw away all her food. She didn't eat anything and her eyes were a little puffy. She'd been crying…

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I seriously need to get a life. I mean it's as if my whole world has been turned upside down when he isn't with me? Why is that so? I think I need to seek medical attention. There's something very wrong with me.

Anyways, school's over and there's so much sunlight today. That's a plus point. The homework load as usual was quite light so I decided to go dig out one of those old fairy tale books I read when I was young. I needed something light and happy to lift my spirits and fairy tales can do just that. The stories are always simple. They meet, they fall in love and get their happily ever after. Wish life was that simple…

Since there was some sun today, I decided to make the best of the opportunity by enjoying some sun on my skin. That would do me some good especially with all the wet weather I have been experiencing lately. I grabbed a long towel from my cupboard and placed it outside on the grassy patch next to the house.

I didn't want to sit without any back support. I was sure to slouch and that was bad for my backbone so I decided to lie down and have the sun on my face. Ah, sun on my face feels so nice. I took the book out and started reading. Well, not really reading but looking at the colorful illustrations on each page. Soon, my eyelids became heavy and I closed my eyes and fell into a slumber under the afternoon sun.

_I was in a meadow filled with flowers. It was like on one of those shows where the guy and girl meet and they would run into each other's arms in slow motion. I found those kind of things really lame and weird. I mean, if you'd found your true love, why not just run to him at lightning speed and not in slow motion… _

_Anyway, weirdness aside, I sat down and started playing with the flowers. It was a beautiful place with flowers of every shape and size. When I looked up, I saw a little girl and a man. They were playing and I wanted to go join them but the further I walked, the further they seemed to go. _

"_Wait for me… Please." They never stopped drifting away like they were going to get lost forever._

"_Bella…" Mom? My mom suddenly appeared in front of me and smiled at me._

"_Mom? Mom! MOM!" I was overjoyed. I saw her again and I jumped into her arms. "Mom, I missed you so much." Tears started to flow down my cheeks at the pure joy that I was able to hold my mother again._

_She pushed me away a little and stared at me before chuckling and wiping off the tears off my face. "Bella, you know why you dreamed me here."_

"_Yes." I knew exactly why I wanted her here. I needed her help. I was so confused with my feelings. Why is it that I miss Edward so much even if it is only a day of separation? Aren't Jacob's affections the thing I want the most but I seem to want him less and less each day?_

_Before I could open my mouth to ask her, she put her index finger over my mouth. "Shhh, you need not tell me. I already know. Bella, I can't help you with that. The answer is just right in front of your eyes." With those words, my mother disappeared together with the meadow. _

_It was all dark again and I was in the tunnel ending and having to choose again… I was so cold, so lost._

"Bella, Bella, wake up! It's pouring. You're going to get sick!" my eyes abruptly flung open and I was drenched to the bone. It was raining? But it was sunny just now. It was quite predictable in Forks. The sun could only fight off the clouds for awhile before being overpowered again.

Charlie quickly pulled me up and dragged me to the house; I was still in a daze. Oh my gosh! My book! It's soaking wet. Plus, I haven't cooked dinner. I was napping longer than I thought!

I quickly went to open my book wide and place it at the living room table before placing last night's leftovers in the microwave. "Bells ignore that. You need to go take a shower or you're going to get sick."

"It's nothing Dad. I'll shower after I prepared dinner and dry my book."

Damn this hair dryer, can't you dry any faster? My book, my poor little book. It was the book mom bought for me for my seventh birthday; it was something very precious to me. Please dry…

I took about forty five minutes to dry the book before I went to take my shower. I was sneezing when I got out of the shower and downstairs to eat my dinner. Charlie had already finished his. "Told you to go shower. Look at you, you're getting sick!"

"It's nothing Dad. I'll just cook some chicken soup later and all will be fine. Don't worry." I felt fine really but I was coughing and sneezing so I popped in a couple of flu pills before I went to bed. This is bad…

**No Bella Edward moments in this chapter, please don't be angry. =x Just to let you guys know, Bella IS in love with Edward, it's just that she hasn't realized it yet. Again with me trying to pull my own experiences in, I am something like that. I didn't know I liked a guy but the signs were pretty obvious but I just thought it was nothing till I realized it. Between that time, it's extremely frustrating…**

**Anyway, I've already started the next chapter quite awhile ago so I might be able to post tomorrow. I'm half way done. (:**

**Last but not least, thank you for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate them. ^^**


	22. Flu

**I've decided to rewrite this chapter as when I was lying on my bed last night, I thought up of new things to include. Plus, there are quite a number of plot holes in the previous one. E.g. how did Jacob go home after he drove Bella's truck to her house? {**_**Pardon my English. =x} **_**you can don't read it if you want to but I've included some additional stuff. The first **_**BELLA'S POV **_**is exactly the same. I rewrote everything from **_**EDWARD'S POV **_**but some is just copy and pasted from the previous one. Do read it if you have the time. ^^**

**BELLA'S POV**

This is bad, real bad. Panicking! Okay Bella, calm down, it's only a sore throat. Don't make such a fuss out of it. Just take some medicine before you go to school. You can't skip today, finals are nearing and you need to go to school…

I tried getting up and it seemed like I had gain a thousand pounds as I felt so stiff. The room spun the moment I stood up and I fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud'. It's a good thing Charlie wasn't at home or he would have been worried sick and insisted I skipped school.

It feels colder than usual… I touched my head and it was burning. Must be running a temperature. Maybe a warm shower would do me good. I went to get something warm and went to the bathroom to wash up. A warm shower would do me some good. When I turned off the water, the cold air came in from the tiny window and it felt as though cold splinters had been pierced into my body. I was freezing. I quickly took my towel to dry up and wore a sweater and a pair of jeans. I touched my forehead and my fever had somewhat subsided.

Better eat something before I take my medicine. I didn't have much of an appetite and with my throat hurting like that, I wouldn't want to eat anything but I had to. Maybe something soft, ah, bread… I spread some jam over it and chugged it into my mouth before forcefully swallowing that huge lump down my burning throat. It hurt so much. I popped in a couple of flu pills before glugging down a huge cup of water. As the water flowed down my throat, my throat burned.

I decided to bring a water bottle today to keep myself hydrated. I also packed a thermometer and some pills in my bag just in case. I quickly ran in the pouring rain to my truck, it's so cold… I decided to measure my temperature before I went to school. If it's really high, I'll skip. _Beep…Beep… Beep… _Hmmm, 37.5 degrees Celsius. Should be okay. I started my truck and drove to school.

I drove slower today as the rain was quite heavy but when I reached school, the rain stopped. Oh that's just great… When I got out of my truck, the medicine suddenly had an effect on me and my head spun uncontrollably. Before I could fall on the ground and get all my clothes wet, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I shivered, it was so icy.

I turned around and saw Edward; worry written all over his face. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's nothing." I blushed as he took his hand to brush a lock of hair away from my face.

My stomach churned and I quickly ran to the school and into the girl's bathroom; Edward followed close behind until I went into the bathroom. I went into the cubical, locked the door shut and puked my guts out into the toilet bowl. I was puking so much, some started to come out of my nose. It was disgusting but I felt better after that. I flushed it twice before putting down the toilet seat and sitting on it and massaged my face a little. I felt better after that but I also puked out the medicine. I can't take it now on an empty stomach, damn, should have brought a sandwich or something. The lunch ladies probably haven't come yet. Guess I'll have to wait till lunch before I take my medicine.

I took my temperature, 39 degrees Celsius. I was sicker than I thought. When I went out, Edward was waiting there, looking anxious. Most of the students have already arrived and the hallway was filling up. Was I taking that long in the bathroom? I took my water bottle out and gulped down like half of it. My throat burned but I had to try to lower my temperature.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella was burning up just now. I couldn't really tell since she always felt warm to me but she felt even warmer today. She looked perfectly fine the other night. How could she get so sick, so fast, so suddenly?

I can hear her vomiting inside the toilet and I was getting really worried. The hallway was starting to fill up and she's still inside the bathroom. I was really tempted to ask maybe Angela or Jessica to go check on her but I decided not to. Bella wouldn't like that and Lauren would probably hear about it and blow the whole matter up. That's the last thing she needs now, drama.

I heard her flushing the toilet twice and putting the lid down and sat down. A beeping sound, she brought a thermometer. She's running a temperature. After awhile, she came out and she looked so pale. The school bell rang and that signaled the start of class. Good thing the first lesson is Biology.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Erm, yeah. I think I'm just coming down with a cold. No need to worry. I'll take some medicine later during lunch. I'll be fine, don't worry." She tried to smile at me but she looked so weak. She's also paler than usual. Some color returned to her face when I stroked her cheek and she seemed to lean into my hand. Against my icy cold skin, her face felt so hot, like she put my hand inside a toasters or something.

"Maybe you should go home?"

"No no… I can't afford to skip school… Don't worry about it Edward, if I really need to, I'll head down to the nurses office to get a cold pack k? We have Biology right? Let's go…"

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Lessons went by like hell. It's quite amazing that I was able to concentrate in class with the burn in my throat and the feeling that my head would explode or something. Seriously, why did it have to rain yesterday?

It was freezing during Biology so Edward gave me his jacket. It was quite chilly at first but it soon warmed up and I felt better. As least I could prevent the wind from brushing across my skin and start shivering and get everyone curious. Edward's sweet scent on the jacket also helped a little. I think I'm addicted to his smell, creepy…

My fever raged throughout the first half of the day but that's behind me now. It's time for lunch. Maybe after something to eat and taking some medicine, I might feel better. Eating, not my favorite thing to do right now with this intense pain in my throat.

Edward was holding onto me as he was afraid I would fall. It was kind of funny as he acted like my mom, worried about almost every little thing. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" curiosity painted all over his face.

"Nothing, just thought of something funny."

"Jacob's behind us. He's worried about you." Edward whispered. Jacob? Come to think of it, I didn't see him today at the parking lot as I was in the toilet puking my guts out.

"Bella! Hey, wait up." Jacob called out. Edward and I stopped and faced him. Behind him was Lauren and her gang and they looked extremely unhappy. Edward was holding onto me quite intimately so they must be quite jealous. I can't be bothered about that right now. All I want to do is take some medicine so that my fever would subside.

"Sup Jake." I cleared my throat to sound normal; that hurt real bad.

"Hey I didn't see you at the parking lot today. What happened? Wow, you're like pale! I mean like paler than usual. What happened to you? You sick?"

"Erm, yeah. But it's nothing, just the cold. Nothing to worry about." I straightened out by trying to stand up straight but failed. My knees gave way on me and I almost fell to the ground until Edward caught hold of me and Jacob held onto my arm.

The hallway suddenly spilt into three blurry pictures and I felt my head spinning. "Bells? Bells! You okay?" I turned to look at Jacob and it seemed like he had two mouths.

The spinning did not stop and before I knew it, my knees completely gave up on me and I felt myself falling down. In that instant, I was carried up by cold arms and I knew that my feet were no longer on the ground, it was hovering above the ground.

"Looks like the flu to me, I'd better take her home." Edward?

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll tell the teacher what happened. You drive her home. I'll drive her truck back later for her."

"Will do." Those were the last words I heard before I completely blacked out.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella's burning up, like literally. It's like she's been placed inside an inferno. I drove at the quickest speed possible. Bella had fainted from the high fever. I took the thermometer out of her bag and measured her temperature. Oh my gosh, 39.3 degrees Celsius.

I hurriedly unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her up to her room. It's a good thing it was easy to find her house keys. I laid her on her bed before pulling her quilt over her.

I went down to the kitchen and prepared a simple sandwich for her and also got a glass of water and some medicine.

"Bella, here, you need to eat something."

"I don't want to, it really hurts, my throat hurts," she moaned.

"You need to eat something before you can take your medicine. C'mon Bella. You do want to get better right?"

She reluctantly forced down half her sandwich before she refused to eat anymore. I haven't been sick in a long time so I can only imagine the pain she must be going through now. I gave her some pills and made her drink a cup of water before she went back to sleep. This isn't the first time Bella got really sick…

"_Edward, it hurts, it really hurts. My throat is in so much pain," Bella cried. She was coming down with the flu and she's crying from the pain in her throat._

"_It's going to be okay Bella. I'll take care of you. Here, why don't you drink some water? It'll do you good."_

"_But the water's mean and would hurt me…" She whined._

"_The water's not the bad guy Bella; it's the bad germs inside your throat that's making it painful. The water is fighting to kill these bad germs inside you so you can get better Bella. But they're losing so you need to send in reinforcements so they can fight away the bad germs."_

"_So if I can send enough reinforcements in, the water will kill the bad germs and Bella will get better?"_

_I nodded, "Yes Bella. Now drink up."_

_Bella gulped down two full glasses of water before taking her medicine. After that, I carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed. It was in the afternoon and Bella needed a lot of rest to get well. Her mother was worried sick about her but she couldn't take the day off. Her boss wouldn't allow her to. Alice saw that Bella would get sick so I came to her house to take care of her._

"_Edward, I'm scared. I dream of bad things when I'm sick."_

"_Don't worry; I'll be here to protect you. Now go to sleep." I patted her forehead._

"_Okay. Edward would you hold my hand so I can bring you into my dream? With you in my dream, no one would dare come and bully me. You're so strong, you can protect me." I chuckled at her six year old logic. But anything that would help her, I'll do it. _

_I took one of her hand and whispered to her, "Now that I'm here with you, won't you please get some rest? Your mom's very worried about you and it would do her good to see that you're better tonight."_

_She giggled, "With Edward by my side and holding my hand, I'll get better in no time."_

Bella… I took her hand and hoped that it would help. It was completely not logical but Bella got better that night and it was a huge relief to me and her mother. I went to touch her forehead. It felt warmer than before. It's frustrating being a vampire, everything seemed so hot so I couldn't really tell if she's getting better or worse. I took out the thermometer and measured her temperature again. 40 degrees Celsius. This is bad; the medicine did not do her any good.

I went down to the kitchen and got a bowl out and filled it with cold water before going to take some towels. Hopefully this will lower her temperature. Please be alright. I took the towel, placed it inside the water and squeezed it before putting it on her forehead. Her temperature seemed to be so high that the towel got warm really quickly.

Her temperature did not lower. I was starting to panic, not the easiest thing to make me do. What's colder than water? Oh! Me. It's crazy but I was desperate to lower her temperature and Bella didn't like going down to the hospital. If this doesn't work, I'll carry her down there if I have to.

I unbuttoned the buttons of my shirt and sat on her bed. I brought her close to my chest. When her face was first pressed to my chest, she shivered a little at first but she soon felt comfortable. She snuggled closer to me and I put my arms around her. I rubbed her arms with my hand.

"Mmmm, with Edward by my side and holding my hand, I'll get better in no time."

Bella? She said the same thing she said eleven years ago. Has she remembered everything? It was difficult to say with the high fever she's having. Her head started to feel not so hot and I went to take a thermometer to measure her temperature. Her fever's subsided. Bella's going to be okay. I hugged her closer and she too snuggled closer to me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Edward…" Bella? "Please don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I'd do if you left me again. I need you, I love you…" Could she have really remembered? She was sleeping; she might not know what she is saying… I held her even closer and kissed her hair.

"I love you too Bella…" She smiled.

* * *

I could hear Bella's truck. School must have ended already and Jacob drove her truck back here. I quickly put her down and placed a wet towel on her forehead before buttoning back the buttons of my shirt. Someone knocked at the door.

I went down to open it and Jacob was there, worry all over his face. _I hope she's okay. I've been worried sick about her all day…_

"So hey, is Bella any better?"

"Yeah. She took some medicine just now and her fever's subsided."

"That's a relief. So she's sleeping now?" _I so want to see her…_

"Yes. I think it's about time I go home too. Bella should be fine without me now. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Yeah sure. I didn't drive today; Leah did so I'm with no mode of transportation. Thanks." _This is going to be awkward…_

I chuckled before going with Jacob to my car. The ride was quiet. Well quiet as we didn't keep much conversation but Jacob's head was talking all the time.

"So er, Cullen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"I don't mean to pry or anything, I'm just honestly curious. Are you… are you like y'know, in love with Bella? You can don't answer if you don't want to."

"Yes Jacob. I AM in love with her." _That was straightforward…_

"Well, that's a bummer to like half of the girls in school; they've been waiting for you to ask them out like since the day you came to this school. But you do know she likes me right?"

"Yeah I know. But I told her I would wait for her, till the day she falls for me."

_Oh he does love her and said he'll wait for her huh? Bella not liking me anymore. That's kinda painful to think about. Oh my gosh, the weather's getting to me…_

"You know Jacob, you're in love with Bella too but it's just that you haven't realized it yet." I whispered so soft I don't think he heard it.

He didn't hear it as he didn't say anything but just sat there, looking out the window.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up dazed. Wait, how did I get home? The last thing I remember was walking down the school hallway to the cafeteria and everything blacked out. My truck! I couldn't have possibly driven home on my own if I don't remember. I checked outside the window and saw that it was there. That's weird…

I touched my forehead and the fever's gone. My throat didn't hurt that much either too. What the hell happened? I was a mess. My hair's all messed up. I looked at the time. Oh my gosh, DINNER!

I quickly went down and started cooking dinner. The phone rang and I lowered the heat on the stove before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You're awake. I tried calling like ten times and you like didn't pick up and I started to get worried. Anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Erm, better I guess. My fever has subsided and my throat doesn't hurt that much anymore. Jake, could you tell me what happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"All I can remember is blacking out at the hallway and then nothing else."

"Oh, well it goes like this. You blacked out in the hallway and Cullen carried you up and drove you home. I went to inform the teacher about what happened to you. I didn't know what happened after that as I was in school. I drove your truck for you back to your house and then Cullen drove me home. That's about it I guess."

"Oh, thank you so much Jacob. So I'll see you in school tomorrow. Thanks for helping me bring back my truck. I owe you big time. Byes."

"Nah, it's nothing, that's what _friends _are for. Don't come tomorrow if you're still sick. Bye Bells and take care."

So, Edward drove me home and took care of me? I can't remember anything. All I can remember is having a freakish nightmare before something cold touched me and I drifted into a sweet dream. Someone was holding onto me and loving me, I felt safe and secure.

I heard Charlie's cruiser park outside the house and he quickly ran in. "Bella! Bells! You okay? I heard what happened." Oh dear, I'm in trouble. That's one flaw of having the chief of police as your dad; he knows everything that happens…

"Dad, don't worry bout it. I'm okay now, really. Fit as a fiddle."

"Okay, but don't ever worry me like that again okay?" he patted my head.

"Okay."

Charlie aside, what happened just now when I collapsed. I can't remember anything but my heart is all fluttery inside. That's just freaky…

**Sorry I rewrote this. Yesterday's chapter was very poorly written. Bella's party is coming soon. Those who are asking when Bella is getting her memory back, I'll answer you now. She won't be remembering anytime soon, I think... I still have like three to four more chapters to go before the revelation. I am still unsure but it should be soon. But her getting back her memory is something I want to write like now and let you guys read it. I'm so excited. It's been in my head since I first thought of writing this story. But I still have some events that will lead up to that. I take about two to three days to write chapters so please bear with me. **

**I love you guys so much for all the kind reviews and do correct my English if you spot them. (: I don't have a beta and frankly speaking, I don't know how to find one. =x **

**Anyway, I'm going to ask for something now. Could you guys please go vote whether I should rewrite Two Faces or not? I only have like 6 votes.): Please do me this HUGE favor please. Thank you so much!!!**


	23. Memory

**BELLA'S POV**

I was doing some studying that I didn't do as I wasted the whole afternoon sleeping. With all the sleep I had this afternoon, falling asleep now would be next to impossible. Charlie was already snoring and my eyes were still wide awake.

"Knock, knock." That startled me and when I turned, my whole face just lit up – that was weird.

"Edward! What brings you here?" I quickly rolled my chair over to the window to greet him. He was just sitting there, at the window ledge looking confused? It was difficult to read his face, not that I have been very good at reading people's faces before.

He chuckled at my animated expression, "Bella, I was under the impression that you were horribly sick. Why aren't you resting?" He was now sitting cross legged and his hands fold wearing a stern look on his face, like a parent lecturing his child.

I chuckled, "I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle. Thank you for taking care of me." I smiled at him. He suddenly put his hand on my forehead and it frightened me slightly.

"Hmm, your fever's down. That's good."

I ignored that and rolled my chair back to my desk and continued studying my Biology textbook. I was so sick during first period that I didn't really understand what Mr Banner was saying. I was never good in this subject but I loved it nonetheless. It was quite ironic come to think of it; people would usually perform better in subjects they liked. Dang it, I have no idea what this is talking about.

I suddenly felt cold hands on my shoulder and I shuddered. The hands immediately left my shoulder and I turned around to see that Edward was only two inches away from me. We stared into each other's eyes before I turned away, blushing. What am I doing?

I was happy and I covered my face with my hands to hide my ecstasy and my blush. The fever has burned my brain. Edward misread what I was doing and walked away. "I'm terribly sorry for making you feel uneasy Bella."

"Oh no, no… You just startled me that's all." I got up from my chair and went to the shelves to get a book.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"_Edward… Please don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I'd do if you left me again. I need you, I love you…"_

Bella… She's been suffering, even when she forgot, she still suffered. I truly am a monster yet I still love her so much, more than my life. Could you have remembered? I didn't know but I wanted to…

I ran to her house at around midnight. I could hear Charlie's snoring when I reached her house and I saw Bella's night lamp still on. She's awake? That would be good, I could ask her. I was actually hoping to find her asleep so I could chicken out and not ask her. But she's awake so I pushed myself to climb up her window. Part of me wanted to know and part of me didn't want to but to keep the idea that she remembers. Sometimes, living in a fantasy is better than reality.

She was studying her Biology. Figures, she wasn't really herself today during lesson. Mr Banner was a little worried about her but didn't ask. "Knock, knock." She jumped a little from her chair – not expecting a visitor at this time of the night.

He face lit up and greeted me, "Edward! What brings you here?"

She was acting as per normal but she looked happier when she saw me. Her face fell back to normal after a split second though. Could she have remembered? I was in a daze that I didn't even know she had rolled her chair to the window ledge. She looked at me confused and a little concerned.

I chuckled, "Bella, I was under the impression that you were horribly sick. Why aren't you resting?" I sat there acting like a parent. I was kind of used to it as I once assumed the role of being the older brother and taking care of her.

She chuckled, "I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle. Thank you for taking care of me." She smiled at me but I was still worried about her. She could be lying for all I knew. I decided to check and placed my hand on her forehead. She was taken aback at first but eased up soon enough. Her head wasn't burning like it was this afternoon. It felt normal, like how she always felt to me.

"Hmm, your fever's down. That's good."

She ignored that and rolled back to studying her Biology. She looked like she was having some problems so I went over to her to see if I could help her. I placed my hands on her shoulder to give her my support. She shuddered and I quickly took them away, I forgot how my hand would feel to her warm skin.

She turned and we stared at each other for a moment before she turned around and covered her face. I made her uncomfortable so I quickly turned and walked away from her.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you feel uneasy Bella."

"Oh no, no… You just startled me that's all." she got up from my chair and went to the shelves to get a book.

There was a long moment of silence and neither one of us dared to speak, well for me actually. I didn't know what to say or how to ask her. I didn't know what she was thinking as I couldn't read her mind.

"Erm… Edward, can I ask you something?" She wants to ask me something? Could it really be that she remembers? But wait, even if she remembers, will she be able to forgive me for leaving her? I don't know what to say if she does ask. Will she say she never wants to see me again? The reality of it doesn't sound so appealing anymore.

"Edward?"

"Oh yes Bella? Sorry, I was thinking about something. So what do you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering… erm… well… Since you took care this afternoon, I was wondering if I said anything y'know… odd or unusual?"

"You don't remember do you?" I asked with disappointment colored in my voice.

"Oh my, I said something really silly didn't I? Oh man, oh man," she whined while covering her face with her book.

"Bella, you didn't…" I comforted her while pulling the book down her face revealing her blush. So she can't remember huh?

"Really?"

"Yes. I assure you that you didn't say anything silly. Now why don't you go to sleep? It's late and we have school tomorrow…"

"Alright…" I pulled her to her bed.

"Edward… Could you stay, just for a little while? Please."

"Sure. Why not."

She smiled at me and patted her bed, "Here, come sit with me."

I went to sit next to her on her bed and started to hum her lullaby. She took out her ring from inside her shirt and stared at it. "Bella, what's that?" I just asked to sound curious.

"Oh, it's a ring. It's very important to me. I think it was given to me by someone important."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. No I don't. I can't remember…"

Should I tell her? I sat there pondering for like forever before I decided to tell her. "Bella?"

"Mmmmm?" her eyes were already closed.

"The ring was my gift to you. I gave you that ring." She didn't say anything. Was she too shocked to answer me? I didn't dare look at her. "Bella? Did you hear what I said? I gave you that ring when you were six years old."

Still no answer. "Bella?" I turned to look at her and she's already fallen asleep. She didn't hear… I chuckled. I took her blanket and covered her body with it. Maybe it would be best not to tell her. I don't think she'll be able to believe it. Even if she can't remember, it's okay. She's here with me right now and that's all that matters. The rest can wait…

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

It's September 11 and Edward and I are at the airport. Apparently Edward's sister, Alice, is like this huge fan of parties and wants to throw me one for my birthday. This is just _weird_… I don't even know her and she wants to throw me a party. I wanted to say no but Edward told me it was no use arguing with Alice. Once she sets her mind on something, it was to be done. No one, not even her mate, Jasper – who can like manipulate people's emotions – can do it.

I don't like parties. I'm glad that someone remembers my birthday for once though. But this, a party, is a little too much for me to handle.

As I glanced through the sliding doors with Edward beside me, I saw a small figure running towards us. Behind her were five others and they were all smiling. The tiny figure soon emerged from the door and ran to me and hugged me tight – too tight for comfort.

"Alice, you'll crush her…"

Alice let me go with an opps and I was gasping for air, she's a vampire alright. Instinctively, I ran and hid behind Edward. Weird that I did that. Alice pouted and Edward chuckled.

"She's still the same as before…" Alice's voice was like a chime. The same as before?

"Bella, this here is my sister Alice and that over there is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. Everyone, this here is Bella."

They're all so beautiful and I feel like I know them from somewhere… Anyway, just from the looks on their face, I can tell that this is going to be an unforgettable birthday party.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I think I've got the cold and I'm really brain dead. I'm sneezing like crazy, my nose is runny and my head hurts like real bad… Really sorry that this chapter doesn't have much substance but I'll try to make the next one better. **

**This is just a transition chapter to the Party chapter I'll be writing next. I still have no idea what everyone would give Bella. What would Jacob give? Edward? Alice? Rose? Esme? There's just so many! If you have any ideas do tell me, you can either write in the reviews or you can PM me. Right now, I only know what Charlie would give… Please help me out here. Thanks! ;)**

**I won't be writing tomorrow as I'll be going to watch New Moon for the second time before going out for lunch with a friend. I'll be watching alone… ): I'm crazy. I just love the movie so much and can't wait for the DVD… =x**

**Haha, anyway, I'll stop my endless blabbering here. Do help me out with the presents. Thanks and I promise one more chapter for this week. (:**


	24. Shopping

_September 12_

**EDWARD'S POV**

"You know that you've gotta stop scaring her like that Alice… She's only human after all," I joked with Alice. She was still grumpy with the way Bella acted from her sudden hug. Bella was never used to that. Even though she had lost her memories, she still acted like that.

"I thought she would react differently now that she's all grown up and that she's forgotten everything." _Forgotten everything_. That stung a little. I immediately flinched when she said it and she took her words back.

"Bella's really grown up and so beautiful…" Esme complimented. Bella really has grown up. It seemed like only yesterday we were in Phoenix and she looked so tiny.

"So, have you told her yet son?" Carlisle asked. It's been so long since I'm with my family. They'll be going back after the party but I get to spend some time with them. I missed them so much.

"I tried once but she didn't hear it. I don't think I want to tell her anymore. I'm afraid. It's alright if she can never remember. What matters is that right now, she's here with me. That's all I need. I want her to remember on her own. I don't think anyway I tell her would make any sense to her."

"But Edward dear," Esme was getting worried, "what if she falls for someone else and leaves you?"

"She has already fallen for someone else. But I'll win her over. Even if she doesn't love me anymore, I'll always love her. I just want her to be happy." All I want is for her to be happy, to be protected and not be alone anymore. She's always been alone and I don't want her to feel like she's unwanted anymore.

"Oh!" Alice had a vision. "Edward, Bella's waking up soon. Time for school. Rose and I will be going to school with you today."

"What for?" I joked.

"Oh please, you know what I want… We're taking Bella shopping for an outfit tomorrow. Plus, we're going to invite her friends. You can't have a party without guests… C'mon Edward, don't tell me you didn't think of that? Good thing you have me here." Alice was practically jumping up and down. She's just so excited about this.

I chuckled and went to get my car. Bella's going to have a 'great' day today.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

"So you're having a birthday party tomorrow huh Bella? Thought you didn't like parties."

"Party? How did you know about the party?" Jake and I were walking to literature and his question completely caught me off guard. How did he find out?

"Are you kidding me Bells? There are posters like everywhere. Everyone's talking about it. You okay?" he pointed to the front and I saw it and gasped. There pasted on the wall was a poster that covered like three quarters of the whole wall. The words were big and colorful and it read 'Bella's 17th Birthday Party'. It was so striking! Who could miss it? Everyone who passed by could not help but have a second glance.

I stopped breathing and just froze there at that spot. So that's what Alice was talking about this morning…

_Edward came to drive me to school today. It seemed like a tradition now. Ever since I caught the flu like about a month or two ago, he would always be outside my house waiting for me in the morning – he's afraid I would drive to school when I'm sick and get into an accident, he worries way too much sometimes… _

_I sometimes wonder how he could wake up so early and is always on time – I once tried to wake up earlier and go to school on my own but he still beat me. It's funny; I sometimes forget he's a vampire and that he doesn't need sleep._

_Today was a little different. Instead of Edward being in the driver's seat, Rosalie was and next to her was Alice. Edward was on the backseat. This is going to be a little weird… I was used to sitting at the front seat. I wonder why they're with him._

_Alice wound down the window and smiled at me with her pearly white teeth, "Morning Bella. Don't just stand there; you're going to get wet! C'mon, it's time for school! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"_

_I didn't notice it was drizzling. I quickly pulled my hood over my head and dashed towards the car. Thankfully I didn't get too wet. _

_I was staring out the window of the Volvo as Rosalie drove me and Edward to school. Edward didn't talk to me and seemed to be in a conversation of his own. Alice is probably telling him something. I didn't want to interrupt. I liked looking at the rain as it splattered on the road. I only didn't like the rain on my skin but looking at the rain like this, it was like the raindrops were dancing._

_I didn't know how long I was in my little rain fantasy when Edward shook me and I got out of my trance. "Bella, you weren't listening to me…" Alice pouted._

"_Sorry, I was distracted by the rain. What was it that you were saying?"_

_Alice sighed but later seemed to have cheered up. "I was saying that your party is going to be like huge, grand! You're going to love it." Love it huh? Not very sure about that. I never liked parties and especially getting too much attention from people._

"_Nothing too grand please," I begged._

"_Nothing of that sort Bella. Seventeen is a very important year y'know."_

_"I thought eighteen is supposed to be the big year. Or even sixteen or twenty one. But seventeen? What's so important about seventeen?" I was puzzled. I never heard anyone say that seventeen was another door opened to adulthood or anything. Seventeen was like a transition age between sixteen and eighteen._

_"Bella… Seventeen is the year E…" Edward seemed to have kicked her chair and she stopped talking. What was she going to say?_

"_Opps, sorry. Zip." She pretended to zip her mouth shut before throwing away the key. I looked at Edward confused and he tried to avoid my gaze. Okay, now I'm really getting curious. What was Alice going to say just now?_

"_Alice? What were you going to say?" I knew it wasn't for my ears but it just escaped my lips in a whisper. Curiosity was burning in my voice._

"_Thank you so much Alice," Edward muttered so low I don't know whether he did say it or it was just my imagination._

"_It's nothing Bella. Anyway, you're going to have a blast tomorrow. Everyone will be there." She's trying to distract me. Everyone? What did she mean by 'everyone'? Okay, now I'm afraid._

"Bella? Bells! Wake up!" I snapped back into reality. The posters were everywhere. How did I miss it? I must have been thinking too much about what Alice almost said but didn't.

"Sorry Jake. I was just thinking of something."

That brought my attention back to 'everyone'. I'm like seriously worried now. Everyone in school seemed to be holding a small pink card. "Jacob, what's everyone holding?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Jacob asked and took out a piece of pink card, "it was given to me by this tiny lady, what's her name? Alice Cullen I think. She said the party was by invitation only."

I quickly grabbed it from him and stared at it. Oh my gosh… Alice has really gone crazy. It was a simple card with a huge heart in the middle. On the front side read 'You are invited!!!' and on the back were all the details. Unbelievable. I stood there with my mouth opened huge.

"Thought you didn't like parties Bells. This sure doesn't look like it." Jacob joked.

"B…but this is not by me. I didn't do this. Alice…" I grinded my teeth. Jacob chuckled. Just then, I saw Edward across the hallway. I looked at the clock and saw that there was still some time before lit started. "Erm Jake, I'll meet you in class. There's something I need to do."

I quickly ran toward Edward's direction and tried to avoid all the unwanted eyes, they were all staring; I suppose to get an invitation. Edward saw me and tried to avoid my gaze. It completely frightened me. Was he trying to avoid me?

"Edward! Edward, please stop." I managed to catch up to him – a miracle from the pace he was moving at – and grabbed his shirt.

He stopped but still didn't look at me. He was avoiding me. "Edward. What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?"

Still he said nothing. I was getting worried. Why wasn't he talking to me? "Edward, if you're feeling guilty about the party thing, I'm sorry about that. It's just that the whole invitation thing really frightened me. It took me off guard. I'm really sorry but please, don't ignore me." My voice was rough; I could feel the lump on my throat.

He stared at me with his eyes big, "Bella, all you wanted to talk to me was about the party?"

I blinked, surprised. "Is there something else?"

He broke into a laugh and suddenly hugged me in front of the whole school. I just stood there frozen. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I thought you wanted to ask me something else." He said in between laughs. The whole school was now staring but I didn't really care. He's not angry at me.

* * *

"If you say that this is outrageous Bella, then wait till your party. There's no stopping for Alice once she starts." Edward chuckled. School had ended and I was walking with him to his car. From the sound of it, it's the only the tip of the iceberg. I shuddered and he chuckled.

"You will help me if anything gets too overwhelming right?"

He just smiled. "Bella!" Jessica called out, I wasn't expecting this nor did I expect Lauren to follow her from the back and actually looking friendly at me. This is not going to be good.

"So, er, heard you're holding a birthday party tomorrow huh?" Jessica asked and Lauren wasn't really looking at me. She's giving Edward flirty looks.

"Erm, yeah." It felt so awkward. I kept on looking at the ground.

"Hi, you must be Bella's friends." Alice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah!" Both of them answered in unison.

"Hi, I'm Edward's sister Alice. So you girls coming to Bella's party tomorrow?"

"No actually… We didn't get an invitation." Lauren pouted, she tried to look innocent and I just rolled my eyes.

Alice eyed Edward for a brief moment. "How could I be so blind to have forgotten to give you an invitation? Here you go, one for you and one for you." Alice gave them each a piece of card and they both jumped, like literally. I wanted to laugh but quickly took it back. They both thanked Alice and left.

"What was that for? You know better that they only wanted to be invited to come to our place. They're using Bella." _Using _huh? I flinched at that word. Oh well, it was expected.

"Don't worry. Those girls won't be much of a problem. We'll just ignore them." Alice said and took my hand.

"C'mon Bella. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Shopping… Like duh. We need to get you an outfit for tomorrow! C'mon. C'mon. C'mon!"

Before I could protest, Alice was pulling me to the car park. I shot a panicked glance at Edward but he reassured me.

* * *

Everything in this place is like so expensive! The cheapest thing I can find is like over twenty dollars and they're necklaces! There's no way I can afford any of these. I didn't have a part time job as it was impossible to find one in Forks. My mom did leave me some money but I saved it for my college fund. I did have some money which I saved from my previous job in Phoenix but it was still impossible to buy any of these. The dresses here can cost like over hundreds of dollars.

"Alice, I think we should go somewhere else to shop. I can't afford any of these."

Alice was like practically so excited she was bouncing. I don't think she heard me. "Don't worry Bella. You're not going to spend a penny. We're buying your outfit for you. Take it as a present from me and Alice." Rosalie comforted, though she looked a little intimidating at first, she was quite nice.

"How can I impose? These dresses are so expensive. Maybe somewhere where the clothes are cheaper?"

"Enough Bella. No more of this talk. You're the star tomorrow; I'm going to make sure you shine. Those friends of yours won't stand a chance!" Alice was getting irritated. I just looked down and blushed.

"Now, tell us, which one do you like?" I glanced at the rows of boutiques and saw so many beautiful dresses. They looked beautiful but were also seriously expensive. I can't let them go to such expenses. I would just be asking for it. It's too selfish.

We went through a couple of boutiques to find a nice one. I just shook my head at every piece that Alice or Rosalie pointed to me. I liked them but not really that much. And I figure if I didn't show any interest in these expensive dresses, Alice might just give up and bring me to a place where they sell reasonably priced clothing. Two hundred dollars on a dress which I would wear just once is too much.

I felt triumphant. I haven't bought anything yet. Alice was getting annoyed but I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to allow her to spend money on me. We were about to go to the exit when I glanced at one boutique and saw the most beautiful dress. It was like love at first sight. It was black with layers at the bottom and had a red ribbon tied at the waist area. It wasn't very long, maybe just above the knees. It was so beautiful, I wanted it. Alice and Rose saw me eyeing the dress and smiled. They immediately dragged me into the shop to try it on.

I went to try it on. Hmm, not that bad. The dress fit me perfectly. I went out to let Alice and Rose see. Their faces lit up when they saw me. "It's perfect on you Bella."

"This would go nicely with this dress," Rosalie said and went to get hair clip shaped like a black ribbon and red heels. Heels. Can someone as clumsy as me wear heels? "I don't think that's such a good idea. I can't wear heels."

"Just try it on. It won't bite." Alice quickly made me sit and removed my shoes and put the heels on me while Rose clipped the clip on my hair. I went to look at myself at the mirror. I was speechless.

"Picture perfect," Alice cheered.

It was really nice. I looked at the price tag. The dress was great and so was its price. Three hundred and ninety nine dollars! "It's too expensive. I can't buy this."

"Bella, I said I'll pay."

"Alice, please don't. It's okay. I can just wear one of my own dresses. It'll be alright," I insisted.

"At least buy the shoes," Rosalie suggested.

"I can't wear heels. A clumsy person like me should stick to wearing sneakers."

I quickly went to the dressing room to change out of the dress. It'll be alright. I still have the dress I wore to prom three years ago. It wasn't really mine, I got it from Courtney. She said she didn't want it so she gave it to me. It still fit so it was okay. It's only a party anyway. I sighed and went out of the room and passed the dress to the salesperson before exiting the boutique. I really liked that dress but it's just too expensive…

"Bella, you must be parched from all that shopping. Why don't we go get a drink?" Rosalie gave Alice a quick glance before looking back at me.

"Sure, why not." I smiled at Alice.

"I'll catch up with you later. I have some things I need to get for tomorrow's party," Alice told us before heading to the other direction.

I got the cheapest drink that was sold at the store. "What would you like Rose?"

"Bella, I don't drink," she whispered, the person serving us could not stop staring at Rose the entire time.

Oh yeah, I forgot she's a vampire. It is difficult picturing Rosalie to be a vampire. It's hard to picture the Cullens as vampires. They're all just so civilized. The stories that I read about vampires make them look like completely soulless beings. I should have known better than to believe such stories.

"Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" Weird, Alice wasn't holding any bags. Thought she had things to buy? Maybe she already placed them in the car.

I grabbed my drink and paid before following Alice and Rose to the car.

* * *

"So you have anything in mind you want for your birthday Bells?"

Jacob and Billy came today for dinner. There was another game today. It's amazing there were so many games. Charlie and Billy were at the living room watching the game while Jacob and I washed the dishes. I haven't spent much time with him lately so it's nice to get to catch up.

"Nothing really. I'll love whatever you give me Jake." I smiled at him.

"Wonder what Cullen will get for you…" Jacob muttered. Why did Edward come into the conversation?

"I don't know. But I just hope it's nothing expensive."

Jacob didn't say anything and there was a long moment of silence. He seemed to want to say something but just didn't. I didn't want to pry. Maybe it had something to do with Leah. I didn't know if it was just me but it seems like she's spending more and more time with Sam. Poor Jake, he must really miss her company…

"I saw Cullen hug you just now."

"What about it? Friends hug all the time."

"It seemed closer than friends. Don't tell me that you two are together!" Jacob nearly screamed.

"Why are you screaming? I'm not with him. We're just really good friends. There was a misunderstanding just now. That's why he hugged me."

"Oh. Than I'm sorry Bells. Anyway, looking forward to your party tomorrow."

**Before I end this chapter, there are some things I want to say.**

**1. Imeem is gone. ): It just suddenly closed down and merged with MySpace so the song for Bella's lullaby is gone. I'll try to find another way to have it up. Sorry. I miss imeem. :'(**

**2. The pictures for Bella's party poster and invitation card will be posted up on my blog so do go have a look. I'll also post up the picture of the dress she tried on at the department store.**

**3. This is the sad news. I'll be going to Malaysia tomorrow and only be back on Friday or Saturday. So there'll be no updates next week. I'll try to write some before I leave tomorrow but I don't think I'll be able to finish and have it posted. Sorry about that. But I'll try to update as soon as possible when I come back. Really sorry.**

**I want to thank my friend Christy for all her help. She's given me a great idea for Bella's present and also helped me choose Bella's dress. She also helped with designing the invitation card and poster. Thank you so much!!! :D You're the best~**


	25. Party

_September 13_

**BELLA'S POV**

Everyone's talking about the party that I too am a little into the party mood. I'm kinda excited about it. Though I've been whining that I hate parties to the core, it's what I do to hide the excitement inside me. I didn't want to embarrass myself. Everyone's going to be there to celebrate my special day. No one's ever done that for me before. The only celebration was celebrating with my mom. She would come back earlier from work and I would bake a cake and that's all. Nothing much really.

I do remember one of the parties I've been to. I haven't been to many but I can never forget this party. It was one of the worse days of my life. I had been invited to Courtney's birthday party – who knows why she invited me. I was pretty excited about it as not many have invited me to their parties before. I got dresses up and everything to match the theme of the party N & D. However, when I went to the party, it started well but as more and more people came, I felt more and more left out. One of my good friends bailed at the last minute so there wasn't anyone to talk to. It felt like I was on an island on my own and I didn't even dare go interact with the others. I left the party early in the end. I started hating parties since then but deep down, I was still hoping to have a great party. I wanted to have a party where I didn't feel alone.

Though mostly everyone is coming to see the exclusive Cullen's residence, it was okay. There are some who are coming for me. One would be Jake and all the Cullens. It doesn't really matter. Today's party is for me and me only. No one can take it away from me.

Lauren and the gang are also coming. I sometimes wonder if Alice could read my mind. Sure they're not the best of friends, but they've been nice to me before. When I first came, they were the only ones who let me sit with them during lunch. It's much better than in Phoenix. I sat alone during lunch. No one ever wants to sit with me. They treat me like I have some kind of disease. The 'good' friend of mine never talked to me after the party. It's really sad come to think of it.

* * *

"I'm going to your house now? But the party's only starting at seven! Why do I need to go so early?" I was shocked. Edward wanted me to go to his house like five hours earlier. I mean, I need to get ready and everything. I can't possibly get ready in half hour.

"Don't ask me. Alice wanted you there early for a private party."

"Private party?" Now I'm confused…

"Yeah. We wanted you for ourselves for awhile to give you your presents. There won't be much a chance to give you our presents later tonight."

"But I'm not ready. Any there's no way I can get ready in half an hour."

"Don't worry about that. Alice told me to go to your house to fetch everything you need and she and Rose will help you get ready."

I didn't really have much stuff to get ready. I was just planning to wear the dress and tie my hair into a ponytail. I couldn't afford make-up or nail polish or anything. I found those things a little too expensive and not needed. I don't have much money left on me and Charlie doesn't exactly earn that much so I had to save where I can.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Alice and her whacky ideas. Bella didn't seem unhappy or anything about the 'before' party. She seemed excited; she looked like she was glowing.

"You excited about the party?" I asked casually while I drove her home to pick up her things. Alice saw the dress she decided to wear and was horrified. Her reaction was really funny. I had a quick glimpse of it as well and it just doesn't do Bella's beauty any justice. But Alice was always one step ahead.

"Erm, a little. You're good; I thought I was hiding it well."

"It's not difficult to read your face today. You're like glowing. You even walk with a slight sprint today," I chuckled. Bella didn't say anything but just looked down and blushed.

When we reached her house, she quickly went up to grab her dress and tied her hair into a ponytail. She looked nice with her hair tied up but it wasn't enough. She was the star of the party today. No one's going to outshine her.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella! You're here, you're here, you're here!" Alice shouted and came to hug me. Reflexively, I went to hide behind Edward. Edward chuckled and Alice pouted.

"Seriously Bella, when are you going to outgrow that?" she asked. I was confused, I didn't know the reason behind me doing this silly gesture but it just came to me naturally.

"No time to waste Bella. We have so much to do."

She quickly pulled me into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom I presume. The dresser at the end of the room seemed to take up like half of the entire room. I didn't want to ask what the bed was for since vampires don't sleep.

Rosalie came in shortly and started powdering my face while Alice did my hair. They seemed to do it in lightning speed. They put lip gloss, mascara, blush etc etc. I couldn't really tell what most of the stuff was they were putting on me but I didn't dare look. I've never put on make up before. Hope I don't turn out too bad.

"We're done. Bella, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. Who is that in the mirror? Is that me? Impossible. That can't possibly be me right? She was gorgeous. Her hair was given a slight curl and the make up put on her was just right to show off her features. I raised me hand up a little and noticed that her nails were painted a nice baby pink. It's me, it's really me. I smiled at the mirror and Alice and Rose smiled at me too, triumphant.

"C'mon Bella. Time to put your dress on."

"Oh, my dress is in Edward's car. I'll go get it."

"No way Bella. I'm not going to let you wear that piece of junk when you're looking like this."

"Then what am I going to wear? I only have one dress."

"Two actually."

I was confused. I only had one dress. Just then, Rosalie came in. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did Bella. This is our gift for you for your birthday so no whining," Alice said.

There was no point in arguing with Alice. She already bought the dress I liked so much the other day. So that's what she did when Rose and I went to get a drink. They planned it. No wonder she wasn't carrying any bags when she came to the juice stand. She already hid it somewhere in the car so I wouldn't see it. I'd probably ask her to return it if I saw it.

"Now for the finishing touches," Rosalie said as she helped me with the heels and the clip.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella looked spectacular when she came down the stairs. She was beautiful, like a real princess. I made a mental note to compliment Alice and Rose on a job well done later.

The music for the private party started and I quickly went to take Bella's hand. "You're beautiful Bella." She blushed.

"Since Rose and I have already given her our present, now it's your turn."

_We'll go first dear. _I smiled at Esme.

"Bella, here. This is a present from me, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper." Esme handed Bella a bottle with a ribbon on the top. It was filled with sand and Bella looked at it confused.

"It contains sand taken from all the places we've been to Bella."

Bella's eyes lit up immediately. "Thank you so much. I feel like I'm holding the entire world in my hands." It's like before…

"_Edward. What that?" Bella asked while pointing to the bottle at the top of Carlisle's desk. Carlisle was doing his work but didn't mind that Bella had come in to play._

"_This here Bella," Carlisle said while taking the bottle and placing it in Bella's hand, "is a bottle containing sand I have collected from the places I have been to. This bottle contains memories of all the places I have been to. The sand right at the bottom is from the place I was first changed, my birthplace."_

"_A bottle filled with memories? That's so cool! I've never been to many places before but when I'm holding this bottle, it feels like the whole world is in my hands."_

_I smiled and knelt down and wrapped my arms around her chest.. "Edward, why are you hugging me all of a sudden?"_

_I chuckled, "So I could go with you all around the world Bella."_

"_That's nice. One day, I'm going to go to all these places as well."_

"_Sure you will Bella. Would you like to keep it?" Carlisle asked._

"_Oh no no. Bella can't keep this. It's too precious to you. It has all your memories Carlisle. You were born there. And your memories of your Daddy and your Mommy are all inside."_

_Bella… Would you too be a memory when I leave? I didn't want to answer that question. I just hugged her even tighter._

"Edward. You're the only one left."

"Oh yes." I took out the small CD cover from the living room drawer and gave it to Bella.

"What is this Edward?" Bella asked me and she looked like she was glowing. I'm glad my family's gift made her so happy.

I took the CD from her and played it on the stereo. Bella's lullaby soon filled the room and Bella was speechless. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you so much. You've really made my birthday a truly special one."

"Now's not the time to get emotional Bella. You'll ruin your makeup." Alice smiled.

**BELLA'S POV**

This party is what every girl dreams of and I'm that special girl having my dream party come true. The whole room was filled with pink ribbons and roses. Different types of food were placed on one end and drinks next to it. There was an empty table covered with a pink cloth. I assume it would be for the guests to put their presents at.

When Edward's gift was played, I couldn't remember the tune at first but I soon remembered. It was the melody that he played for me on the day he told me that he loves me. It touched my heart and I started feeling a little emotional. It was silly but I was truly touched. Everyone's gift was simple but it held so much meaning. This was a party no one would ever forget.

Everything up till now has just been perfect.

* * *

Everyone soon came and the party started. Everyone came in looking awed. This is the first time they're coming to the Edward Cullen's home. Some even went to explore the many rooms of the house.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. I unknowingly eyed the table where all my presents would be at and noticed that it was empty. The room was already filled with guests but it seems like no one brought a present. I was a little disappointed. Not because no one gave me a present – I can forgive that – but it's because it seems like no one remembered my birthday. They only came here to party and have a look at Edward's house. No one wished me or anything. I just blended in with all the bright lights and loud music.

"Bella! There you are. Couldn't find you under all this madness." I turned around to see that Jacob was looking for me. He was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket and jeans. He was smiling and I felt better immediately. Jacob's smile was a miracle worker.

"Hi Jacob."

"Wow. Bella, you look hot!"

I chuckled.

"So er, Happy Birthday Bells. Here." Jacob took a small present from his pocket and I took it with both hands. "Open it. See if you like it."

I slowly unwrapped the present – careful not to tear the paper. The gift was a necklace. It was a long necklace with a small pink heart.

"Thank you Jake. It's beautiful." I smiled at the glistening heart at the bottom.

"That's great. I bought it as I thought it complimented that ring you always have around your neck. You said someone very important gave it to you right? So I thought why not put a heart around it to show how much you love it. You can laugh you know, I have some of the strangest theories."

I chuckled, "It's very meaningful. Thank you so much Jake."

"There you are! Jakey!" Leah called out and came to pull Jacob to the dance floor.

"Oh hey Bella." Leah smiled. I smiled back.

"Well, er, see you later Bells." Leah still didn't like Jacob spending time with me.

Jacob was gone and I was alone again. I played with the necklace Jacob gave me and wore it. I took out the ring and saw that the little heart was wrapped nicely around it. I held onto it tighter. I was alone and I'm afraid. I hate being alone. I felt like I had been tossed to another island again. This feeling of being isolated was uncomfortable and I just wanted to run away from it.

Edward suddenly appeared and without saying anything, took my hand and brought me to the dance floor. The music slowed to a soothing melody. He took my hand and slow danced with me.

I didn't care that everyone was staring at me. Edward was holding onto me and I no longer felt alone. "Thank you Edward."

He didn't say anything but just smiled at me before kissing my forehead. I lay my head at his chest and continued dancing to the melody. My heart feels at ease when he's with me, I feel safe. It slowly seemed like everyone was gone and we were dancing in a magical place where we were the only two people there.

* * *

The party ended sooner than I expected. I mostly talked with Alice and Rosalie and a little with Esme. The Cullens were extremely warm. They don't feel like vampires one bit. I couldn't believe that such a warm family could be vampire.

"Today's was the best birthday I ever had. Thank you so much." I blushed as Edward drove me home.

Charlie had already gone to bed when I arrived home. I saw a wrapped box at the kitchen table. I went to look at it and saw a card next to it with my name on it. I took the card and read the contents.

_Happy Birthday Bells!  
_

_Hope you like your gift. It seems like all the other kids have one so I decided to get you one yourself. Don't keep on depriving yourself of such things. Love ya._

_Dad_

I opened the box and saw a phone inside it. I was the only girl in school without a mobile phone. Charlie told me to save up to get one but I said I didn't need it. I didn't have much savings so I didn't want to buy unnecessary things. I did want one but I had college to think about.

My dad's gift touched me. I thought I didn't have a father's love since I was a little girl but I was wrong. Though I didn't see my dad, he was always there and he always loved me. I wasn't deprived of anything. I was one of the luckiest girls in the whole wide world.

This has been the best birthday ever.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had one of the worse days of my life on Monday so I wasn't really in the mood to write. But having a bad day has its perks too. I had a Christmas party at my house on Monday. It didn't turn out good for me but it became the base of this chapter. I can write how I want to party to be like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it a little sloppy.**

**Anyway, this will be the last update for this week. I'm flying away again tonight for this Christmas but it's only a short trip. I'll be back on Sunday. (: I'll try to write a little quicker for the next few chapters as Bella will be remembering very soon. Oh I'm so excited. :D**

**Lastly, please go vote on the poll on my profile please. It's regarding the next story I will be writing after this. The two new stories came to me as a dream and I'm extremely excited about it. I have already done a brief outline of what's going to happen. As for the sequel to Two Faces, I have thought about it. I'm still unsure if I should write it or not so I'm asking the readers to choose. Thank you so much. (:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	26. Freedom

**BELLA'S POV**

It's been about a week since my birthday party. Time sure flies. The Cullens went back to Phoenix two days after the party. I sure miss them. They were such nice people. Edward and I have gotten even closer, closer than I could possibly imagine.

"Okay, this is going to sound really sudden but will it be okay if I fetched you to school tomorrow?" I was on the phone with Edward. Since Charlie got me a mobile phone for my birthday, it has become a norm that I would chat with Edward for an hour everyday. We just talked aimlessly about random things but I always looked forward to these calls. There wasn't much to do at home and it beats having him sneak into my room – I'm always afraid Charlie would barge right in and catch us.

"Why the sudden need to drive me to school Bella?"

I chuckled, "It's nothing. It's just that I haven't driven my truck in awhile and I really miss being in the driver's seat. I know it's silly."

"It's okay. Anything that makes you happy Bella. I'll run to your house tomorrow and we can depart for school from there?"

"Sounds good. Thank you," I blushed. He's too nice to me.

"Anytime Bella. It's late, you'd better go rest. Good night. I love you." My face became even hotter.

"Mmm, nights," I quickly replied and closed my phone shut.

Oh my gosh, Edward said 'I love you' to me. He's been saying that to me every night since my party ended and it always leaves my heart tingling. Everytime I hear it, even over the phone, I would blush a deep red.

I lied back and let my head hit the pillow. As I stared at my bedroom ceiling, I started thinking. So much has been on my mind these days. For one – which would probably be the most pathetic one – is that he's always protecting me. I mean not like someone's stalking me and going to kill me at the first sign of weakness, but all the small little things he does for me. Like keeping me company during the party when I was all alone to the smallest of acts like driving me to school, I felt bad – I couldn't repay him. I'm not strong enough to protect him or anything. That why I wanted to drive tomorrow, I want to do something for him, even something as insignificant as this would count as something right?

'_I love you'_ I couldn't get it out of my head. I love Edward. But it's nothing more than a friend, a best friend. He's my best friend. The way I feel about him is completely different from Jacob. Jacob is the one I love, right? I know Edward loves me but I can't accept his love. But still, I'm afraid that one day, he'll get sick of waiting and just leave me. My heart ached a little at that thought. It seems like my whole world revolved around Edward now. I get gloomy when he's not around and full of life when he's with me. He's special to me and I don't ever want that to end.

Jacob's heart and the ring were still hung around my neck. I don't understand why but they would not be together. It's like two magnets repelling each other. Call it creepy but it's true. Every time I put them together, they seem to separate. It's like one would move to the left and other to the right.

* * *

_Where am I…? I was standing on an aisle. I was wearing a wedding gown. I couldn't make out how the dress looked as I kept looking straight and I was smiling. I know that it's strapless as I can't feel any strap on my shoulders. It was quite puffy as it was difficult to walk but even with all that, it didn't bother me. I was getting married. Who was I marrying? I didn't know but I was happy. I was so excited that I was tempted to run down the long aisle and meet my future husband, the one I chose to spend my life with._

_I soon came to the end but before that, there was a fork in the road. I was confused. Which way should I go? What was waiting for me at the end of each road? I couldn't see as it was fuzzy._

_The lights turned off and a spot light shined at what was waiting for me. On the left was Jacob wearing a tux and smiling his usual grin and he raised his hand to take mine. I reached my hand to take his as I took my first step. But then, another spot light shone on the right and it revealed Edward. He was also wearing a tux and looking as dashing as ever. He too raised his hand to take mine and I took a step back. I was getting married to two guys? _

_No, that's impossible. I have to choose. But I can't. My knees went limp and I fell onto the ground. I couldn't move – my body wouldn't permit it. My necklace fell from my neck. The heart fell to the right while the ring fell to the left. What did this mean?_

My eyes flashed open as I heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof. Time for school. I sat up on my bed and stretched. I was so stiff. "Had a good night?" I jumped and turned to see that Edward was sitting on my rocking chair.

"Oh my gosh. I have a weak heart, don't scare me like that!" I nearly shouted as I stood up to get my clothes and went to the shower.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

* * *

"It feels weird driving. I haven't driven in a long time."

"If you don't feel comfortable, you know I can always drive," Edward smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You know what I learnt about you Edward? You're someone who likes to be in control."

This time, Edward laughed – really loudly that I too could not help but let a giggle escape me. "Never really thought about that but that's true. I like being in control, call me a control freak if you must," he said when he finally composed himself.

We arrived at school a little later than usual, probably because my truck wouldn't start up this morning. It took a good fifteen minutes before it would start – it was stuck at the parking lot for too long so maybe it got mad at me for not driving it.

No one stared anymore when I came to school with Edward. It became like a norm though everyone still ignored me. Everyone's attention was on Edward and I still see some girls grinding their teeth when they see me with him. Edward told me once that some girls were wishing they were me and I just laughed. It was just silly.

First half went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, lunch arrived. I was starving as I only ate a piece of toast this morning. This morning's lessons were extremely draining as well, most of the lessons started with a new chapter. Biology was the toughest so I was going to Edward's house later so he can coach me.

The lunchroom was pretty packed when Edward and I went in. Everyone had already gotten what they wanted so the queue – thank goodness – was short. I grabbed a pizza, an apple and a coke before joining _Lauren & co_ at the usual table.

"Hey Bells," Jacob smiled as his arm was over Leah's shoulder. I just smiled back and noticed that Leah wasn't looking at her food, she was looking at Sam. She tried to do it discreetly but I still manage to see her wink at him.

We took our seats at the end of the long table and yet again, all the girls at the table – Lauren especially – turned and smiled at Edward. I just rolled my eyes and started to nibble at my food.

"So hey, why don't we do something fun this weekend?" Jessica suggested and all eyes were on her.

"I mean, we haven't gone out as a group in awhile and it would be a great way to de-stress from all the work we've gotten."

Everyone looked at each other before answering 'sure'. I didn't say anything as I probably won't be invited. I continued nibbling on my food as they discussed on what to do and where to go.

After much chatter, they agreed to go this weekend. They would go to La Push Beach in the morning as there was going to be some sun and then head down to the gym at around eleven before heading to Port Angeles for lunch and then shopping till dusk. It sounded fun but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Can Bella go?" Edward asked. I quickly looked up at him and shook my head telling him 'no'.

"Yeah, Bella. Why don't you come along? You hardly go out and have fun," Jacob added in. I was a little happy that Jacob wanted me to go.

"Bella can't go," Lauren immediately interjected.

"Why not? It's a group outing and she's part of the group. Why can't she go?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you see… … We didn't get Bella a present for her birthday so we were thinking of buying her present when we're at Port Angeles. She can't be there as we want to make her gift a surprise."

"Well that doesn't seem fair. I mean you could buy her present on another day," Edward said, he looked pissed?

"We won't be going out after that weekend. Finals are coming."

"Then why not ask her to go somewhere else while you buy her present?"

"We could but you already said that idea so it won't be a surprise anymore."

Edward wanted to say something else but I took his hand and shook my head. "It's okay," I whispered. He quickly went back to sit at his chair and tried to calm down.

"But you know Edward, you're invited. It would be a big help if you could help us choose her present y'know," Lauren's eyes brightened as she found an excuse to make Edward go with her. She's probably thinking of a million ways to make him fall in love with her now. The buying me a present is just an excuse. They would probably forget all about it tomorrow. They don't want me to go with them. I took my coke and started sipping.

"I'm sorry. But it completely slipped my mind but I'm going on a date with Bella on Saturday. So I won't be able to join you." I nearly choked on my coke when he said that and immediately turned my head to glare at him, confused. He just eyed me to play along.

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot. Sorry Jake. I can't go. Have fun though." Jacob didn't answer but just kissed Leah's hair as his fists clenched.

* * *

Second half went by pretty quickly. The atmosphere around me was pretty tense and I'm getting quite nervous. Something bad is going to happen. I didn't want to think about that, Edward's waiting for me at my truck so we can go to his house and he can tutor me.

As I walked down the hallway, I say _Lauren & co _standing in front of me with Lauren in the front, her arms crossed. She didn't look happy; she was glaring straight at me – death daggers. I looked down and tried to quickly walk past her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Isabella Swan?" she almost yelled out. My whole body froze and before I knew it, I was being yanked my Jessica and Angela to the girl's bathroom.

"Wh-what do y-y-you w-want? I-I ne-need to g-go," I stuttered, fear coloring my voice. I've never been in this kind of situation before but from what I heard, it never turns out good. Someone is bound to run out crying and that person would probably be me.

"Go where huh? Hog up Edward again? Listen here you bitch, we need to talk." Lauren was doing all the talking now, the rest were watching the door to make sure that no one would interrupt our 'talk'. I froze at the corner.

"What do you want to talk about?" I put on a brave face. I can't show the fear in me now. I had to be brave, I have to protect myself – no one can save me now.

Lauren gave out a small smile and looked a little smug. "Seriously Bella. Do you think Edward hangs out with you all the time is because he cares about you?"

I just nodded but tried to keep a stern face. "He loves me."

"Bullshit! Bullshit I tell you!" she screamed and I could see the fury in her eyes.

She slowly composed herself and started laughing. "Do you honestly believe he loves you? Stop deceiving yourself Isabella. The only reason he's so nice to you is because he pities you okay? I mean who wouldn't. You've been acting pitiful this whole time! Just because your mom died doesn't mean you get all the glory. I mean, my parents fight all the time and you don't see me sulking about it like the whole world owed me!"

I didn't know how to retort. He took pity on me? Now that you think about it, it's the only reason for him to be so nice to me. There wasn't any reason for him to fall for me. He was too good for me.

Lauren could see what her words were doing to me and continued to taunt me. I knew she was taunting me but her words seemed so true, I couldn't deny it. Hot angry tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Wake up Bella. He's not in your league. He deserves better and not a girl who is always wallowing herself in self pity. You have to set him free." _Free_. I have to set him free. I have to. This can't continue anymore. I don't want to be with a person who cares for me out of pity. I didn't want it.

"You're right Lauren. Edward's out of my league. Someone like him deserves better. Not me. I-I have to set him _free_." The last few words came out in a stutter.

"Good… You're holding him back, you have to let him go," she uttered and with those words, I dashed out of the girl's bathroom, still crying my guts out.

As I neared the parking lot, my knees shook with the trepidation inside me. I have to let him go. I don't want him to continue to be with me out of pity. There was no other explanation to why he was so nice to me. It was all out of sheer pity. All the late nights in my room, all the calls, the party, everything! He did it because I was all alone, I lost my mom, and he pitied me. Yet I was still fearful, I didn't want to lose him but I had to. He deserves better, a life with someone deserving of him. And that person certainly is not me.

As I forced my legs to move forward, each step felt like a thousand pound had been added and I moved slower and slower until I reached my truck. He was there; leaning against the door of my truck.

He looked up at me and saw my tear covered face and his expression immediately changed. His face was full of concern and new tears started flowing down again. Why did he have to continue torturing me with this act?

"Bella? Bella, what happened?" he asked. I didn't answer but just continued crying. He started to panic and put his hands on my shoulder. I shrugged and pushed his hands away.

He started panicking, "Bella, please say something. What happened?"

"Why did you do it?" I whispered and Edward froze.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"You know what I mean! Why did you have to do it! Why! Why! Why! Why did you have to do this to me?" I shouted. I didn't care if everyone was staring at us as I cried my heart out. Maybe, Lauren was wrong. Maybe he did care… I didn't want to believe that she was right.

His expression changed to look like pain and my heart clenched. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry. There was no other way. I didn't have anything else I could do," he murmured and looked down.

And then it hit me. _There was no other way_. _I didn't have anything else I could do_. It was all true. It was all freaking true! They were speaking the truth. He only pities me. I cried even harder and I started to push him away.

"You jerk! Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" I screamed. All I believed in. Fairy tales, princes, happily ever after and true love. They're all lies, it doesn't exist.

His face tilted up to face me, pain painted all over his face. My heart hurt to see him like this but I had to let him go. He should be free. "Is this what you really want Bella? Do you really want me to go away and never see me again? Is that really what you want?!" He couldn't compose himself at the last line that he shouted it out.

I didn't want to face him. He took my face in his hands and turned my face to face his. "Is this really what you want?" he asked one last time.

Pain was covered all over his face. I couldn't bear it but I can't keep on holding him back. I needed to set him free. Even if it tore me on the inside, I had to do it. Timidly I whispered, "Yes."

He let go of my face. "If that's what you want…" And without a second word, he walked away to the forest.

I felt like my knees were about to collapse and I had to hold onto my truck to prevent me from falling to the ground. Rain started falling and the other students watching the scene started to disperse. I didn't care if I was getting wet or anything.

The pain was too much to bear and I couldn't stop crying. I cried and cried and cried. I cried to the point that it was difficult to breath but I still couldn't stop the tear from flowing down my cheeks. The hot tears just kept on flowing down my cheeks with the cold rain drops. Fire and ice together. It hurt so badly.

* * *

I drove home in a daze. The throbbing hole in my heart was there and it was screaming at what I did. The pain wouldn't even subside for a second. I quickly went to shower before changing. My whole body felt numb. This was only temporarily. I can only hold onto myself for so long.

As I dragged my feet towards my room, the hole in my heart grew even larger – larger than I could ever imagine. There was no sign that it would ever heal. Even if the edges healed, the whole would still be there. It will never be gone.

As I stepped into my room, fresh tears started flowing again. I needed him but I couldn't want him anymore. I can't be so selfish. I don't want someone who stayed with me out of pity. It won't do us any good in the long run. The pain would be worse though I couldn't imagine how much worse. It already hurt too much.

I started to take all my story books and threw them on the floor. "WHY!" I shouted.

"Why did I have to believe? Why did you make me believe! It's never true! It can never be true!" I threw the book my mom gave to me on the floor. The bookshelf was now empty and my collection of books were scattered all over the floor.

I cried harder than I ever cried and my knees failed me and I dropped onto the floor with my back against my bed. Fairy tales were invented to trick people into believing in fantasies. They're not real. None of it can ever be real. Love is just a frivolous emotion. It holds no meaning to me anymore.

I started to grab a few pages of the book and wanted to tear it out. But before I could, I saw the picture on the book. It was Cinderella and she was kissing her prince. True love's kiss. I shut the book and threw it into the far end of the wall. I curled myself into a ball and cried and cried and cried. The tears didn't ever want to stop flowing.

A strong gust of wind came and blew at my face and when I looked up, a piece of paper had flown into my room. It was addressed to me. I slowly unfolded the paper to read the contents. I couldn't read it at first as my eyes were filled with tears and it was all blurry. I rubbed my eyes and squinted. It was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry. I'm a coward and I can't face you right now. So I'm writing this to you. I am so sorry about what I've done but please know this; it killed me when I left you. I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice. I am so sorry. I can't apologize enough for the wretched thing I did to you eleven years ago._

_Maybe saying I had no choice was just a pathetic excuse. The truth is – I didn't know what to do. I kept on telling myself that I love you yet I chose to hurt you that way. I was a fool, a coward. I don't think you could ever forgive me but I do hope you do one day._

_I think I'm probably the last person you want to see right now so here's my goodbye._

_Goodbye Bella. I promise you won't see me anymore. I'll disappear from your existence and I won't bother you anymore. It was selfish of me to want to have you. You deserve someone better._

_I wish you the best for the future and hope that you would find someone who will love you with all his heart and all his soul. You deserve that. So here's to a goodbye forever Bella._

_I LOVE YOU._

_Edward  
Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre_

'It killed me when I left you.' What was he talking about? What's going on? He loves me. He really does. But he's leaving me. These last words – I took my finger and stroked them – '_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre_'. It's on my ring. My eyes went blank for a moment and I was transported to a meadow.

"_Edward, what's that?" _ Is that me? I was asking the question and the one next to me is Edward…

_He was holding a little gold ring in between his fingers. He took my hand and placed it on my palm. _

_I looked at it. It had 3 pretty white stones. It was hard to describe but it's so pretty. I held it up and saw some words written on the other side of the ring. Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre._

"_What do these words mean Edward?"_

"_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre. It means, 'My heart will always be yours'. I promise you, when you turn seventeen, I will change you and when that time comes, I will put this ring on your finger. But till then, I will leave this to you for safekeeping." He smiled like an angel._

_I didn't know what to say, I just stood up and hugged him. "I love you Edward Cullen."_

Hot new tears started flowing again. It wasn't of anger but regret. The one who gave me the ring was Edward. I took the ring out with my shivering hands and placed it on the paper. It was an exact transcript. Everything was the same from the words to the handwriting. An exact match.

What's going on? What have I done?

**Sorry it took awhile for me to write this. I was reading a really good fic and I just couldn't stop. It's called **_**Alphabet Weekends**_**. It's a really sweet story about two best friends finding out that they love each other after being best friends for twenty years. I've never had the diligence to read such a long story before but it was so good I couldn't stop. I highly recommended it if you are of an appropriate age. It's in my favorite's column.**

**A little of this chapter was from the future chapter I gave to the 150****th**** reviewer if you can remember. I decided to break it into two chapters as the previous one was seriously lacking detail and not well written. My writing's improving – I think – judging from the length but my English is still bad. **

**Vote on the poll in my profile please. This story is ending soon. Once Bella remembers, there's nothing much to write after that.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ;)**


	27. Heartbreak

**EDWARD'S POV**

"_You jerk! Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" _She remembers. She remembers! And the thing that I was most afraid of happened. She couldn't forgive me. She doesn't want me anymore. It's over, it's all over! I've lost her, I've lost her forever!

The forest looked like a blur as I ran through it. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. The reason for my existence didn't want me anymore. Death seemed like the only way to run away from this pain now. What more is there to live for? I couldn't find the reason no matter how hard I looked.

Just then, my phone rang and I saw Alice's name in the Caller ID. She must have seen what's going on and got worried. I didn't want to answer and just cut it off. However, she was persistent and kept on calling. I didn't have much of a choice; she would call until I picked up. What I'm doing is only causing my family worry.

"What Alice?"

"Edward… Edward! Oh thank goodness, I got to you in time," she said as relief colored her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you explain to me why I see you going to the Volturi and asking them to kill you? I mean, do you know how worried we were when I found out?" she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Alice," I apologized. My family was worried about me. I was thinking about killing myself. I didn't consider the consequences; I didn't think what it would do to others.

"Edward! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry. But it hit me hard. The pain's unbearable."

"I'm sorry. I would hug you if I could."

I let out a strained laugh. "Why not come back Edward? Come back to us here in Phoenix. We all miss you terribly, Esme especially though she never says anything about it."

"Sounds good. But I have some things I need to settle first before I move to Phoenix."

It looks like it's really goodbye forever Bella. I'll go back to live with my family in Phoenix and we would move somewhere else soon. I won't ever see you again and nor would you. I won't bother you anymore. It will be as if I never existed.

But even so, it was still so difficult to say goodbye – more difficult than eleven years ago. It was so painful to leave you again but this time, you want me to leave. _I don't ever want to see you again! _The pain inflicted on me by those words can never be erased. My knees gave way and I was kneeling on the ground. My hands grabbed onto my head tightly and I felt like crying – if it was possible, I would be crying like a baby.

I'm saying goodbye to you for the second and final time Bella. Goodbye. Goodbye forever. With those last words, I screamed my whole heart out into the words and the forest shook at the pain I was experiencing.

**JACOB'S POV**

Lessons were a drag today. The teacher just kept on blabbering on some nonsense that I have no idea what he's talking about. What's worse, pop quiz at the last minute so class dragged on for an extra fifteen minutes. Man, it started pouring when class ended. I was hoping to get to Leah's car before it started pouring. Of all the rotten luck!

I ran as quickly as I could to Leah's car. She drove today and the one thing that Leah hates doing is to wait. She's probably fuming by now. I need to start figuring out what to get her this weekend as compensation. Damn that pop quiz!

The rain was getting heavier and as I exited the school, out at the car park, I saw Bella's truck still parked there. Weird, why hasn't she left school? Thought she was going to Cullen's place to study. I pulled up my hood of my jacket and started walking towards her truck.

She was crying. Why was she crying and why does she look like she was in so much pain? My heart ached just to see my best friend like that. One hand was holding onto her truck and the other holding onto her chest. It looked like she had trouble breathing. What happened? Why was she like that? Where's Cullen?

I wanted to comfort her. The need to comfort her was so strong that my legs started moving on its own. Left right left right. They wouldn't stop and I didn't want to stop. Bella's important to me and I don't want to see her like this. I didn't care if I was getting drenched to the bone or anything; the most important thing to me right now was to make sure that Bella felt better.

As I was getting nearer and nearer to Bella and my arm raised to put it around her shoulder and tell her that everything was alright, I heard Leah's car honk at my direction. I stopped and saw Leah's car. She was inside and waved for me to quickly get in the car. I snapped back to reality and regained control of my body and ran towards Leah's car.

"Sorry I'm late Leah. Pop quiz at the last minute," I apologized to Leah but her attention seemed to be on something else. Leah's been acting weird recently. She's never at home and hardly answers my calls anymore. Even when I message her, it would usually be a 'yes' or a 'no' – one word answers.

She started the car and the first few minutes passed with utter silence. She didn't say anything and I too didn't say anything. My mind was on how Bella looked and just the thought of it made my heart ache.

"Jakey. It didn't matter that you were late, I had my entertainment. I wasn't bored one bit." Entertainment? What kind of entertainment? Judging from the glow on her face, it should have something to do with Bella.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked and Leah immediately rolled her eyes.

"She had a tiff with Cullen."

"What kind of tiff? And why was she crying like that?"

"Nothing much really. She deserves it, taking Lauren's comments so easily. I mean, that girl sure is easy to manipulate. It was so obvious that Lauren was jealous to the core when Edward said he had a date with Bella on Saturday," Leah laughed as her head shook.

"Wow, wow, what happened?"

"You missed all the action! It's like this, I don't know all the details but I saw my fair share of what happened. Well it's like this, Lauren and the other girls cornered Bella after school and brought her to the girl's bathroom. They took quite some time inside the toilet and I passed by and heard Lauren screaming about something about setting something free. Bella soon ran out and she was crying like crazy. When she reached the parking lot and Cullen saw her, he was like totally shocked. Bella soon started shouting at him about never wanting to see him again and Cullen soon walked away. That's about it. That was some show I tell ya Jake. For once I'm glad you didn't come so early."

Bella's face kept on flashing in front of my eyes. She was in so much pain. What the hell happened in the bathroom? I wanted to call Bella this instant and try to comfort her but then my attention went back to Leah. She wouldn't be happy about it. She didn't like the relationship I had with Bella. She felt that we were getting a little too close. We once fought over this matter but it soon dissolved with a cup of strawberry ice cream. Leah adored strawberry ice cream.

But still, I felt that we had grown apart. A break up may be up and looming. I flinched at that thought. Leah was my first love and first girlfriend. I had fought hard for her and I didn't want to lose her. She seemed to have loosened up with me today so that was a good sign. Maybe our relationship could be saved…

* * *

Thanks to the pop quiz, there wasn't much homework from that class so that's good. I finished in a blink of an eye. It was only four when I finished so I had a good two hours to waste before starting on dinner.

I'd consider calling Bella but I didn't know what to say. She's probably still crying. I've never really been put in this kind of situation before. Though from what I know, it was the best friend's job to help the other when one was upset but isn't that a girl thing? I wouldn't know what to say or do.

I think I'll go spend some time at Leah's. I didn't want to drive and the weather seemed okay. If it rained, I'll just borrow an umbrella from her house. Her house wasn't far. The reservation wasn't very large to begin with.

I went to knock on the door and was greeted by Leah's younger brother, Seth. He was only a little younger than us but he went to school at the reservation. He said he didn't like the chaotic style of Forks High. As if Forks High could ever get really 'chaotic'. The student body was just a little too small for anything 'big' to really happen.

"Oh hi Jacob!" he greeted me with a huge smile, same old happy-go-lucky Seth.

"Hey Seth, just came down to see your sister."

"What? I don't understand. Haven't you two broken up?"

What? Broken up? "I don't understand. We're still together."

"Weird, that's not what I heard from her. She's with Sam now. They're up in her room."

"Excuse me Seth, but do you mind if I come in."

Seth didn't say anything but moved to a side and let me in. Broken up? What the? Sam's here? What's going on? So many questions in my mind and my blood started to boil. This has to be a misunderstanding. It has to be. Leah would never do this to do. She should know better than to be with Sam. Maybe they were just studying together. Yeah, studying, that's right. Seth got it wrong.

I literally ran all the way up to Leah's room and when I opened the door, I saw the most gruesome scene ever and my heart broke. Sam was kissing Leah and she was kissing him back on her bed. It was true, I was only deluding myself. It felt like a thousand daggers had been pierced into my heart. The pain I felt at that moment was indescribable.

When Leah saw me, she froze and pushed Sam back. Sam saw me as well but only gave me a smug expression and went to hold Leah. She didn't push him away or anything. The pain exploded and I felt myself shivering from the pure agony of it.

"Jacob… I can explain," she said and she put her arms around Sam. I didn't want to look at it. I just looked down and closed my eyes.

I heard Sam mutter 'coward' and my immediate reflex was to punch the daylights out of him. I went up and pulled his shirt up and wanted to punch him in the face but before I could do it, Leah pulled my hand away and pushed me away.

"Don't touch him! I won't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Then explain to me why he was chewing on your face like that! Why were you kissing him?! What's going on?!"

"We're together, that's what's going on," Sam retorted.

"Shut up Sam!" I yelled and my body instantly wanted to punch him again. But yet again, Leah stopped me.

"Stop it Jacob. Just stop! I don't want you anymore; the one I want is Sam."

"You don't want me anymore?"

She pouted and looked down and Sam went to hold her. "You were never there anymore when I needed you. You're always with Bella Swan! But Sam, he was there. He was there for me!"

"What does Bella have anything to do with this? You know the one I care about is you!"

"Liar! Jacob I've seen how you look at her. You love her! Please, just go away. We're through…"

"We're through? Fine! But before I leave, how long have you been cheating on me!"

Leah flinched at the word _cheating_. "Close to six months now. I'm the reason why he transferred to Forks High. He…He loves me Jacob."

Those words kept on ringing in my head. My hands were clenched and my knuckles were screaming for me to release. My whole body was shaking and I felt like the room was spinning as well.

I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I wanted to be numb from head to toe. I didn't want to feel pain or happiness or sadness or anything. I wanted to become a soulless creature. I ran out of the house. I didn't know where my feet were taking me but I didn't care. The pain wouldn't go away. Was this how Bella felt?

Before I knew where my feet were taking me, I was at my house. I didn't want my dad to see me like this. He probably felt the same way when mom died. He always told me to be strong and to never cry no matter how much it hurt. That was what real men did. But I didn't want to be a man now, I wanted to be a baby and cry – cry my heart out.

I ran into my garage and went to the secret compartment where I hid a couple of bottles of beer that I had snuck out from the house. I didn't care about what it would do to me. I just wanted to feel the numbness. I wanted all my senses to be cut off.

As I took a big gulp of the alcohol, tears started trickling down my cheeks. I felt so weak, so defenseless right now. _You're always with Bella Swan! _

Bella? I wanted to see her right now so much. I couldn't explain it but I wanted her now and I wanted to hold her and cry my heart out. Without even thinking, I took my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Bella answered – her voice hoarse. She was still crying.

"Bella, it's me. Jacob. Can I see you now? I need to see you." As I said those last few words, the pain intensified and another fresh flow of tears flowed down.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Oh mom, what should I do?" I cried as I hugged onto the note and ring that Edward gave me. I'm so confused. What's going on? What was that scene that I saw just now? Why was Edward in that vision? Why was I there? So many questions I have but there were no answers to it.

The tears had temporarily stopped flowing but the pain still dominated my entire being. I regretted screaming at him like that. It was a misunderstanding. I want to apologize to him and ask him what I saw was all about. He was the one to the answers I desperately needed right now.

_So here's to a goodbye forever Bella. _As I read those words from the note again, a new pain surged through my heart and I held onto it even closer and cried even harder. I'll never see him again. But there was something troubling me, why did this give me so much pain? He was only a friend; I wasn't in love with him or anything. So why did my heart feel like it had been pierced through by a thousand swords? Isn't Jacob the one I'm in love with?

Just then, my phone rang and my heart clenched. Edward? Was it Edward calling? I wanted to talk to him right now. I wanted to hear his voice right now. I needed to. I wanted to apologize and beg him to forgive me for what I did.

But when I looked at the Caller ID, it wasn't his name. It was Jacob's. Why was Jacob calling me now? I quickly wiped away the tears and cleared my throat before answering, "Hello?" I did my best to not make my voice sound hoarse but that was impossible.

"Bella, it's me. Jacob. Can I see you now? I need to see you."

Jacob was crying. What happened? He was always such a happy person. He always seemed happy. But why is he crying now? "Jake what happened? Don't worry, I'll be right over."

Even if you could never love me, even if all you can ever see in me is a friend, you need me right now. It's time for me to be there for you Jacob. Edward will have to come later. Jake needs me now. I ran towards my truck and drove down to his house at the fastest speed possible.

When I asked Billy if Jacob was home he said he didn't know. He got worried when he saw my tear covered face but I told him that it was nothing. I gave my thanks to Billy and quickly went to his garage. It was the only other place I could think of that Jacob would be at right now.

And I was right, he was there. Sitting at a corner and crying his heart out while drinking away, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. There were probably cans of beer all over the floor. Jacob never drinks. I remember him expressing how he detested people who drank to drown their sorrows and made an oath that he would never drink to drown his sorrows no matter how depressed he was. But here he is sitting at a corner and crying, breaking the oath he made about drinking. What could possibly do this to him?

I quickly ran to his side and knelt down beside him. He'd been crying for a long time. Seeing him like this hurt me as well. "Jacob, what happened? It's going to be okay," I comforted as I rubbed his head. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Everything's not okay. Sh-she broke up with me. She was cheating on me. She- she never l-loved me."

"Cheating? Who was she cheating with?"

"S-S-Sam U-Ul-Uley." He cried even harder and I wrapped my arms around him and he too wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my chest.

Sam Uley? My suspicions were right. Her winking at him, all those little signs. Why did she have to do this to Jacob? Why did she want to hurt him like this? Wouldn't it be better to first break up then get together with Sam?

"Jacob. Please, it's going to be okay. I'm here. I won't let her hurt you again," I comforted and I too could feel the tears in my eyes welling up at the pain he was experiencing.

Jacob let me go and looked up at me. His eyes were filled with tears and I could see the pain in his eyes. A tear escaped from me and rolled down my cheeks. I quickly took my hand and wiped it away. I had to be strong for him. He needs me.

He continued staring at me without saying anything; like he was thinking about something. Suddenly, without warning, he bent up and placed his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. I froze at the suddenness of his attack.

Jacob was kissing me!

**Please don't hate me. :p**

**So like the weirdest thing happened to me this morning. I was sleeping soundly and all when my radio suddenly turned on on its own. I thought it was my imagination but when I looked up, it was really on! And trust me; there was no one in my room and I switched it off last night before I went to bed. Freaky…**

**Anyways, lame story aside, I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm really excited about it as it was the chapter I was anticipating to write since the beginning of the story. I'll try my best to make it as good as possible.**

_**Please vote on the poll. **_**;)**

**** Special thanks to _MorganvilleVampiresFanatic _for correcting me. Thanks a million! :D**


	28. Choices

**BELLA'S POV**

Jacob was kissing me. He's really kissing me. The suddenness of his attack paralyzed me that I didn't know what to do. Shock flowed through my veins but at the same time, I felt empty, dirty. Where was the joy you were supposed to feel when you kiss the one you love? Why instead of joy, I felt dirty, like cheating on your boyfriend or something? I couldn't feel anything but just how wretched I am. Yet, Jacob never stopped and I could feel him smile as his lips moved around mine. Mine never moved but just stayed paralyzed. I didn't understand it one bit and then, my vision blurred and I was brought back to that dream I had.

I was again at the fork in the aisle and I had to choose. I understood everything at the instant, the ring and the heart. Both were given to me by the two guys waiting for me at each end, Jacob and Edward. But the heart soon vanished and the clear path – the one that I should choose – was right in front of my eyes. Why didn't I understand this sooner? There had always been only one path. And then, another revelation came. There wasn't a choice even from the beginning. I didn't have to choose as there was only one person I couldn't possibly be without. The answer was as clear as day but I was so blinded that I couldn't see it. Just like what my mother had said, the answer was right in front of my eyes.

The answer all along had been Edward. There was no one else. I had loved him ever since I saw him that day in the parking lot and he too loved me. That was why I saw love in his eyes. That was why I always felt safe around him. Why I always wanted to be with him. Why I get depressed when he wasn't around. Why I cried my heart out when I yelled at him and hurt him so badly. It was so simple. Why didn't I see it?

I was so blinded, blinded by Jacob. I was never in love with him, I was infatuated. I loved Jacob but I wasn't in love with him. I loved him like an older brother. The reason why I was always excited to see him was because I was all alone. He was like my very own comfort zone and the more time I spent with him, I loved him more and more to the point that I thought I was in love with him. But I was wrong, dead wrong.

I want Edward and only Edward, no one else could ever take over the place he has in my heart. No one can make me smile like him can. No one can make me laugh like he can. No one can love me the way he can. He's the one, the one I want to spend an eternity and beyond with.

Hot tears started to flow down my cheeks at the realization. Why had I been so blind? Why didn't I realize it sooner? I hurt him. I hurt him so bad. Can he ever forgive me? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry…

Jacob immediately pulled away from me when he felt my tears. I pushed him back a little and sat an arms length away from him. I touched my lips again and yet again, I felt nothing. I just felt like a dirty little bitch.

"Bella?" Jacob tried to close the distance between us but I moved further away from him. I didn't understand why but I was afraid. So bloody afraid of my best friend right now.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm afraid, Jacob. I'm so afraid of you right now. I don't know why but I'm afraid."

"Don't be. Bella, I won't ever hurt you. I love you Bella. I love you. I won't ever hurt you."

"Jacob, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Jacob stood up and walked up to me. I was still on the floor, my feet unable to move at all. I was defenseless right now. I couldn't move. He came and knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked away. "Bella, I'm not drunk. Bella, look at me. Look into my eyes!"

I slowly turned my head to stare at him. His eyes, they were burning with passion. He wasn't drunk. "Then, w-w-why did you say you love me?" I managed to stutter out. The fear was slowly dissipating but I still felt pain – pain from kissing him.

He took my face in his hands and stared at me. "Isabella Swan, I'm in love with you. I always have. I get jealous all the time when I see you with Cullen. I want to protect you all the time and I want to be with you all the time. I've never realized this as I was too infatuated with Leah. It blinded me Bells. But I've opened my eyes and I can see now. I love you Bella Swan and I want to be with you."

I didn't know what to say. This was what I've wanted to hear all my life. It is to hear the one I love confess to me, tell me that he loves me too. Except this time, it was from the wrong person. We sat there in utter silence for a good five minutes before Jacob spoke again, "So, if it's possible. Can we start all over again? But not as friends this time?"

He was asking me to be his girlfriend. It was from the wrong set of lips. It wasn't him I wanted to be with anymore, it never had been. Jacob took my silence as consent and went to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Jake… I-I-I-I'm sorry. B-b-but it's not you I want to be with. I love you but I'm not in love with you. You're like an older brother to me. There's someone else. I-I-I'm so sorry for hurting you this way and how you've already been hurt and –" he cut me off by placing his index finger on my lips.

"Is that 'someone else' Edward Cullen?" I didn't know what to say but just nodded my head and looked down at the floor.

"Figures. You changed so much when he first came to Forks Bells. You've become happier."

"Jacob, I am so very very sorry." Tears started to flow down again.

He quickly took me in his arms and hugged me tight. "It's okay. Guess I was too late. It has nothing to do with you. I want you to be happy Bells," he whispered. One hand was around my shoulders and the other rubbing my head.

I cried into his shirt. "Thank you. But I said some mean things to him today. He's leaving…" I cried even harder at the last word.

"Then don't just sit here crying! Go find him. Tell him you love him and make up." Jacob quickly let go of me.

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I-I-I'm not worthy of him. I don't deserve him. He's too good for me."

"Is this because of what Lauren said just now after school?"

I nodded.

Jacob took his fingers and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bells, let me tell you. You are worthy of him. What am I saying? Who cares about all that crap? Lauren was jealous Bells. That's why she said those things. Ignore her. There's no such thing as being not suitable for someone or anything. All that matters is that he loves you and you love him. Why make things so complicated?"

He was right. I was making things too complicated. I was thinking too much. All those crap about setting him free, about me being out of his league, and about him needing someone better than me, it was all mumbo jumbo. It was all crap. All that mattered was that he loves me and that I too love him – more than my own life.

"You're right Jake. I-I need to go find him. Apologize. There's still time. Thank you so much." I went and gave him a quick hug.

"Anytime Bells."

I dashed out of his garage and ran to the forests. I didn't know where he was but I was still going to find him. I'll find you. I promise. Please don't leave me. I want you and only you. I need you.

I ran and ran and ran until I was at his house. I didn't even bother knocking or anything but just opened the door and dashed in. I searched every room but there was no one. I went to search his room last but it was empty. The room was empty but there were boxes lying everywhere. He was still here. He hasn't left yet. There's still hope.

I quickly ran out of his house and continued searching in the woods. I was panting and my whole body was screaming at me to take a break but I didn't stop. The stress of needing to find him was making my body pump more energy into my veins to make me continue running. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as my body burned more fuel to allow me to push myself further. My breathing heightened as my blood thickened to take in more oxygen and my heart pumped harder. My mouth dried as my digestive tract closed down to prevent any further liquid from entering my stomach as all the blood was diverted to my muscles, heart and lungs. I felt the blood leave my face as it travelled down to my heart. Energy was surging through me as I continued searching for him. I didn't care if I was going to collapse from exhaustion later on. I didn't even care how many times I fell and scrapped my knees, I couldn't feel pain now. All I could feel was the need to find him. All this time, the tears would not stop flowing down my cheeks.

"Edward!" I kept on screaming out his name hoping that he would hear me. But with a forest this dense, it was hard. Please, let me find you! I pushed my body even harder and at this point, even with the extra energy, my brain was telling me to stop but I just ignored it. I couldn't risk losing him.

I didn't really know where I was running. Before I knew it, I was at a road. I didn't care to even look but just dashed across the wide road. I didn't notice the red truck that was heading my way until I heard its horn. There wasn't time to move away and my body too stayed paralyzed. All my senses were cut off at that instant. It was then a sudden flash appeared in front of my eyes. I saw everything I needed to see. Me meeting him for the first time, the meadow, the family visit, me crying thinking that he had left him, him giving me the ring, our first dance and ultimately, the pain of knowing that he had left me.

I remembered everything…

**EDWARD'S POV**

Everything was packed up and ready for me to go back to Phoenix first thing in the morning. I was too much of a coward to tell Bella goodbye. Instead, I left her a note to say goodbye. Pathetic, Edward Cullen, you are the most pathetic excuse for a vampire. Wonder how she took it.

Bella… You deserve someone who loves you and can protect you. Hope Jacob would realize he loves you and would protect you. I hope you would find your prince Bella. Though I am not the one, I hope you'll be happy forever. Who knows, I might just see you in the future even though I would try to avoid it. But these things can't be predicted. It's all fated I guess, like me meeting you and entering your life. But I do hope that if I do see you again, you would have completely forgotten about me and that you have found the one you love and that you two are happy. I wish you a happy life Bella.

I decided to take a walk at the forest and maybe hunt. I wasn't thirsty yet as I just hunted about two days ago but I wanted something to do to distract me. If not, I might just go back to Bella's house and beg her to forgive me. My resistance could only take me this far.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Alice's number showed at the Caller ID. Why was she calling me now? "Hello?"

"Edward! Edward!" she literally screamed. Panic was colored all over her tone and I knew at once she must have seen something bad.

"What's going on Alice?"

"You've gotta go find her. She's in danger."

"Who? Alice, calm down. Who's in danger?"

"Bella! She's looking for you. Go…GO!" she practically yelled at the receiver and I froze. Bella's in danger? Bella's in danger! It took me a few seconds to register before I fully understood what was really going on. I quickly shut my phone and ran towards my house. Bella's been here like only five minutes after I left. I could tell from the scent. Why did I leave so soon? I would kill myself if anything happened to her.

I ran towards where her scent travelled. She was running very fast as her scent wasn't very strong anywhere as she was moving too fast. I quickened my pace. Her scent was everywhere. Please, please be safe.

"Edward!" a soft scream came towards me from my right. Bella? Bella! I ran towards where I heard her voice. I tried calling back but she couldn't hear me. I continued running till I could faintly hear her panting. She was close.

I ran until I stopped at the road and I saw her, frozen in her tracks. Coming her way was a red truck. A repeat of what happened eleven years ago. But this time, I'm here. I'm going to protect her; I'm not going to let her get hurt again. I'll protect her.

I didn't bother considering what the driver was going to think when he suddenly sees Bella vanish into thin air. He would probably think he was hallucinating. I pushed my body forward and carried Bella away seconds before the truck hit her. I continued running with her in my arms until I came to an abrupt stop and fell to the ground. All the time, I made sure all of the fall's impact was on me. I made a protective circle around her to make sure she was fully shielded by me.

I'm not too late this time. I saved her. I saved her…

**BELLA'S POV**

One minute I was staring at the red truck in front of me and next, I was swept of my feet and carried off till I saw a blur of green. We were moving so fast I could feel a stingy effect as the wind cut through my skin. We soon came abruptly to a stop as I saw that I was protected everywhere from head to toe. My savior had formed a protective circle around me that all the impact of the fall was on him.

We were spinning on the ground until we came to a stop and I was on top of him. My vision was blurry so I gently rubbed my eyes with my hands. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw him. Edward. My whole being immediately filled up with euphoria as I saw the one I loved right in front of me.

I couldn't stop smiling as I took my hands to feel his face. I cupped my hands around his face. He was real. I wasn't dreaming and I wasn't dead. Edward was right in front of me. He was here, he really is! I didn't understand what I did next but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Bella?" Shock was covered all over his voice.

"Edward. It's you. It's really you. I am so sorry I shouted at you. I should not have listened to Lauren. I'm sorry."

He lightly took my shoulders and pushed me away slightly. "Lauren? You were angry at me for what Lauren said to you?" I nodded.

We sat there in utter silence. I was still sitting on his lap but I didn't care. I wanted to feel him; it was the only way to know that he's real, that he's really here with me. Edward looked up at the sky and said, "Bella, it's going to rain. Let me take you home." He started unwrap my arms from his neck and I panicked.

"No! Please, let's just stay like this for a little longer. Please. I don't care if I get wet or anything," I begged and tightened my grip around his neck. I knew that he could easily remove my hands from his neck if he wanted to no matter how hard I held onto them but he stopped and wound his arms around my waist.

"Edward. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. I'm sorry. Please don't ever leave me again," I croaked out.

"Bella? You said 'again'. You…you remember?"

I nodded. "Yes. I remember Edward. I remember."

"And you don't hate me for leaving you? For causing you all that pain?"

"No. No I don't. It hurt a lot when you left me but you had your reasons. It's okay. What matters is that you're here now, with me. Everything before that doesn't matter anymore. I love you Edward. I love you. You're the only person I want to be with."

He didn't say anything but just brought me to his chest and whispered, "Thank you. You love me more than I deserve. I love you Bella. I love you so very much." I hugged him even tighter.

I brought our foreheads together. We stared at each other longingly for a couple of minutes before he brought his lips closer to mine. As I slowly closed my eyes, I whispered, "I love you Edward Cullen."

"_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre_" was what I heard last before our lips joined for the first time. A surge of pure joy flowed through me and I found myself deepening the kiss. He was hesitant at first but soon relaxed and kissed me back with passion beyond the ages. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization like they were made for each other. He brought one of his hands to my face and cupped it around my cheek while my right hand found its way to his hair and pushed his head even closer to mine.

Rain started trickling down against my heated cheeks. It took me awhile to process that it was raining and we were soaking wet but yet, I could not find it in me to pull away from him. I loved him so much. I wanted this to continue on forever.

I didn't care about how cold I was or anything. I was with my Edward, my dream come true. That was all that mattered now. We continued kissing, kissing into eternal bliss.

**Sigh… Good news, she remembers!!! After so long! Bad news, the story's about to end soon… ): I had so much fun writing this but all good things must come to an end. There's still the wedding bit to write. Maybe 3 to 4 more chapters? I don't know. And then there's the Charlie bit. How in the world is she going to tell her Dad that she's getting married at 17?! Please help me out here!**

**For those who were angry at Bella in the previous chapter, hope you've cooled off a bit. I saw some swearing being crossed out by *. Haha. I won't ever allow a sad ending for Edward. I love him way to much to allow such injustice. **_**Though if Edward does get dumped by Bella I would have a chance…**_** Hmmm… Haha, just joking. Edward and Bella are meant to be together.**

**Omg, I love you guys so much! Reviews have gone to over 300! When I first started this story, I just really wished it would hit 100. You guys really know how to make my day. ^^ Thank you so much!!! :D **

**I don't really know when the next chapter will be up. I'm currently into a new series, **_**Vampire Academy**_**. My friend kinda forced me to borrow it at the library but I'm not angry at her for doing that nor do I regret borrowing it. It's a good book so do go read it if you haven't. ;)**

_**Vote on the poll please. Love you guys so much! Muacks!**_


	29. New Beginnings

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward ran me home in his arms. I had suggested we walked as I wanted to spend more time with him but thanks to the kissing session we had just now in the pouring rain, I was soaking wet and he didn't want me to catch a cold. That aside, the kiss from just now still lingered between my lips. Whenever I put my fingers on them, there was this tingling feeling and I couldn't help but smile.

We reached my house with still about an hour before Charlie came back from work. Great! I had just enough time to shower and cook dinner. I quickly went upstairs to shower while Edward ran home to get a change of clothes. He wanted to give me some privacy while I showered and also could not possibly meet my father in wet clothes.

When I went up to my room to get a fresh set of clothes, I was blown away at the state at which my room was at. It was a total mess! Like books were thrown everywhere, some opened, some closed. The fit I had gotten into just now was worse than I thought. Oh my gosh. There's a lot to clean up after dinner… I quickly went to get my clothes from my closet – trying best to avoid the books on the floor – and went to the bathroom.

The hot water felt good against my skin. I didn't notice but I was pretty cold from the rain and also having Edward so close to me. Though the water first burned my skin, it felt better after awhile. When I went to look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, my whole body was like a tomato. It was red all over but I didn't care about it. That's what happens when you stay in the shower for too long. I quickly put on a T-shirt and jeans and went to start on dinner.

As I walked towards the kitchen, something hit me – like hard. My truck! I'd been so quick about leaving Jacob's house and looking for Edward that I completely forgot about it! But then, when I looked out the window, I saw that it was parked outside the house. How did I miss that? I thought back when I came home and remembered seeing it. It's just that my mind was so caught up with other things that I like completely forgot about it. But it was there. My truck! With a towel still over my hair, I went outside to check on it.

I opened the door of my truck. The key was in the ignition and on the passenger seat, laid a note addressed to me. It was from Jacob and I could see the heart necklace that he gave me for my birthday. I touched my chest and only felt the ring. Somehow, the heart had dropped and Jacob found it. That's just weird. I flipped open the note and read the contents.

_Hey Bells,_

_So like you dropped the necklace when you left. I think it shows the decision you made but no matter what, I just want you to be happy._

_You forgot your truck so I drove it back for you. The key's in the ignition._

_Your best buddy,_

_Jake_

The heart and the ring. It showed me my choice. When I chose Edward, the heart dropped from my neck. It was a little creepy to think about it but my story seems to have always been revolving around the ring and then the heart. I've been so confused before but I'm not anymore. I took the heart and placed it near my heart for awhile before I put it in my pocket. A tear escaped me but I quickly wiped it away.

As I walked towards the house, cold arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I jumped. He merely chuckled and I hit him lightly on the shoulder. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before walking back to the house, holding hands. It's amazing I've gotten so lovey dovey with him. I used to think it was disgusting but not anymore. I just love him so much.

I put together a simple dinner at the kitchen while Edward watched. Charlie came home worried as Billy had called him. Apparently, the way I looked just now looked like I was going to commit suicide or something. But Charlie relaxed when he saw me happy and all with Edward. I officially introduced Edward to Charlie as my boyfriend. Edward's been here a couple of times but it was on a friend's basis. Charlie was kinda surprised. He said he thought I'd end up with Jacob but I explained that Jake and I are nothing but just really good friends – best friends as a matter of fact.

Charlie seemed to like Edward so he didn't really make much of a fuss about anything like telling us that we should responsible and stuff. It was kinda awkward at first but soon seemed like a norm. It felt like Edward had been my boyfriend all along instead of just today.

Edward helped me wash up after Charlie and I ate our dinners and afterwards helped me pack my room. It took longer than I thought. I reorganized everything alphabetically and before I knew it, it was time for Edward to leave for the night. Though I know that he'll probably be back later tonight.

"What happened today Bells? When Billy called me just now I was so worried. He said you were a mess and I thought something had happened to you but when I come home, I see you all happy and all. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're happy but did something happen? From what I heard, Jake wasn't in good shape either."

"It's nothing. Just some misunderstanding."

"Kay. But I'm glad you've found someone. Can see that he really cares about you. He's pretty intense about you. Just the way he looks at you, I feel like this is more than a high school crush."

I laughed. Charlie could be deep too sometimes. "Yeah. I really care about him." Most high school relationships don't last long but what Edward and I had was something different. I've known him practically my whole life and I've loved him my whole life. Even though my mind couldn't remember, my body does and a small part always told me that I loved him with all my heart.

I quickly finished up the remaining chores and told Charlie goodnight and went up to my room. When I opened my door, he was there, lying down on my bed and reading one of my books. He turned and smiled at me and my face immediately lit up and I went to hug him. I loved being in his arms. I felt so safe and so loved when I was with him like this.

After awhile, I stood up from my bed and went to my bedside drawer and opened it. I took out the heart and put it inside but before I could, Edward was next to me and took it from my hand and examined it.

"Why are you putting it away? Jacob gave it to you. It's special to you. You should wear it." He took my hand and placed it in my palm.

I took the ring out and placed each charm on each palm. "These two things can never be together. I have to choose between them. Wait… There's never been a choice. It has always been the ring. It has always been you Edward."

Edward didn't say anything but wound his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and I just closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You love me more than I can ever hope for Bella," he whispered.

I just smiled and tilted my head up and placed my lips on his. It was a sweet kiss, but it was filled with so much emotion. It was different from this afternoon. It was slower but I poured my whole heart out in this kiss and he too did the same.

He soon dragged me to the bed and held me. I snuggled closer to his icy cold chest and shivered a little. Seeing this, he took the quilt and wrapped it around me, creating a protective barrier between me and his icy cold body. He started humming my lullaby.

"That's my lullaby…"

He didn't say anything. I think he wanted me to sleep. It's getting late and I can already faintly hear Charlie snoring at his room. It's been a big day and I needed my rest for tomorrow. Yet somehow, I didn't want to sleep just yet. I wanted to spend just a little more time with him so I thought of some random thing to talk about.

"School's going be hard tomorrow. Now that you're no longer available and with me, Lauren's probably going to tear my head off."

Edward chuckled, "I won't let her do that to you."

"Yeah, I know. Every girl's been like hoping you would ask them out but you always seemed to have only eyes on me so I think I created lots of enemies. It's no wonder everyone was so reluctant to let me join them on their trip this weekend."

"It doesn't matter. We're having a date on Saturday." I didn't know why but I think he smiled when he said 'date'.

"Thought you were just joking about that. Guess I was wrong."

"Don't tell me you would reject going out with me?" he asked in mocked horror. I just giggled and gave him a light punch.

"Course I won't."

He held me tighter and kissed my hair. "You better sleep. It's late. You need your rest. We'll talk about the date another time kay?"

"Okay…" He was right, I was getting pretty tired.

"Sleep tights. Oh and Bella. Saturday will be our first date…"

I laughed, "Yup… our first dateeee…" With that, I fell into unconsciousness.

I didn't have any bad dreams that night. It was very bright and filled with colors. It was like those Disney cartoons where the meadows where filled with brightly colored flowers and you could hear singing and everything. There was no sadness, no anger, and no hate here. There was only pure joy and no one would ever be sad here. It was filled with love. Even the clouds were shaped as hearts and I couldn't help but smile at it. But it wasn't the warmth of that place, nor was the joyous mood in this meadow. The thing that made me filled with pure ecstasy was that he was with me, holding my hand and never letting me go. It didn't matter where we were, so long as we were together. Even a cold isolated place like Antarctica would seem okay as long as he was with me. He's all I need.

~*~*~

We walked into the cafeteria, hands interlocked. Everyone kept on staring but I didn't care. Why should I let others tell me what to do? Jake was right, there no such thing as being too good or too bad for someone. As long as you loved each other, that's all that mattered.

The scene earlier in the morning when we came to school left many gasping and some – I don't know, for example, Lauren – gritting their teeth. We walked in holding hands and smiling. I knew it could get ugly later but Edward wouldn't leave my side except for classes so I was pretty much protected. None of the girls wanted to be in Edward's bad books so they pretty much didn't bother me.

It was lunch now and Edward waited for me outside my class and we walked together to the cafeteria. Sometimes, it was hard to imagine that we're like dating. It feels so unreal but it also felt right.

I quickly joined the queue and picked out a basket of fries, a burger and a can of juice. I was extremely hungry as I overslept this morning and didn't get to eat much for breakfast. Damn it, Edward didn't want to wake me up as he said I looked so peaceful while I slept. Ugh…

We didn't go to the usual table we used to go. After what happened yesterday, I was a little afraid of being near any of those girls. So, Edward brought me to a table at the far end of the cafeteria and I started nibbling on my burger. He just played with my fries and would feed me one occasionally. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward smile. I didn't know why until I heard Lauren walk out of the cafeteria. So that's what making him laugh. She was probably being attacked by the green eyed monster.

About fifteen minutes had passed, Jacob walked in. He seemed to feel uneasy today. Of course he would, Leah's with Sam now. It probably is a little awkward for him. He quickly went to get his food and walked over to our table.

"So err, mind if I sit with you two?"

"Sure. You're always welcomed to join us Jake," I smiled at him and he too smiled back.

He sat two seats from me but I pulled his tray forward so he would sit next to me. "You know you need not isolate yourself like that. You still have me as a friend."

"Thanks. It's just so awkward being here like this…"

Edward didn't say anything but smiled and continued playing with my food. I looked into his eyes and saw no sign of jealousy or anything. But Jacob, he looked really sad. He was my best friend and I wanted to do something for him to make him feel better. Being cheated on is not something anyone would want. It was down right painful and I could still see some of the hurt in his eyes. I wanted to help him.

**Okay, I have no idea how to continue… ): My mind's trapped inside the Vampire Academy world… Help me. But this is like a filler chapter. I'm going to ask for something big again so please don't mind me. **

**Can you guys help me? I need help! What would Edward and Bella do on their date? How can I allow Jacob to feel better without introducing a new character? My mind has gone bust. Vampire Academy is really good. It traps you in their world.**

**Anyway, I got my results for my O Levels today! I did pretty well and I'm quite happy about it. I'd like to thank my readers for being so patient with the chapters during my exam period. I didn't post much then but I'm so happy they waited and continued reading and supporting the story. (:**

**Another thing, I'll be away on camp from Wednesday to Friday so the earliest I can post up another chapter will be on Sunday. Do help me out. I'm having the worst case of writer's block ever now.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews everyone. It really brightens up my day to even see one new review. (:**

_**Vote on the poll please. Muacks~**_

**P.S**

**I forgot about this. Okay. So like Edward in this story is a little different from the SM version. As in he has this super strong self control. If you don't like this, I would advise you to stop reading. I know it's harsh but I sometimes can't stand it when Edward has so much self control. I'm like, c'mon Edward, just do it. **

**Haha, sorry. ;)**


	30. First Date

**This is the edited version. Not much changes so it's okay if you've read the raw version. I think I'll do this the next round as well. Sometimes, I'm just really tired so I can't check and won't post up in the end. So I'll post up the raw version but after I've corrected it, I'll delete it and post the edited version. I'll indicate if it is the raw version of the story so do keep an eye out. If there is no indication that it is raw, it will be the edited version.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

What to do, what to do… What can we do for our date? Our first date… What could we do? I've never been on a date before so I'm just as clueless as anyone who is going on their first date. What are we going to do? I've can't remember a time where I've been so troubled by something ever since I was turned. I want it to be something special for her, something she and I will remember forever.

"Edward, can you please stop pacing and just calm down?" I turned around and saw my sister standing right in front of me with her head tilted a little and her arms crossed. She looked like a mom and I the naughty child who's going to get punished. Behind her, I could see my family, smiling at me with their luggage all around them.

Alice beamed and immediately went from a strict mother to a five year old. "We're here to help with your date!" _Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun! Their first date! Like 'screams'!_ Her thoughts were so loud but it did lift my spirits up a little. Leave it to Alice to cheer you up if you're depressed.

"Wait a minute," I raised my hands up, "Why are you all here? I thought you were supposed to be waiting for me in Phoenix?" I asked puzzled. I quickly scanned everyone's thoughts and realized that Alice had actually seen me and Bella make up. She saw everything. Bella would probably blush if she knew about this and said that it was extremely intrusive on one's privacy.

"Do you think Rose and I can just sit in Phoenix and do nothing about your first date with Bella? She's like a baby sister to us. I mean, I think if we were to leave it to you, you'll probably just ruin it."

"Ouch, that hurt," I squinted my eyes and tried to act like I was in pain. Alice laughed and Rose soon joined her side and laughed with her.

I helped the guys out with the luggage by putting them in the respective rooms. Apparently, my family had moved to Forks to stay with me. Esme couldn't stand it anymore and when Alice saw that I was having 'first date' issues, they immediately packed their bags and came here. Everyone in Phoenix just thought the mysterious Cullen family suddenly moved here as their son living in Forks was apparently down with some really deadly disease and came over to take care of him.

Esme came up and gave me a quick hug. "Your first date. I've waited so long for this day."

I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. Alice skipped over to where I was and handed me a small slip of paper. I looked down and read its contents and just couldn't help but smile. My family's amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better one.

It was something simple but extremely romantic. It's perfect.

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What do I wear? Like I need help! Panicking! Help! Help! HELP!

Edward's going to come and pick me up soon and I still haven't changed or anything. I didn't know what we're going to do today and that increased the anxiety I was feeling. He wouldn't tell me anything as he wanted it to be a surprise. Like complete panic attack!

Okay Bella. Calm down. It's going to be okay. I quickly went to sit down on my bed as the room had already started spinning uncontrollably. I didn't like feeling like this, not knowing what to expect. It's not a nice feeling.

After some deep breathing exercises, I looked up at the clock and realized there was still some time before he would come and pick me up. There's still time. I couldn't decide what to wear so I decided to go down to the kitchen and cook something for Charlie. It would be the first night I'm not cooking dinner for him and if I knew better, he would just order pizza and laze around on the couch and watch television. That's not very healthy.

I went down and started preparing dinner for Charlie. I cooked everything and placed them in the fridge and wrote a note on the table telling him that dinner's in the fridge and he would just need to place them in the microwave to heat up the food.

Okay, now that that's done, what to wear, what to wear… I started pacing again. I couldn't go up to my room now as I would start panicking again when I see all my clothes scattered all over the floor. So, I decided to sit on the couch and think. My room is the last place I should be at right now.

The door bell rang and I jumped. He's not supposed to be here in another hour. Could he have come earlier? But I'm not ready. What should I do? What should I do? I quickly went up and opened the door. No point procrastinating, it would only make things worse. I could maybe ask him for some help on my outfit. That might help…

When I opened the door, it wasn't Edward's glorious face I saw, it was Alice. She was practically jumping from excitement or something. Her enthusiasm was contagious that I too couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm here to help you!" Alice squealed and started to jump like a child who was going to get a toy she really wanted in a long time.

I stepped aside for her to come in and then asked, "Alice, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Phoenix with the other Cullens?"

Alice laughed out loud, "I saw everything and saw that you and Edward were having your first date and you two are like literally clueless about this. So, as a professional party planner, I came here to lend my assistance to the both of you. I'm already done with Edward, now it's my turn to help you Bella." She started clapping her hands.

"Wait, you saw everything in your vision? Everything? Including when Edward saved me from the truck?"

"Yup. Yup. Everything including your first kiss. I wasn't trying to pry or anything but I got worried so I dug a little too deep. It wasn't the best way for you to remember but what the heck, you remember! Edward's so happy about it you know. He couldn't stop talking about it when we were on the phone."

She saw everything. Even the kiss. At the realization of that, I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second. I still couldn't believe I kissed Edward but yet, it felt so right. I belong with him and only him. My blush got even warmer but soon, I felt myself smile at the thought of kissing him.

"That aside. We have a more serious problem Bella. Edward's coming to pick you up soon and you're not ready. Good thing I'm always one step ahead and here I am, with your outfit." She was gone in a flash and came back holding a bag which she handed to me.

I took the bag and took out the piece of clothing that was inside. It's a sun dress. It was long that I think it would reach till just above my ankles and it was pink, baby pink. It was also sleeveless but there was a shawl that went quite well with it.

"Thank you so much Alice. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah I know. Don't just stand there Bella. Go! Go! Go! Go have a try. See if it fits. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! You have to get ready."

I ran to the bathroom and quickly put it on. Just as Alice had expected, it was perfect. It wasn't too tight and I could actually breathe in it but it was just right that it showed off my curves well. I went to wash my face before exiting the bathroom and Alice clapped her hands when she saw me.

"You're perfect! Now, put these on." She came up to me and before I could see what she held in her hand, she slid it up my arm and let it fall down to my hands. It was a bangle. I brought my hand up and looked at it and could see the little charms that dangled down from the silver rings. It really did compliment the dress well.

She later put some make-up on me and I was ready. It was pretty cold outside so I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders and before I knew it, Edward was knocking on the door. I went and opened it and when I saw him face, I immediately ran into his arms. I wound my hands around his neck and his arms wounded around my waist. We hugged for about a minute or so before he brought me in for a quick kiss.

"Ahem…" I quickly turned around and saw that Alice was still there and I blushed. She laughed and took her bag and started walking towards the door. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun on your date." With that, she skipped towards the car and vanished soon after.

Edward too held my hand and pulled me out of the door after I put on my shoes and into the car. He was beaming. I didn't know why but he looked pretty excited about it. "You look beautiful Bella," he complimented and brushed away a few strands of hair that fallen onto my face.

~*~*~

The first thing we did was drive to Port Angeles for dinner. There weren't many restaurants in Port Angeles and I didn't want to go all the way to Seattle for dinner. The date would be perfect as long as he was with me. It didn't matter where we went for a date; the person you go on the date with is the most important.

He brought me to one of the fanciest restaurants in Port Angeles and requested for a table at the corner. The place wasn't very big but it was quite cozy and was perfect for two people on a date but it still had seats for large groups. The girl who was our waitress could not take her eyes off Edward the entire time and paid no attention to me so when Edward said he wasn't ordering but I was, she reluctantly turned and looked at me, shooting me daggers.

I ordered fish and chips as it was the first dish on the menu that caught my eye and the waitress took it down before asking Edward again if he wanted anything. He just said he would like two cups of coke and she left. She came back shortly with the cokes and a basket of bread sticks.

I took one and started nibbling. Edward couldn't take his eyes off me the entire time and I could see the waitress walking around our table and catching glimpses of Edward. That was just weird. She eyed me jealously when Edward took a break stick and fed it to me. It was kinda sweet. I'm a hopeless romantic…

My fish and chips soon came and I started eating. I didn't realize I was so hungry. Worrying about what to wear all day had taken its toll on my tummy. Come to think of it, I didn't have lunch. I completely forgot about it during my panic attack.

"Tell me," I tried to create some small talk, the silence was getting to me, "What does human food taste to you?"

He chuckled and I saw the waitress's eyes widen at Edward's smile. "Well, I haven't really eaten food in a long time but it just taste like dirt to me. My body can't digest any of these so if I do eat it, I'll have to find a way to choke it out later."

"Must be pretty uncomfortable huh?"

He didn't say anything at first but took a fry and fed it to me. I smiled when the fry was in my mouth. "Not really. It's not easy for my type to feel any physical pain. Emotional pain however can stay with one forever. One example would be when I had to leave you. The pain was unbearable," he flinched at that thought and I immediately put my hand on his.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for having you bring it up."

He stroked my cheeks and gave me a smirk, "It doesn't matter. The amount of happiness I feel now can easily mask away all that pain. It's overwhelming."

Just then, the door of the restaurant opened and I saw Lauren & Co step in. I completely forgot about their outing today. I can't really remember what they were going to do today but who really cares, I wasn't invited. Plus, they could have changed some of the things they wanted to do.

Lauren turned and first lit up when she saw Edward but after she saw me with him, her face immediately turned into a frown. I took my gaze away from her and went back to chewing on my food. Edward saw me suddenly looking down and turned around and saw Lauren & Co and learnt about my uneasiness. He took another fry and fed it to me. I blushed.

I saw Lauren and Jessica walk over in our direction and roughly knew what was going to happen. Someone's not going to be happy when this ends…" "Edward! What a pleasant surprise! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? We could have met up and gone out."

Edward looked up at Lauren before looking back down at me. "Sorry. But Bella and I are on a date. A date means two people. Three would be a crowd."

Lauren immediately tried to flirt a little by flipping her hair but Edward just ignored her and I chuckled. Edward was giving her the cold shoulder treatment. Seeing that her efforts to flirt were unsuccessful, she and Jessica turned and stomped back to the table where Sam, Leah and Angela were seated.

Sam and Leah. The two people that caused my best friend so much pain. The one who was my best friend and brother. I could never forgive them for what they did to him. Leah's so cruel. I don't understand why she's doing this to Jacob. Why did she cheat on him?

I soon finished my fish and chips and Edward placed some money on the table before taking my hand and leading me to his car. As we walked out, Lauren was again taken over by the green eyed monster.

~*~*~

He drove me all the way down to La Push. The sun had already set so it was safe for him to go out of the darkly tinted car. He wouldn't get burned or anything but if people saw how he sparkled under the sunlight, it would probably scare them to death. And then, Edward's true identity would be revealed.

He brought me down to the beach and wrapped the shawl around my shoulder. The sea breeze was pretty chilly. We took out our shoes and he brought me to walk around the edge of the sea. I felt the cold water brush onto my feet. I didn't know where we were going but he seemed pretty excited about it.

We stopped at a spot where little Christmas lights were spread all over the beach. At first, I couldn't tell what shape it formed but as I examined it further, I saw that the lights formed a huge heart on the ground.

Edward brought me into the heart and took one of my hands and put it on his back and took the other. I was puzzled at first but soon realized what he was doing. "Edward… I can't dance."

"Shh… It's all in the leading love. You said the same thing when I gave you the ring but in the end, you still danced beautifully. Just believe in yourself, in me. Now just relax and I'll guide you."

He slowly started moving his legs, one step at a time. Before I knew it, I was waltzing with Edward inside the heart. The sand that brushed against my legs didn't hurt me at all. When my feet sank in, Edward would pull me up. We were in perfect sync, never stepping on each other's feet. I soon laid my head against his chest as we continued twirling.

_You said the same thing when I gave you the ring. _When he gave me the ring… He said he would marry me and change me. Even after all this time, I still want it. I wanted to be the same age as him when I changed. I didn't want to be older or younger. I wanted us to be equals, so that we could protect each other and not him always protecting me. But he hasn't mentioned it yet and I wouldn't want to spoil this moment. That could wait. My birthday just passed, we still have time. I didn't want to think about it now. I just wanted to enjoy this perfect moment with my prince, my dream come true.

I soon got tired and he brought me up to a cliff. It was around nine so there was no one there. The top of the cliff was rimmed with white Christmas lights at the sides and it was just beautiful. I didn't want to ask how it got there but I think it had something to do with the Cullens. They're really wonderful people.

He brought me close the edge and we both sat down. He took out a blanket he had brought in a bag and placed it around us to protect us – well, me – from the sea breeze. I was perfectly warm huddled with Edward in the blanket. The shawl Alice gave me created a barrier between me and Edward's icy cold skin. I was perfectly warm.

He pointed up to the sky and when I looked up, I was caught in awe. The whole sky was filled with stars. It was so beautiful. The sky was cloudless which was really amazing. Stars filled the sky and we started to join some of them to form shapes. So many different shapes, from circles to squares to hearts to more complicated ones like horses and rabbits.

My eyes soon started drooping and I dropped my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around my shoulders. It was so peaceful and comfortable. We didn't speak but we both knew that we loved each other tremendously. Such a love does not need words for it to be expressed.

I soon fell asleep and before I knew it, I was carried into the car and had my seat belt buckled by Edward. He switched off the radio so I could have some sleep. It was pretty late. I didn't know how long the car ride was as I was asleep but before I knew it, I was being carried out of the car and into my house by cold strong arms.

I could hear Charlie snoring in his room and Edward put me on the bed and pulled the blanket over me. "Good night my darling princess," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and found my way to his lips and kissed him. It was a short one but filled with passion. "I love you Edward…" With that, I fell into a deep slumber and into a beautiful dream.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I could have finished yesterday but I was crying. I've been crying a lot last night and this morning… My eyes are like swollen now… It's not easy keeping those walls up when you're terrified about something. I had to break them anyway or I'll spontaneously go mad.**

**Thanks for all the suggestions. I have taken them and changed a little here and there and that's how this chapter came about. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, Edward will propose soon and once they're married, I'll officially end the story and go on to my next idea after I've had a break. **

**So please please please vote on the poll. Thanks~**


	31. Proposal

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward and I have been dating for about three months now. I can't believe that time's moving so quickly. It's already winter and the cold is almost unbearable. Forks is now covered in a blanket of white snow and we once went out to the meadow and created snow angels on it. It was fun.

We went on dates every week. Sometimes once, sometimes twice or even four times. We mostly went to the same places but every time we go there, new memories were created. And the more time I spend with him, I find myself loving him more and more. I didn't think the love I felt for him could be any stronger but I was wrong. It just grew and grew and grew. He's the one I want to be with.

Due to all the dates that Edward and I go to, I haven't been able to spend much time with Charlie anymore. Edward was always with me at my house when we're not on a date. He would help me with the cooking and then the cleaning and my homework. Sometimes, he would spend the night with me but not always. I didn't want him to spend all his time with me and neglect his family. That isn't fair. They've been apart for so long because of me so they deserve some time together. Esme really missed him and I felt a little bad.

Now that the other Cullens have moved to Forks, they naturally enrolled into Forks High and it caused quite an uproar on their first day. Every girl was flirting with the Emmett and Jasper and every guy was trying to get Alice and Rose's phone number. I even had some ask me which was quite weird. But they were soon disappointed as the other Cullens were all attached.

Now, onto Jacob… He seems to have recovered from the blow of Leah cheating on him and has come to turns with himself and moved on with his life. I've seen him date a couple of girls from the school but it never went beyond the date level. I think he's just not yet ready to commit to another serious relationship. Some of the fragments of the pain were still etched in his heart. But he seems happier now. Like me, he doesn't sit with Lauren & Co anymore during lunch. He would join Edward and me with the other Cullens and he has come to accept the Cullens not eating any food. He became friends with Emmett and Jasper really quickly and they would sometimes go out together.

As for Leah and Sam. Well, let's just say things didn't quite work out for the both of them. Sam soon went back to his Casanova ways and dumped Leah about after a month. Leah was naturally heart broken and went to beg Jacob to take her back and that she was sorry for treating him like that. However, naturally Jacob pushed her away. Leah's all alone now and she would mostly just keep to herself in school. I hardly see her talk anymore. As for Sam, well, he transferred back to the school in the reservation.

Life's been great for me. My love for Edward is growing every single day and my happiness is beyond anything I've felt before. However, there was something in my mind that kept on bugging me. The ring… The promise we made. He hasn't mentioned it and I didn't want to either. Maybe he wasn't ready. We still have time but time moves so quickly…

**EDWARD'S POV**

"I'm going to propose to Bella," I announced to my family. I had called for a family meeting earlier. Some were surprised while some – Alice – already knew what I was going to do. I've been thinking about it for awhile and Bella too has been showing some signals that she wants it. I could have interpreted it wrongly but I don't care. I'm going to give it a shot. I want her. So badly. I made a promise with her eleven years ago and I will fulfill that promise with her.

Everyone's reactions were mixed. Some were shocked at my sudden decision but some seemed happy. Esme especially. She quickly came up to hug me when I made the announcement. "I've waited so long for you to find your other half. Though you did so eleven years ago, I'm glad you've found her again. The two of you can finally be together after all this time."

I smiled and hugged her tightly. I was filled with euphoria as I looked at each of my family's faces. They all looked so happy for me. Yet still, I was nervous. What if I misinterpreted the signs? What if Bella rejected me? How would I take it?

Jasper sensed my nervousness and soon sent a calming wave to me. I eyed him to say 'thank you' and he just replied with a nod. He still had some difficulty resisting Bella's blood when she's around so he always hunts when Bella comes over. But still, I could see that he loves Bella a lot like a little sister like how Emmett feels about her. She has integrated so well into my family. They all love her so much.

Next to Jasper, Alice stood. Her eyes literally sparkling from the excitement of being able to plan another party, a wedding party to be exact. _I won't tell you how it turns out so don't even try. _I chuckled. Alice was always one step ahead and from the sparkle in her eye, I hope that it's a good sign.

My whole family eyed me giving me all the support I needed. I'm going to do this. I've decided and there's no turning back. I really love her and I want to belong to her. I want to be with her forever. But before I could propose to her, there was something I needed that was in her possession.

I ran to her house and saw that she was sound asleep. I went up to her and kissed her forehead and she turned to smile. I took extra care not to wake her up. I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted it to be special. I softly went to whisper into her ear after I had taken what I needed, "I love you Bella." After saying that, I climbed out of her window and ran back home.

**BELLA'S POV**

_I was on the aisle again. It was like the dream I had a few months ago where there was a fork in the road. I was still wearing the puffy sleeveless gown which I don't really know how it looks like. My hands were holding a bouquet of roses and my feet were lifted from the white heels I was wearing. However, there was one difference this time. There was no fork in the road. It was just a straight path. I didn't need to make a choice as I've already made it. _

_So, I walked and walked and walked until I reached the end to meet the man I was going to wed. And he was there, smiling. I felt my cheeks lift up into a smile. I went to take his hand and…_

My eyes flashed opened. I had no idea what happened. I was having a wonderful dream but it seems that fate or whatever doesn't want me to know what was going to happen after he takes my hand. I tried to force the dream back again but it was pointless. My mind was alert now. I couldn't go back to sleep if I wanted to. It just doesn't work like that for me.

No point hoping that it would come back now… I have school. I took out some clothes from my drawer and went to shower. I liked the hot water on my skin. The temperature's quite low today. Though I've adapted to this place, I still don't like the cold. Edward's skin was cold too but it's different. It's just different. I can't explain it.

As I put on my clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, I felt that something was off. My neck felt lighter, like something had been yanked out or something. Something was missing. I quickly went to touch my chest and felt nothing. I pulled my shirt out and looked and found that the ring was missing.

My whole world froze. The ring that Edward gave me was missing. Where is it? I started panicking. How could I have lost it? The ring he gave me. The thing that bonded us together through those eleven years, it was missing. What do I do? What do I do!

Okay Bella, stay calm. Maybe you dropped it in the bathroom or something. I quickly went back to check. I checked every nook and cranny of the bathroom but came up empty. It wasn't there. Tears started welling up in my eyes but I quickly blinked and dispelled them.

Maybe, just maybe, it fell onto my bed. It's possible. I could have dropped it when I was sleeping last night. I ran towards my bedroom and yanked the quilt off the bed and started searching. I searched everywhere, including the drawer where I kept the heart pendant Jacob gave to me – I thought that maybe I had placed it there by accident. But it was no where to be found.

The tears soon escaped without warning. I could not hide it back. I lost it. I lost my most prized possession. What should I do? How can I tell him I lost the thing that bonded us together? The thing that kept us so close to each other though we were miles apart? How would he take it? Would he hate me and never want to talk to me again? I don't want that. What should I do? Just then, my phone rang and I saw a message from Edward. My hands shook as I opened the message and read it.

_I have some things I need to do so I won't be driving you to school today. Meet you at school k? I love you. 3_

I didn't want to go to school – I just wanted to skip and look for the ring – but if I skipped, he would suspect something and come immediately. That would not help at all. It would only make matters worse. I had to go to school. Then, after school, I'll rush home and look for it. I must have dropped it somewhere in the house. It was still on my neck last night.

I quickly went to wash my tear stricken face and went to get a piece of bread and put it in my mouth. I didn't care if it was tasteless or anything, I had other things to worry about. I ran through the rain and into my truck. Before I turned on the engine, I checked the whole place to see if it had dropped here. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It wasn't here and I had to control the tears that were threatening to fall again. I couldn't go back to the house to wash my face again and I can't possibly go to school with my face covered in tears. He would pick it up immediately. It's going to be difficult but I had to try.

~*~*~

The school was pretty packed when I arrived. I was late but I didn't care. How can I tell him I lost the ring? What if he got so angry, he would say he hates me. I would lose him forever. I didn't want that. I quickly calmed myself down and wiped the tears away.

When I exited my truck, he was beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't come to pick you up today," he whispered into my ear and after that, he kissed my cheek.

I wanted to cry at that very moment. My whole being was filled with guilt. How could he still love me so much even after I lost our most prized possession? Well, technically, he doesn't know but still, I lost it. Why hadn't I been more careful? Tears welled up in my eyes again but I quickly blinked them away. Bella, keep it under control. When I turned and saw his smile, I wanted to burst out the whole truth at that very moment and cry in his arms and beg him to forgive me. But I couldn't do that. The risk was too big. I couldn't risk losing him. I needed him.

School went by in a blur. All I could think about was running back home and looking for the ring. I had to try to stop the tears sometimes but when I really couldn't take it anymore, I would go to the bathroom and cry. The guilt consumed me but the pain of losing the ring was just as bad. But I did make sure to clean up well after each 'crying' session. No one suspected anything or it would be because they saw how I looked and avoided me.

Edward seemed to have skipped some lessons today so that was a plus point. Maybe he would be going away to hunt or something. I just couldn't risk him finding out what I had lost. I was a coward, a chicken. The other Cullens seem to be busy as well as the lunch table was empty today so I ate my meal with Jake. It was really quiet but he knew something was up so he kept quiet.

School ended before I knew it and Edward was waiting for me at my truck. Time froze for a minute. He seemed puzzled, like he was debating something. I scanned the entire parking lot and found out that his silver Volvo was not there. Alice must have driven it back for him. He smirked when he saw me and the guilt engulfed me again.

I wanted to run away. But there was no where to go. I had to face the music sooner or later. I would rather choose later but it seems like that option is no longer available. If I paused for another minute, he was bound to know something was up.

So, I slowly walked up to him, each foot step feeling like a thousand pounds had been added to my feet. I seemed to have lost my sense of balance somewhere and felt my body tumble down onto the ground but before my head could make contact with the snow, cold arms caught me and brought me up. He straightened me up and hugged me.

"Bella, I want to bring you somewhere."

I couldn't stop the tears now. The walls I built the whole of this morning were completely eradicated at the exact moment he pulled me into his embrace. I couldn't hold on anymore. There was a limit to everything and this was mine. I let myself cry.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, panic covering his voice.

"I-I-I-I lost t-th-the r-r-ring you gave me Edward. I'm s-s-so sorry. I know how special it is to the both of us. I mean, you gave it to me when you made me that promise and I was so irresponsible as to lose it. I'm so so so sorry Edward. I promise I'll find it. I'll go home right now and search for it until I find it. I promise," I chattered. The tears now had no walls to hold them back so they kept on flowing down my face. There didn't seem to be a switch to switch it all off. I couldn't stop it. The tears just kept on flowing and flowing and flowing.

He pushed me away a little and my body tensed but I soon realized he did it to have a clearer look on my face. I pushed my head up, a little by a little. I saw no anger, no hate on his face. He looked smug? Why did that word come to me? This word is entirely not appropriate for this situation but he did look smug.

I gave him a confused look and he chuckled. The tears had temporarily stopped flowing and I was overwhelmed with even more confusion. I don't understand. How could he laugh when I lost the ring? When I lost his, no our, most prized possession?

"Why are you laughing? I lost it. I lost the ring. How could you find it funny?"

"I'm sorry for laughing. But I'm just so happy. That ring meant so much to you Bella. That makes me really happy. To see that I have touched your life so much, it really brings me so much joy Bella. Really."

_To see that I have touched your life so much._ Those words. I didn't understand my next move but I just went and held him even closer. I wanted to smell his sweet perfume and feel him on me. "You love me more than I deserve."

"That's my line love."

We stayed like that for awhile until he pushed me away slightly. Staring down into my eyes, he said, "Now, won't you please come with me?"

"But I need to go home. I need to find the ring."

He went full force this time. He stared at me so intensely, with so much sincerity. "Please? I'm not bothered one bit that you lost the ring. All that matters is that you love me so much. More than I can ask for."

I couldn't say anything. I was too stunned by his words. He just smiled and brought me to my truck. He drove this time and before I knew it, I was outside my house. He parked my truck and opened the passenger door for me. I was ready to run into the house and start looking again but before I could do that, he slung me over his shoulders and ran.

I couldn't see anything as he ran. The wind cut my eyes and I had to squint and could barely make out where we were going. All I could feel was the adrenaline at being in this speed with him and the wind cutting against my skin. My hair blew in the other direction. Soon, I felt him coming to a slower speed and knew we were nearing our destination. I saw a light and when I opened my eyes again, it was when he stopped and we were at the meadow.

I walked around the meadow, leaving foot prints on the snow. Why did he bring me here? He didn't say anything but just let me walk. I just allowed my body to move and I soon felt relaxed. I came to a stop and found a little ring box on the snow. It was blue and made from satin. It looked quite old but was still in good condition.

I reached out to take it but he was faster than me. He snagged it up before I could touch the little box. I stared at him.

"Bella," he whispered and opened the box. I gasped. There inside the box, stood the ring. "When I bought this eleven years ago, it was placed inside this box and I gave it to you when we made our little promise. I'm sorry for making you panic just now. I went to take it from you last night when you were asleep."

He knelt down in front of my on one knee and I gasped. "Now, would you give me the honors of giving it back to you? But instead, this time, can I put it on your finger just as I promised eleven years ago?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stared. He was asking me to marry him. The shock was overwhelming but the joy easily out ran it. I was so happy that tears flowed down my cheeks before I could stop it. These weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.

He took my left hand and looked up at me. Slowly, he looked down and placed the box on the snow and took out the ring and held it up. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

There were so many things I wanted to say but I couldn't process it well. I was smiling, smiling like I've never smiled before. My entire being was filled with ecstasy. All the panic, the pain, the guilt, it was all forgotten. I loved him so much and he too loved me with all his heart. That's all that matters.

I sniffed to get back my voice. ""Any girl would fight just to have you smile at them. Any girl would kill just to have you love them and any girl would die just for you to hold them like how you hold me and any girl would give up everything they have for you to say what you just said to me. Yes, yes I'll marry you Edward. Yes!" The words came out in a rush. I was so happy. I've been waiting for this for so long.

Edward's smile became wider and took the ring and slid it up my third finger. I stared at the ring. The ring that once hung on my neck now sat on my finger. It glittered under the light. It was where it belonged now. Just like me, it found where it belonged. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up and my feet were off the ground as he spun in circles with me in his arms. We both laughed and smiled and then he brought me down.

He leaned his forehead into mine and I stared at his face as his eyes were closed. He brought his lips to mine and it first started as a brush on the lips. However, it soon enveloped into something more passionate, something hungrier. I could feel every line of his body on mine as we pressed into each other. I could not let go of him nor did I want to. I wanted this to continue forever and ever.

I've found him. My prince.

**And he proposed! Now the next thing will be Charlie but I already know roughly how it will turn out. Nothing much to say today so I'll end it here. **

_**Vote on the poll please.**_


	32. Story

**BELLA'S POV**

I was shaking. Like literally shaking from head to toe. How am I going to tell my father that I'm getting married this spring without running away and without him freaking out? Okay, him not freaking out is probably impossible. I just hope it doesn't hit him too bad. But whether he approves or not, I'm marrying Edward. I've made up my mind.

Edward and I decided that we would tell him together after dinner. After all dished have been washed, we would just come right out and tell him. There's no point in procrastinating such things, it would only make things worse if we told him later – the sooner the better right?

I prepared some of Charlie's favorite dishes; hopefully this would soften his mood up a little. It would only make things easier for him and us if he was in a good mood. He came home shortly after I finished cooking and laying the food on the table.

We ate in silence as usual with Edward just sitting next to me and watching me eat. The whole time, Edward and I made sure to hide the ring to ensure that Charlie didn't see it. We wouldn't want him to find out this way. We wanted to tell him and not let him guess.

We soon finished our dinners and I went to the kitchen to wash up – Edward helping me of course. Charlie went to the fridge and got out a can of beer before going to the couch and lied down and watched a game. Edward being with me all the time seemed like a norm to Charlie now so he didn't suspect anything. He was a little happy that I had found someone so I wasn't so lonely anymore.

I soon finished all the chores and knew that it's now or never. No point procrastinating anymore. It would only do more harm than good to hide it from my Dad. So, I swallowed hard and took Edward's hand as I walked out to the living room where Charlie was lazing on the couch and drank from his can while watching the game.

"Dad… I've got something I… we want to tell you. Edward and I," I said timidly, all the fear could be heard in my voice but Charlie seemed indifferent, as if he couldn't pick it up.

"Yeah? What do you do want to tell me Bells?" he replied and took a sip from his can of beer and continued watching the game.

I closed my eyes and said, "E-Ed…Edward and I are getting married." I held onto Edward's hand even harder.

"Ah. The two of you are getting married…" he said casually while watching the game as he sipped his beer but the realization soon came and he almost spit out his beer. It was quite hilarious, his body jerked forward as he did a classic spit take and sat up and stared at me and Edward. "Married?! Bells, please, don't joke with your old man on such things k. Funny joke you have there." He started laughing nervously before he looked straight and shook his head as if he thought there was something wrong with his hearing.

He stood up from his lazy position and stared straight at Edward and me. I lifted up my hand and wiggled my fingers a little and showed him the ring on my finger and he immediately slumped back onto the couch. It was too much for him to handle.

"You two are serious? You're not trying to play some vicious practical joke on your old man are you? Cause if that's it, you win. I admit defeat." He continued and stared at us and saw that we were serious; there was no amusement in our eyes.

He gestured for us to join him on the couch and we followed. I sat with Edward on the other couch and he held onto my hand. I could see that he knew what Charlie was going to talk about now.

It took awhile before Charlie composed himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat closer to us. "Bells, Edward, marriage is a big thing. We're talking about a lifetime commitment here. I mean I can see that you're both serious about each other but can't you wait until you guys are a little older? Maybe let's say after college?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Dad. But Edward… well, Carlisle got a great job offer in New York and the whole family's moving away. I can't be away from him Dad." I felt guilty about lying to Charlie but I had to do this. After we get married, Edward would turn me and there's no way I can be with my father anymore. It would be too dangerous.

"So you're taking my baby girl away with you huh?"

"I'm sorry Chief Swan. But I promise you I will protect her with my own life. I won't let anything happen to her."

Charlie nodded, "I can see that but before you two decide, let me tell you a story first. A story of how I met your mom Bells. I hope you'll listen to it seriously you two and rethink what you're about to do."

I was utterly shocked. We never mentioned Mom at all after she died. But I was curious. When I was little, Mom seemed to really hate my Dad for whatever reason. I didn't know and every time I asked her, all she would say was that Dad abandoned us, that he didn't want us anymore. It soon came to a point that I too hated my Dad for abandoning me and leaving my mom to take care of me on her own. She led a difficult life. But when I moved to Forks, my perception of my Dad changed a little but there were still fragments of what my Mom told me. I could never forget the words my mom always told me…

"_Mommy, where's Daddy?" I sobbed as I tried to think of what to write for my paragraph. The teacher had wanted us to write a short paragraph on our Daddy but I had nothing to write. I didn't know what to write and so I panicked. I didn't want the teacher to scold me._

_Mommy just looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I hurt her. I made Mommy angry. She always told me not to talk about Daddy. "I'm sorry Mommy."_

_Mommy's face soon relaxed and came down and hugged me. "I'm sorry Bella. But Daddy doesn't want us anymore."_

_I looked down on the floor and asked, "Why doesn't he want us anymore?"_

_I looked up at Mommy. The tears had stopped flowing but a few tears escaped Mommy's eyes and I took my finger and wiped it off. "Daddy doesn't want us Bella. He's just never there for Mommy so Mommy got really angry and left him."_

_Those simple words meant a lot to me. So, in my paragraph, all I wrote was 'My Daddy doesn't want me anymore so I don't want him either'. _

_The teacher was quite angry when she read my paragraph but I soon explained to her why I wrote only that line and she soon understood. When I looked into her eyes, I saw pity. Why did she pity me? _

_Daddy was a meanie. He didn't want me anymore and made Mommy suffer. Daddy's like the evil villain from all those stories Mommy reads to me._

My mind snapped back into reality. I didn't understand why the teacher looked at me like that at that time but now I do. To grow up without a father's love would make a child's life incomplete. I know my Mom didn't want this to happen to me. After we moved to Phoenix, she showered me with so much love. But I was always asking her about my father and all she would say was that he didn't want us anymore. I soon came to accept that my father really didn't want me. I didn't really think much since but after I moved back and living with my father, I found that some of the words my mother spoke to me were wrong. Charlie did love me. He had always loved me. I could see this from all the baby pictures of me that still hung on the walls of the house and the little family photos lying near the television. But no matter what, I grew up without a father's love so some part of me still held onto the words my Mom told me and I resented my father a little.

But now, he was offering to tell me what happened. He was willing to help me answer all the unanswered questions I had in my head. Why did my Mom leave him? Why did she always tell me my father did not love me but he did indeed love me? I stared at my father, giving him my fullest attention and Edward placed his arm around my shoulder, looking serious. It was hard to read his expression right now but I could see deep concentration in those deep golden eyes of his. I could see that he was picking off information off Charlie's mind.

Charlie leaned forward and put his palms together, eyes serious. I could see the pain in his eyes from thinking of this story but I was burning with curiosity. I wanted to know what happened.

"Well… Let's start with how it all started alright?" He asked and looked up at me. My body tensed for a second but relaxed after a gentle squeeze from Edward's hand.

"Yeah, it happened so long ago but I still can't forget it. The way your mother smiled, the way she moved, the way she was so carefree about everything.

I came from a broken family; my Dad left my Mom for another woman when I was six. My mother was never at home. She had to work two to three jobs a day just to make ends meet. I grew up on my own without much of any reason in my life. In school, I was always the loner, the boy who sits at a corner and doesn't talk much.

However, when your Mom migrated from France to Seattle, my life changed completely. Your Mom changed me. She was so full of life, so happy and cheerful. She was the apple of every boy's eye. Everyone wanted to know her better. So when she first started talking to me, I was completely shocked. I never expected someone like her would talk to me. But as time moved by, her personality started to rub off on me. I became happier and we soon fell in love. I wanted to give her all the happiness in the world. I wanted her to have a promising future and knew that by being with me would not do any good for her. I didn't have much of a future. After High School, my mother planned on making me work, I wouldn't go to College. My mother thought of College as a waste of money and that she couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of having to always slog it out to support me. Renee on the other hand had received a wonderful scholarship from one of the most prestigious schools in France. She had a promising future, one that would be destroyed if she was to stay with me.

However, things changed after one night. I had fought with my mom about allowing me to go to College and she refused. I was so upset I went to have god knows how many drinks. Your mother joined me and before we knew it, we were both dead drunk. I didn't know what happened next but the next morning, I found her sleeping next to me, naked.

About two months later, she called me one night, sobbing. I was terrified. I thought what had happened to her. She was crying so much that night. I kept on asking what had happened until she finally spilled out everything.

'I'm pregnant.' That was all she said. But with those two little words, my whole world froze. I had destroyed her life, destroyed her promising future. And just because we got a little too much alcohol in our system. I had ruined her.

I was sick about myself. I hated myself for doing that to her. So, I ran towards her house and when I arrived, I saw that her parents were waiting for me. Her father wanted to kill me, they hated me, hated me for destroying their daughter's future. They didn't know what to do. They had suggested aborting the baby but your Mom didn't want to. She said she felt bonded to the little child inside her. She wanted to bring the baby to this world. She loved the unborn child inside her.

Her parents were furious of course. I had ruined her future. They soon calmed down though and wanted to make a compromise with her. The baby would be due before she would go off to college so it wouldn't hinder her studies. However, when the baby was born, Renee and the baby would not have a mother-child relationship. Instead, the wanted mother and child to act as siblings. Renee's mother would assume role of the unborn child's mother and I would disappear from Renee's life.

Your Mom was enraged. She wouldn't want her own child to call her sister; she wanted to be called Mommy. She also didn't want for me to leave her life. Your mother loved me more than I deserved.

We didn't know what to do but soon, your mother's sister, Claire, suggested something. We run away. Run away to Forks. Renee accepted the idea immediately and though I knew that it was a horrible idea, I didn't want to lose her. I loved her tremendously.

So we ran off with Claire's help. Claire and your mother were exceptionally close. They would do anything for each other. Even if it meant disobeying their parents, they would still help each other when either one needs it. She was the only one that your mother contacted in her family after we ran away.

We first ran off to Vegas, to get married and then moved to Forks. We found a little house and we moved in. I got a job at the local police while your mother stayed at home to take care of the family. A few months later, you were born Bells. It was one of the happiest moments in my life. We were a happy family.

But the happiness we had was not to last. There came a time I grew tired of everything. Because of all my responsibilities, I couldn't do a lot of things the guys at work could do. I couldn't go and party till late or anything. I couldn't do anything fun. I had to always go home. I soon grew frustrated and started neglecting your mom. We argued a lot too but I don't think you remember those times; you were still so young at that time.

I soon caved into temptation. I followed all my friends out and partied and came home late. Your mom soon couldn't take it anymore and packed her bags and moved to Phoenix with you. It was only at that time that I realized what I had done. I broke all my promises to her. I promised I would always be there for her when she needed it. I promised to shower her with love every single day. I didn't keep to my promises. I abandoned her when she needed me the most.

It's the biggest regret of my life. I couldn't make it up to her. And now, she's gone. Gone forever…"

I felt the tears running down my face. My father truly loved my mother. I didn't know my mother had to go through so much. Charlie too was crying and I went up and wrapped my arms around him. He too held me tightly.

We stayed like that for awhile before I let go and went back to sit with Edward. He held me tight. All those years of hate, all that hate, it's gone now. My father was sorry for what he did but still; he was never given the chance to say sorry. He lived with this guilt all his life and when I moved in, all the hate I had on him, it intensified the guilt he felt for my mother. He truly did love my mother.

Charlie wiped away the tears from his eyes and stared at Edward and me. "Now you know. I don't know if you have changed your mind or anything but Bella, I don't want you to walk the same path as me and your mom. But I'm glad, glad you did something your mother and I didn't do so many years ago.

You told me. You told me you wanted to get married. You didn't keep it in the dark and I'm thankful for that Bells. There's no way I can possibly stop you from doing this if you're really committed to it. Just promise me, you won't regret your decision Bells. I don't want you to regret what you're doing so please, think this through k."

"Dad… I want to be with Edward. He's the one for me."

"I can see that. The way the two of you look at each other, it's intense. It's something I've never seen before." He looked up and stared at Edward, "Edward, please, please take care of her. Don't let what happened between her mother and I happen to the two of you."

Edward nodded, eyes filled with sincerity. "I will Chief Swan. I'll protect her."

"Well then, you have my blessings."

~*~*~

It's been a long night. I stared out of my window as I saw the rain coming down from the sky. Maybe my mother was crying. Cold arms were soon wrapped around me and a chin fell on my shoulder. I lifted my hand and patted his head and smiled.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? We can always wait you know. I'll wait for you."

I turned and held his hands. "I'm sure Edward. I want to do this. I want for us to be equals. I'm ready to join your family. I want to be with you."

"And you won't ever regret?"

"I won't."

We'll get married in spring and then, my happily ever after would come. I won't regret the decision I've made. I just know it.

**So like, here's the end. Sorry for the shoddy work. I know it's not that good but I just wanted this chapter in. I might write a more detailed story of what happened between Charlie and Renee in the near future but I'm not sure.**

**The story is coming to a close soon. After about seven months of writing, the wedding will be coming. I've already found the picture for Bella's wedding dress. **

**I want to credit my friend, Min, for helping me with the idea for Charlie and Renee. Love ya and miss you so so much. ):**

**I think that's about all I have to say. The next chapter will most probably be up on Thursday as I don't have classes on that day so do stay tuned.**

_**Vote on the poll please~**_


	33. Wedding

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella, Bella, Bella! I've found it. I've found it! I've found it!" Alice came running into the living room jumping around like a little child. Alice always reminded me of a child. She was just so full of energy. However, she seems more energetic than usual – and that's saying something.

Edward chuckled and I was even more puzzled. What could be so amusing? "What did you find Alice?"

Alice managed to calm down after Jasper came down from their room. The two were made for each other. Alice is always full of energy and Jasper seems to be her cure for all that energy. She quickly ran to her car and came back in a flash. She was holding a hanger in her hands and without her unzipping it; I already knew what it is.

I groaned, "Another one? I've been trying dozens over the last week. I thought the previous one was pretty good." Alice has been bringing me to different boutiques these few days and I have been trying on what seems like hundreds of wedding dresses. Though I thought they were all pretty good, Alice never liked any of them. To be honest, I was exhausted from trying so many dresses. Who knew having a simple wedding would be so difficult… It's worth it though.

"No way Bella. No way am I going to allow you to wear something like that on your big day. You're going to shine brighter than the sun on that day. Now quit whining. You're not the one doing all the hard work," Alice chattered and pouted at the end.

I chuckled as she pulled me up into her bedroom leaving Edward and Jasper in the living room.

She turned around and smiled and pulled the dress out to show me. I stood there stunned. The dress was beautiful. It was strapless and also not puffy. Instead, it flowed down and the bottom part was decorated with little gold decorations. It was like something a snow princess would wear. Alice really knew me well.

"I'll take silence as you love it?" Alice beamed.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. It's perfect. It's beautiful. How in the world did you ever find it Alice?"

Alice laughed, "Instinct I guess. I was just aimlessly walking down the streets in Seattle when a vision came and I saw the dress and just had to find it. When I saw it with my very own eyes, I was like 'This is it!' Now c'mon. See if it fits."

I just laughed and went to try on the dress.

~*~*~

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I giggled. I was being blindfolded as I walked with Edward through the forest. I held his hand tight as one, I was afraid I would trip or something. And two, I'm blind now, I'm helpless.

"You'll see," he chuckled as he continued walking down the forest path.

I'm like exhausted. I've been standing for nearly three hours just trying on the dress that Alice had picked out for me. Everything down to the last button had to be perfect for Alice. It was quite fun but it was also tiring. So, when Edward said he wanted to bring me somewhere, I wanted to refuse as I just wanted to go home and rest but the eagerness in his eyes made me change my mind.

As we continued to walk, I could soon hear water flowing down stream. A river? Why did he bring me here? It's odd, I feel like I'm not in the woods anymore yet, it still feels like I'm in it. That's just weird.

Slowly, he untied my blindfold and I slowly opened my eyes as I allowed them to adjust to the light. I blinked a few times before I saw a house in front of me. It was huge yet it had that little fairy tale feel to it. It was about three storeys high but the exterior was completely different from the Cullen's home. The exterior was not covered in glass but it was just white walls. It had a simple rose pattern at the side but that made the house look even more elegant. Behind the house was a stream and there was a small flower garden there. The house gave me the same feeling as when I'm with Edward in the meadow.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Do you like it? It's our wedding present from Esme and Carlisle." I shivered a little as he blew his cold breath against my neck.

We decided that we would move to another state after graduation so that Alice can graduate. However, Edward would turn me the morning after the wedding. We would be on the pretext that we would be on our honeymoon and would go over to New York earlier than the others so I can settle there at the new place. As for high school, we would be home schooled by Esme. After Alice graduates, the whole family would move to New York to join us and Carlisle would start on his new job. The hospital was sad to see that Carlisle was leaving but was also happy that he got such a great opportunity.

The part about us going on our honeymoon will be a lie. After I turn, I need to be away from humans as I need learn to control my thirst for their blood. Edward would bring me into hiding until I know I'm ready. I had initially thought we would just stay at the Cullen's home but I was wrong. They built a new home for me and Edward to live in. It was deeper in the forest so it was safer as no human would ever consider going so deep into the woods – dangerous animals lurked in these woods. I would know since I had an unexpected encounter with a mountain lion once. Still, it's really thoughtful of them to do this.

"I love it," I turned around and kissed him. It was a quick kiss before we broke apart.

He smiled, "Esme thought it would be good for us newly weds to have a home for our own. That way, we can do what we want without bothering anyone."

I picked out the other meaning to what he said and suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask of him. I wanted something this for a long time but always chickened out. I don't know if he would agree to it, it would be a bit too much on his part. I bit my lip and asked, "Edward, can I ask for something? There's something I want before you change me."

He arched his eyebrow, "What is it? You know I'll do anything for you."

Anything huh? Not sure if this falls under the _anything _category. "I want to sleep with you before you turn me." I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest. His automatic response was to wrap his arms around me.

"Why do you ask this? You know I'll be with you when you sleep that night… Oh… That… Bella…" I quickly looked up and saw that his face serious and hard.

"Please." I know his immediately response would be a 'no' but I still wanted it. I wanted to be joined to him in every way possible before he turned me. I wanted to belong to him.

He pushed me away slightly and stared into my eyes. "You know I can't. I can kill you. I won't take that risk. I can't lose you."

"Please Edward. Please. I want to consummate our wedding before I turn Edward. I want to be joined to you."

He sighed; face looking a little more relaxed, "You're already joined to me Bella."

"Emotionally yes, but I want it to be physically as well Edward. Please. Please. P-please." My voice was getting a little choky.

"Bella, I can hurt you pretty bad you know."

"You can't. You can't!" I protested, "You can't hurt me even if you wanted to Edward. You can't. I trust you. Please, Edward, please."

"Bella…" Before I knew what was happening, he put his lips on mine and kissed me. It was different from how he usually kissed me, it felt more passionate, more animalistic. Was I winning? Was I losing? I didn't know. I was so lost in the kiss that I wanted to pull him back when he pushed me away lightly.

He sighed. "We can try. But you have to tell me the moment I hurt you."

"Okay. Thank you," I leaned in and hugged him.

"So… Can I see the inside of the house?"

He chuckled, "I'll let you see the inside on the night of our wedding. I want it to be a surprise for you."

I smiled. Suddenly, I wished the wedding would come sooner.

~*~*~

"Tomorrow's the big day. Are you nervous?" Edward asked. I snuggled closer next to his chest as his arms tightened around me.

The wedding's tomorrow and I'm so excited I can't sleep. It's around twelve now and I still can't feel my eyes drooping down or anything. In fact, I felt like that time I took a little too much sugar and had sugar rush. My body was filled with energy. Edward didn't say much as he wanted me to sleep. He would have to go soon as much to his dismay, he had a bachelor party courtesy of Emmett and Jasper. They wouldn't let him off no matter how many times he said he didn't want one.

"Yeah. I'm getting the jitters just thinking about it. But I'm more excited than nervous. I can't sleep…"

Edward chuckled, "You better try to get some or you'll look horrible tomorrow. Not that it really matters as you're always so beautiful but Alice is bound to throw a fit. You know how she is."

I smiled in his arms as I tried closing my eyes again. Sometimes, if I did this and tried to clear my mind, I would just fall asleep. However, my mind just didn't want to be cleared today. So many things just kept bombarding into my mind. Alice is going to kill me tomorrow…

A wave of calm came to me and I knew what it meant. It was time for Edward to go. Though it did calm me down enough to make me sleep, there was a part of me that didn't want him to go. I clutched onto his shirt tighter and he chuckled.

He brought his lips to my ear, "Try to sleep and before you know it, you'll see me again and then, there'll be nothing to separate us again. We'll be together, forever." I like the sound of that. _Forever._

This time, Jasper removed all the excess energy in me with his uncanny ability to manipulate people's emotions and made me tired. Before I knew it, my eyes were drooping down and I fell into a deep slumber. The last thing I felt was my fingers being letting go of Edward's shirt and a slight movement on the bed and then, nothing. He was gone.

It'll be just awhile, I'll get to see him soon. And then, it'll be forever and ever and ever.

~*~*~

I woke up real early that morning. Too excited to sleep. I quickly went and took a shower and changed into a T-shirt and jeans. I was quite low on options as all my clothes and books were already moved to my new home in the woods. Edward did all the work and I wasn't allowed near that place until tonight when we're happily married. When I asked why, he would say he wanted to give me a surprise. He wanted me to experience the house full force tonight when we start living in it. Frankly speaking, I'm quite excited about it. The outside was beautiful so the inside has to be even more magnificent. Plus, the house was designed by Esme. She was the one who designed the Cullen's residence as well and if I knew any better, it would be just beautiful. Hopefully I wouldn't destroy it or anything after I've turned.

I went down to the kitchen and prepared something special for Charlie today. This would be the last time I would cook for him so I wanted it to be special. I took out some eggs and sausages and harsh browns and started preparing them. Now that I think about it, I would be losing a lot of things when I marry Edward. I wouldn't be able to see my father anymore as I would be too dangerous to be near him. I would never ever see my mother again. I won't be able to dream about her or move on to the next life to join her. However, I can give up these things. There's more to gain than to lose.

Charlie woke up after I finished cooking everything. I laid the scrambled eggs, sausages and harsh browns on a plate and brought them outside. Today's Saturday so Charlie being up so early was a little weird. It was only seven thirty in the morning. He must be as nervous as I am right now. In a few short hours, he would be giving me away. I would no longer be Isabella Swan but Bella Cullen.

Hmm… _Bella Cullen_. I like the sound of that.

Charlie and I ate our breakfasts in silence. It felt a little awkward but I didn't say anything. There was still a lot on my mind. Edward and I have officially dropped out of Forks High. It caused quite a stir when that happened. I didn't know which one was a bigger hit. The fact that we dropped out of school or the fact that we're getting married. The gossip just wouldn't go away.

When Charlie finished his breakfast, I took his and my plate – I was a little too excited to eat – and went to wash them up. After I did the washing, I proceeded with the other chores as I waited for Alice to come fetch me to get ready. I cleaned every nook and cranny of the house and made sure it was spotless.

Before I knew it, I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Alice was all jumpy when I opened the door and quickly hurried me into the car. I kissed my father goodbye. He would go to the Cullen's place a little later. I said my last goodbyes to the house and to my room as I now went on into my new life.

"You're going to look stunning Bella."

I laughed, "That would be difficult Alice. I'm a mess. I couldn't sleep last night. Plus, I'll look dull with you Cullens around me."

"Hmph, nonsense. When Rose and I are done with you, you'll look as good as your vampire self. Trust me. As for you looking a mess, I've seen worse. Nothing a touch of make-up can't solve. Just leave everything to me and Rose kay? You'll be the most beautiful princess today."

I smiled. _Princess _huh? Edward and I have been discussing what theme we wanted for the wedding and decided to have a fairy tale theme to it. Since it was what I've been wanting since I was young and when I asked if Edward would marry when I turn seventeen, I asked him if he would be my prince. I always wanted my life to be like a little fairy tale and it seems like it's happening now. Odd, since I would be joining the world of the undead soon where there is no such thing as magic. However, everyday with the wonderful Cullens was like magic.

Before I knew it, we were driving into the Cullen's residence and I could see that the whole place had been transformed into a magical garden. Flowers and Christmas lights hung everywhere on every tree. White satin flowed through from tree to tree looking like they connected them together.

"So what do you think of the decorations?" Alice asked as she parked her car into the garage.

"I don't know what to say Alice. It's beautiful, astounding. How did you do it?"

Alice laughed a high soprano laugh, "A little imagination can go a long way Bella."

Alice covered my eyes and brought me into the living room and into her gigantic bathroom. When she uncovered my eyes, my mouth hung open. I think Alice bought a whole boutique or something. The whole bathroom was filled with different types of make-up. Some I could tell, some so fancy I didn't even think it was be make-up.

Alice started fixing me up the moment I sat down. She powdered, buffed, blushed etc etc. Rosalie soon came into the bathroom wearing a silver dress that flowed down her waist and onto her ankles. The dress was simple but it looked so good on her. She took a curler and started curling my hair.

"Your bathroom is huge Alice. I can't believe this is even a bathroom, it's too grand," I said. I bored to the bone and decided to create some small talk.

Alice laughed, "I take pride in this bathroom k Bella. But don't worry. You'll have one bigger than this one."

Rose shot Alice a look and Alice immediately covered her mouth. "Opps, sorry. Pretend I didn't say anything."

The minutes ticked by and before I knew it, my hair and make-up was done and I was soon putting on my dress and ready to walk down the aisle and marry my prince charming. My father's head soon popped into the room and he was wearing the tux that Carlisle so generously bought for him. It looked good on him.

Rosalie did some last minutes things. She put a silver necklace over my neck and placed my tiara on my hair before putting the veil over my face. I was ready. Alice came back quickly in her white bride's maid dress and before I knew it, it was time.

Rose went down to get ready her part. She was playing the piano. Alice handed me my bouquet of white roses and went out. I took my father's hand and followed her out of the bathroom. "So it's finally arrived… I'm sure going to miss you Bells. Promise me you'll take good care of yourself k."

"Sure Dad." I hugged him for a brief moment before walking towards the stairs.

"Your mother would have been proud," he whispered. Yes, my mother would be proud. Though I was about to be married at seventeen, I could just picture her in front of me. Smiling her usual grin and telling me how happy she is for me. Just thinking about my mom made my eyes water but I quickly blinked it off. I didn't want to ruin my make-up.

The music started and I counted to five after Alice started walking down the stairs before Charlie and I went down. There weren't many guests but I could see some familiar faces. I saw some of my friends from school. _Lauren & Co _decided to skip but that didn't bother me. I saw my dear aunt Claire with her husband and two sons, Brian and Emmanuel. She was smiling at me and she reminded me so much of my mother. It felt as though my mother was there at that very moment. I saw Billy smiling and also Jacob. What shocked me wasn't the fact that he was smiling from ear to ear but his arm was around a dark haired beauty. She has copper skin and raven black hair. She was beautiful. Judging from Jacob's smile, I could see that he has fallen in love again. She seemed like such a kind person yet also having a motherly feel around her. She's perfect for him. I'm so happy that my best friend has found someone again. I gave him a quick smile and his grin widened. I wish you every happiness Jake. I love you.

As I walked down the stairs and onto the aisle, it seemed like I had a case of déjà vu and I immediately understood. It was like that dream I had about me getting married. I was wearing this exact dress and as I walked down, I could see him, the one I was about to wed. My prince, my love, my future, Edward.

I saw his angelic face and a million thoughts came to my mind. He was going to be mine soon and I his. Nothing is going to tear us apart again. We'll finally be together after so long. However, at this very moment, it seemed as though those eleven years of separation was nothing. It seemed like those eleven years never existed. As I looked into his eyes, it was exactly what I saw at Aunt Claire's wedding. The way Edward looked at me was like how Uncle David looked at Aunt Claire as she walked down the aisle. However, it was also different. It was stronger, with more love any human can ever comprehend. It was the look I always wanted to see on my big day and he made it come true.

We soon reached the end and Charlie handed my hand over to Edward and he took mine. We both smiled at each other as we turned to face each other. Mr Weber soon started saying the usual stuff till it was time to make our vows. Edward had already memorized the entire verse and said it out without any unease.

"I Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tears started flowing down my cheeks as he said those words. He's finally mine and there's nothing that can separate us again. I managed to choke out the words as my voice was heavy with the tears flowing down. We exchanged rings and I couldn't stop the tears.

After that, he pulled the veil over my face and used his fingers to wipe the tears away. He gently cupped my face and brought his lips to mine as Mr. Weber announced that we're officially man and wife and that he could kiss the bride. He kissed me tenderly but at that instant, my whole being exploded with ecstasy.

Finally, after all this time, we've found each other. Time did not destroy the love we had for each other. In fact, our love just kept on growing and growing. I loved him more than anything else in the world and so did he. We're finally together and nothing can tear us apart again. I've found you. My prince, my one true love.

~*~*~

The wedding reception went by flawlessly and before I knew it, I was being driven to my new home. I hugged everyone goodbye from Billy to Jacob to my beloved Aunt Claire to my dear father. We shed a few tears when we hugged.

Edward carried me into the room and into the oversized bedroom. I didn't have much time to fully appreciate the whole house as I was kissing him most of the time. I loved the way our lips moved together in perfect sync.

He soon laid me on the bed and whispered into my ear, "Why don't you go take a bath first. I'll join you shortly afterwards."

He looked up at me and smiled at me crookedly and I giggled. Slowly, I stood up and went to the bathroom.

Wow! Alice wasn't kidding when she said I would get a bigger one than her. It was huge but the thing that stood out the most wasn't the huge shelves or grand exterior. It was the huge tub sitting at the middle of the room. It was like those pools you found in spas. It could well pull off as a mini swimming pool for little children.

I slowly pulled down my dress and went to fill the tub with water. It was deeper than I thought but it was already half filled. Alice must have come earlier to fill it. The water must be freezing right now so I went to turn on the hot water switch and watched as the huge tub fill with water. The steam that came from the water was beautiful. I poured in some soap into the tub and watched as bubbles started emerging. I used a few tissues and wiped away the make-up on my face.

Slowly, I brought my naked body into the hot water. The tub was quite deep that the water went all the way up to my chest. I would have to stand. The water was blistering hot. I didn't know that Alice had filled the tub with hot water. However, the pain from the heat felt good on my skin. Even if it was prickling me, I knew the perfect remedy would come soon.

My body soon adjusted to the heat. I was flushed. My hair was hard and stiff from the hair spray on my hair so I gently held my breath and went head down into the water. I soon emerged with the hot water flowing down my skin.

Cools arms soon wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled my back to an icy cold chest. I jumped a little but it soon felt so good on my flustered skin. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a moment before he took my chin up and kissed me.

The kiss was different from the one we had after being pronounced man and wife. It was hungrier, more animalistic. My fingers started running over his back and before I knew it, my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He slowed carried me out and quickly took the towel and dried the both of us. The entire time, I couldn't unwrap myself from him.

We continued kissing until I felt my naked body hit something soft, the bed. His lips left mine but he kept on placing light kisses on me. From my forehead, his lips slowly travelled down my body to my stomach to my toes. I quickly reached out for him and brought his lips back to mine.

He looked up at me for a minute and I stared at him. We both wanted it but he was still under control. "I can hurt you."

"You couldn't even if you want to. I trust you."

With those words, he started kissing me again and we continued with our love making until I was too exhausted to continue. There was nothing to describe how we were connected. I just loved him so much. The connection we made that night would never ever be broken.

~*~*~

"Are you sure you're ready for this Bella?"

I nodded. It was the morning of the day after we were married. Edward's about to turn me.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything. You know I would do anything for you Bella."

"Promise me that you'll hold my hand the entire time. Promise me no matter how much I ask you to kill me, you won't do it but keep reminding me of why I wanted this. Promise me you won't let me lose my way."

"I promise Bella."

With that I closed my eyes. His cold lips on my neck were the last things I felt. I soon felt a strange heat around my neck. It was still bearable but soon, the flames exploded through my entire being. My body started shaking and thrashing and I even found it difficult to breath. My breathing got heavier and I couldn't feel anything anymore. All I could vaguely make out was something very cold on my hand. I clutched onto it closer as I hoped that it would be the remedy for this agony.

I couldn't hold back the screams inside me anymore and I soon started screaming at the top of my voice. It was such a high pitched and paralyzing scream. I turned my head towards the angel next to me and the next words I uttered frightened me – it came out so instinctually. "Kill me. Please. Just kill me."

The angel stared at me, mouth covered in my blood. Why hasn't he killed me yet? Why hasn't he removed me from this agony? He stood up and I was relieved. He was going to kill me. However, instead of killing me, he pulled me up and pulled me against his chest. He held me tight and whispered into my ear, "Bella. It's going to be okay. Don't lose your way. Remember why you wanted this." The entire time, he did not let go of my hand.

He held onto me even tighter and I remembered. I remembered the reason why I wanted this. I wanted to protect him, I wanted to be with him forever, and I wanted us to be equals. I have to go through this. Though the pain is so hard to bear, after the storm, my happiness will come.

This pain I was experiencing now was nothing I have ever experienced before. The sore throat I had when I got the flu was nothing. All the cuts and bruises I received due to my clumsiness was nothing. Even the wounds I received from the accident were nothing. This pain was excruciating. However, there will always be an end to everything.

Though my human life is about to end, this is not an ending. It is a new beginning.

**And we have come to the end of Promise! Happy sad, I don't know. Part of me is happy that I have finally finished this story after so long but another part of me is sad to see it end. It's been with me for so long and now, I have to say goodbye to the plot. I'll miss it so much. But most of all, I would miss all my readers.**

**Okay, before I start crying, Bella's wedding dress will be posted on my blog! I really love that dress and do go have a lookie if you can. www(.)mew-dew(.)blogspot(.)com**

**Okay, since this is the last time we'll see each other for this story, I'm going to have a loooong author's note. (: I'm going to miss you guys so much.**

**Okay first things first, I didn't introduce a new character for Jacob but do you know the pretty lady he's with? I think it's pretty obvious. Someone gave me that idea but I can't remember her name. Sorry and thank you so much for the awesome idea!**

**Next… Okay, reviews. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They've really helped me through some difficult times and I don't think I could have finished this story without the wonderful reviewer's. 390 reviews so far! :D It's more than I can ever ask for. But do you think you could pull me over the 400 review boundary? It's okay if that's not reached. I'm already very thankful for all the wonderful reviews. The numbers far exceed the number I aimed for when I first started this story. ;) I'm a newbie so this is a really great success.**

**Now I'll address those whom are asking for a sequel. Up till now, I have no intention of making a sequel for this story but I'm not closing that possibility. So if you have any ideas, do tell them to me. However, I think I'll include some extra chapters in the near future. Some ideas I have now will be Charlie and Renee's story and also one little story for my dear Jacob. This story is about Edward and Bella finding each other after so many years of separation and them falling in love with each other and fulfilling the promise they made. I don't intend on writing about Bella's life after she's changed as I don't really know how to relate to her vampire self. **

**I'll be taking a short break as I have a couple of deadlines to meet for school. But when I'm done, I'll get started on my new idea. Do stay tuned. I really love the next story I'm going to write. **_**So please do continue voting on the poll**_**. I'm still undecided. =x Both of the new ideas came to me in a dream and I was like, I have to write this. **

**I don't think I have anything else to say. Oh yes. Thank you guys so much for reading this story and following me through thick and thin. Do continue to support me and my other stories. I love you guys so much.**

**Till next time!**


	34. Outtake: Another Version Of Pain

**Here's another version of the chapter Pain. This was the first version I wrote but after re-reading it, I found that it was quite sucky so I went to write another one. I've posted this before for those who have been following this story since day one. However, it was only posted for one day before I deleted it. So here's a treat for those who have not read this. Enjoy~ (:**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It's been so long since I left Bella. Eleven years. I wonder if Bella still remembers me, human memories fade. Even so, will she be able to forgive me for leaving her for so long, for leaving her without even saying goodbye. I know that will be quite impossible. I myself can't find it in my heart to forgive myself. The pain I must have caused her must be unbearable. But still deep down in that frozen heart that Bella thawed out, I wanted her to forgive me. Though it could be one of the most selfish things I could ever ask from her.

Bella… The day we left, we went to study at Dartmouth for another college degree and after that, we moved to Alaska to live with Tanya and her family. Esme's been trying to pair me up with Tanya yet again. Apparently, since that day Tanya showed a little interest, she hasn't stopped bugging me about it. Not that I blame Esme, she really cares and just finds it weird for me to be with Bella. Bella is human and I am a vampire. Esme doesn't want to see me hurt. She knows what pull Bella's blood has on me and how dangerous because of this pull. Though I have learnt to control my thirst, the huge risk is still there. But I love Bella and that is a fact that can never change. Once a vampire falls in love, it's forever frozen inside and you can never delete it.

I'm living a life of denial now. I haven't played the piano in ages and I lock myself up in my room all day except when I need to hunt. My sisters and brothers try to talk some sense into me but the guilt is killing me. I can never forget the tremendous guilt when I left. Bella was crying in her sleep and she was begging me not to leave. It was as if she knew I was leaving and she didn't want to. I wonder how she took it. I asked Alice but she told me she didn't know. Even if she did, she did a very good job at hiding it from me. My family has suffered a lot too. They tried to put up with their best face but I could see what I was doing to them.

**ESME'S POV**

Edward's been in depression for so many years. He's never stopped ever since we left Bella. I thought maybe helping him find another love would be able to help him from this but he's been in isolation. He wouldn't even play the piano anymore. There aren't any symphonies around the house anymore. None of his symphonies anyway, Rosalie did try playing to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

It's not that I oppose to Edward and Bella. It's just that I love Bella like a real daughter. Will any mother be able to put their daughter in such danger? Bella's blood has a very strong pull on Edward, maybe that's why the bond they share is so strong. It scares me. No mother in this world will ever risk their daughters like that. Even if Bella wants to make the change, she was so young then. She might not know what she really wants. I remember when I was still a little girl I used to want to do all kind of silly little things and up till now, I still don't understand why I want to do those things.

"Edward, dear, would you like to go out for a stroll?" I thought maybe going out and having some fresh air will help him feel a little better. Being a vampire, our sense of smell has been amplified and I think even humans will dislike breathing in all this stagnant air.

"Thanks for the thought Esme, but I think I'll pass."

I really wish there was something I could do… I don't want to see my son like this. Though he's not really my biological son, I treat him like he was my own. No mother would ever want to see their child like this. It was so conflicting. One, I don't want to see Edward like this. Though I know the only way to solve this is for him to see Bella again. Two, I can't possibly put Bella in so much danger…

~*~*~

"Carlisle, what can we do? Edward can't stay like this forever. We need to find something to bring him back to life…"

"I don't know. I think the only way is to let him see Bella again, let her make her decision."

"But she's only a young girl. She deserves so much more…"

"It's the only way. We'll move to Phoenix next week."

**ALICE'S POV**

So we're moving to Phoenix… Edward hasn't made any of our lives any better since we left. Not that I blame him, I think I would be like him if I was separated from Jasper. Bella is his other half just as Jasper is mine.

I saw what happened to Bella when we left. She got into the accident and forgot everything about us. I could not tell Edward about it as I knew what he would do. He would want to stay and protect her. But isn't it for the best? If Bella forgot all about us, she wouldn't be burdened with the sorrow of us leaving.

When we first left, I saw little glimpses of what happened after the accident. She soon got better and her relationship with her mom improved even more. Her mother managed to come back earlier from work so Bella wasn't alone anymore.

But as the years went by, glimpses of Bella's future no longer came to me so I don't know how she's doing right now. Not that I want to, it's difficult hiding all this from Edward.

Let's hope Edward will feel better when we go back to Phoenix. Maybe seeing Bella is all that he needs. But still, she's human and she has lost her memory of us, of him. She could have already fallen in love with someone else. How will Edward take it if it's so? I don't want to see my brother torn up like that anymore.

Just then, Jasper came into the room and sensed how I was feeling, uneasy. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What's the matter? Still worried about Edward? He'll be fine once we tell him the good news and that when he sees Bella again."

I didn't tell Jasper about what I saw eleven years ago. I knew that if too many people knew, it would slip out and Edward would find out sooner or later.

"Let's just hope for the best, thanks…" I smiled.

**Hope you liked it. Thank you so much for all the support! I might add a few more outtakes so do stay tuned. I might also post some chapters which is a different version of the chapters you have already read. The ones in the story are the revised editions. I have about two to three of the raw versions. **

**Oh yeah, would you guys like to see the original version of Choices? This is the one that I sent to soso92 as she's the lucky 150****th**** reviewer. **

**Thank you so much for all the support you have given me! (: **


	35. Outtake: Original Version Of Choices

**So here's the original version of Choices. It's really short and there are a lot of things in this outtake that does not tally with the original story. This was one of the first chapters I wrote you see so this was initially how I wanted the story to be. However, as I wrote, I changed things here and there. I'll tell you what I've changed at the end of this outtake so do enjoy~**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Oh mom, what should I do?" I cried and cried while looking at my mother's picture. All this is killing me. I really regretted shouting at Edward. His expression was so pained and my heart ached to see him like this. What's going on? Isn't Jacob the one I loved?

A breeze came and a small piece of paper came flying into my room. It was from Edward. I recognized his neat handwriting. Only he could write with such beautiful handwriting. I opened it and read the contents.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. I am sorry for causing you all this pain. Even if you can't remember me anymore, I will remember for the both of us the times we shared together so many years ago. But please know this, you are the girl I met in Phoenix 11 years ago and you are the one I have fallen in love with. _

_Sometimes I wonder if I didn't leave you that day, would it be better. Alice saw that the Volturi would come and kill us all but her visions are subjective and maybe we could have changed it. But it's selfish of me to think otherwise. Maybe it was fated that I could never be with you. _

_I will be leaving Forks with my family tomorrow and return to Phoenix and I promise you that you will never see me again. It will be as if I never came into your life. You can carry on your life and I hope that all your other friends will get to see how special you are and cherish you. I hope that you would find your prince someday and he will love you with all his heart. _

_Edward_

_Mon coeur sera toujours la vôtre_

Hot tears started flowing down my cheeks. The last few words, it was the same words I heard when I was in those black waters and the voice who said it was Edward's. I suddenly saw a flash. It was me, hugging this man and I was crying. Who was that? It looked like Edward. I have to know. I have to go find him. Please, please don't leave me.

Just then, my phone rang. I hope its Edward. But it wasn't, Jacob's name flashed at the Caller ID. I wiped away the tears and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Bella, can you come over to my place now? I really need to talk to you," Jacob sniffed. He was crying, why was he crying? I never heard or seen him cry before, he was always so happy, so strong. Not like me who cries all the time.

"Jake, what happened? Don't worry, I'll be right over," Edward will have to come later. Right now, Jacob needs me. Even if I know he can never love me, I will always be there for him. He's my best friend.

I ran to my truck and drove down to La Push at the fastest speed my truck could withstand. When I reached Jacob's house, no one answered so I ran to Jake's garage and I saw him. He was sitting at a corner, sobbing his hearts out. What happened to make him like this?

"Jake, Jake what happened?" I quickly walked up to him.

"She, she broke up with me. She was cheating all along. She never loved me one bit…"

"Who, who was she cheating with?"

"Sam Uley" he started crying again. I didn't know what to do but to just hold him to give him the support.

Sam Uley? Leah was cheating on Jacob with Sam? And I always thought Sam was a nice guy. I'm afraid he isn't. No wonder Leah's been going to his house so often. No wonder she's isolating herself from Jacob recently. It was all because of Sam. The puzzle has finally been completed. Jacob was crying again and it scares me. He's always the happy one. "Jake, it's going to be ok. It's going to be alright."

Jacob looked up at me and stared into my eyes. Suddenly, he bent up and placed his lips on mine. I was in shock. Jacob Black was kissing me but why can't I feel the happiness that should be flooding into me? I felt nothing. Tears started flowing down again and Jake broke away. I couldn't stop the tears, I felt wretched.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I couldn't stop crying, I felt so dirty inside. Why? Isn't kissing the one you loved supposed to be something magical? But why am I feeling like I am also a cheater? Why? What's going on? Why does Edward's face keep on flashing in front of my eyes? Edward, Edward, where are you?

"Jake, I think you must be in shock? Are you alright? It's me Bella, not Leah," he must have thought I was Leah. With all that crying, I think he might be hallucinating.

"No, I know you're Bella."

"Than why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you Isabella Swan"

I was thrown back, he loves me? But he loves Leah.

"Bella, I'm in love with you. I always have been. I've been too much infatuated by Leah that I didn't come to realize my feelings for you. You're always the one next to me when I need someone the most. You and not Leah. When you were bullied, I wanted so much to protect you but I couldn't and I feel horrible inside. I know so much time has been wasted but could we start over?"

These words, Jacob saying that he loves me, aren't these words what I have been waiting for all this time? Why am I not happy by this? Where's the euphoria I'm supposed to feel? He's asking me to be his girlfriend. Hasn't this been what I've been dreaming on since the day I fell for him?

And then it hit me. I've never loved Jacob, not in the boyfriend or crush kind of way. I've always loved him like a brother. He was the one with me when I needed someone the most and I soon grew attached to him. And the more time I spend with him, he seems to have become the older brother I never had. However, the one whom I love more than anything in this world, the one I want to spend my life with is Edward and not Jacob.

"Jake, I can't. I'm sorry. You see, I had it wrong all this time, I love you like my very own brother, my best friend and nothing more. I'm so sorry. The… There's already someone else." I started to cry again. He was already in so much pain and I'm making it worse.

"Is that someone else Edward Cullen?" I did not know what to do so I nodded and looked at the floor.

"I guessed as much… You smile so much when you're around him, figured you must have fallen for him."

"Jake, I… I… I'm so sorry."

Jake patted my head, "Silly girl, its ok. Be with the one you love. I just want you to be happy."

"But… but he's leaving…" The pain hit me again and a fresh flow of tears flowed down my cheeks. I'm crying so much today.

"Than what are you waiting for? Hurry, go find him. Don't worry bout me. I'm alright," he smiled.

"Thank you Jacob," I smiled and kissed his cheek before running out and to look for Edward.

Why, why didn't I figure out sooner? Please, please don't leave me. Edward, please don't go!

**And here's the end of a seriously short chapter. My writing was really bad when I first started but I think it has improved. Has it?**

**On another note, I am starting on my new story soon. But I still don't know what title it should be. So far, I have only come up with 'Forbidden Love' and 'Creatures of the Dark'. But I don't really like these titles. Suggestions anyone?  
**

**Here's the summary:**

_**Bella and Jacob are engaged. One day, while doing some last minute wedding preparations, they find themselves kidnapped by the king of the underground, Edward. Edward takes a strong liking for Bella and decides to take her for his companion and keep Jacob in jail. Jacob promises to escape with Bella. As Bella spends more and more time with Edward, she learns about his horrific past. The two slowly fall for each other and Bella is made to make a choice. Which will she choose? To live above with Jacob or underground with Edward? ** Completely different creature from SM's twilight saga. Invented by me.**_

**Okay, so here's what I have changed from my original idea.**

**1. When the story first came to me, Jacob never existed. But it was at that time I started to have this major crush on Taylor Lautner and so, I soon went to re-read New Moon and when I read it again, I was like 'Hey, Jacob's not that bad." After that, his part just grew in my head.**

**2. As you can see, in this outtake, what happened between Jacob and Leah is not mentioned. That is because I had initially wanted to only write in Edward and Bella's POV and Jacob was just going to have a very small role but Jacob slowly grew on me. I liked him more and more each day.**

**3. In the original version, all the Cullens would move to Forks with Edward but I soon removed that. Partly would be due to the chapter Flu. I didn't want Alice to be there to see everything. It would spoil the element of surprise for Edward.**

**4. I had initially wanted Sam to be a nice guy but where's the fun in that? ;)**

**5. In the original version – where Jacob doesn't exist – Edward does tell Bella about their past but Bella doesn't believe him. But Edward gets quite persistent and soon, **_**Lauren & Co **_**get super jealous and tells Bella off. Bella gets extremely upset and tells Edward that she's seriously irritated by him and tells him to go away. This in turn hurts Edward really badly which would lead to this chapter.**

**I think that's about all. I can't remember all. But if you do spot any, you're free to list them out. ;)**

_**Vote on the poll please.**_


	36. Memories

Hey guys!

I just couldn't leave the story so I decided to have a little add-on to this story. (Memories)

Please note that this is **NOT **the sequel to Promise. It's just a little add on to the story but it does say a little about life after Bella's transformation.

As for the sequel, still no plans for it but suggestions are more then welcome! Sometimes, I just need a little suggestion for a whole idea to form. Thanks!


End file.
